RIO: Amor eterno
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: Perla ha muerto... Blu está devastado... algo muy lamentable. Nuestro héroe guacamayo ahora se verá en una dura situación de superar la muerte de su amada Perla... Pero un nuevo secreto y un nuevo sentimiento cambiarán su vida de nuevo. BxJ
1. Introducción

¡Hola a todos!

Me alegra verlos de nuevo, soy Zir Agron entrando en acción y cumpliendo mi promesa de presentar una secuela de **"RIO: Lealtades y traiciones"**

Nombre de secuela: RIO: Amor eterno.

En esta historia nos esperan nuevas aventuras, desafíos y misterios... así como el clásico amor y romance.

También disfrutarán de una mejora en mi gramática.

Los capítulos serán generalmente de tamaño moderado.

Resumen:

Perla ha muerto, Blu está devastado... no hay sentido para vivir... muy solitario y frustrado...

Ahora nuestro héroe se ve obligado a cumplir con lo que Perla le pidió antes de morir: proteger a sus hijos.

Pero algo ocurrirá... un hecho que cambiará para siempre la vida de Blu...

Grandes secretos, descubrimientos y alegrías esperan a nuestro héroe a lo largo de esta secuela.

Una gran historia de amor, tristeza y reflexión estará esperándolos a todos ustedes.

¿Qué ocurrirá con Blu?

¿Podrá superar la muerte de Perla?

¿Podrá recuperar su felicidad algún día?

Lo sabrán a medida que vaya escribiendo los capítulos ^^!

Descripción personajes:

Blu: guacamayo azul macho, mejor amigo de la infancia de María, amante de Perla.

María: guacamaya azul hembra, mejor amiga de la infancia de Blu, amante de Chen.

Chen: guacamayo azul macho, amante de María.

Rafael: tucán, padre de 18 hijos.

Eva: tucán, madre de 18 hijos.

Pedro: cardenal de cresta roja, amante del hip-hop y la samba, muy buen cantante.

Nico: canario que usa una tapa de refresco como sombrero y arma, muy buen cantante.

Pablo: hijo de Blu y Perla.

Sofía: hijo de Blu y Perla.

Lisandro: hijo de Blu y Perla, amigo íntimo de Karen.

Karen: guacamaya azul hembra joven, amiga íntima de Lisandro.

PERSONAJE SECRETO: CLASIFICADO.

Tulio, Linda y Fernando estarán como personajes semi-principales.

* * *

><p>Ahí tienen un resumen de quienes serán los protagonistas esta vez...<p>

Al parecer nos encontramos con un personaje secreto otra vez... me pregunto quien será... ya lo tengo todo planeado, ustedes sólo esperen xD!

Género: Romance/Drama.

Clasificación: T (+13 AÑOS).

Es posible que esta historia contenga material erótico y/o sexual NO explícito, lenguaje grosero y violencia moderada (esto es poco probable, esta más bien será una historia de reflexiones)

Comenzaré la historia apenaz termine **"Lealtades y traiciones".**

Esto fue la INTRODUCCIÓN.


	2. Una nueva oportunidad

_**COLABORADOR PRINCIPAL: Wolf-Rafael**_

**OTROS COLABORADORES: carliz97, loquendostrogg**

**Gracias por ayudar chicos =)!**

Buenas, el primer capítulo de la secuela, debo decir que esta historia tendrá un poco de ciencia ficción, así que no me vengan con quejas XD!

**_Capítulo 1: Una nueva oportunidad._**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Perla…

La selva de Río de Janeiro estaba cambiada sin Perla… la selva estaba quieta, los árboles sin mover sus hojas, todo silencioso, callado, deprimente y siniestro…

La ausencia de Perla se podía sentir mucho antes de ingresar a la frondosa vegetación…

Era un atardecer siniestro, un día muy frío, el invierno había llegado y las lluvias no se detenían en ningún momento, era como si Río de Janeiro estuviera siendo castigado por la naturaleza y su infinito poder…

En un gran árbol con grandes ramas y hojas reposaba un guacamayo azul:

**-Intervalo Pensamientos Chen-**

Vaya, estos días han sido terribles… la muerte de Perla, la pérdida de Blu, sus hijos… por Dios, sus hijos se han quedado sin madre… esto es terrible, no puedo creer que Taylán haya destruido a toda una familia feliz sólo por ganar dinero y vivir como un rey.

Hay días que me pregunto porque el odio y el rencor casi siempre triunfan sobre el amor y el afecto, las fuerzas malévolas son muy poderosas, tan poderosas como las fuerzas positivas… una guerra sin fin de lo positivo contra lo malo… una guerra de la crueldad contra la bondad… una guerra que sólo causará muertes, sufrimiento, familias destruidas… una guerra que nunca tendrá fin y que sólo causará el desequilibrio emocional en todos aquellos que busquen amor y afecto…

Esto es penoso y triste, como el odio y el rencor trabajan en equipo para matar a otros seres vivos inocentes y libres de todo poder o cualidad negativa… como el odio y el rencor trabajan en equipo para luchar contra la bondad y el amor… una lucha que no generará buenas acciones… como el odio y el rencor trabajan en equipo para causar sufrimiento a otras aves inocentes…

Arrebatarle la felicidad y el amor a otras aves, es algo que no se puede perdonar, una razón que demuestra que estás siendo dominado e impulsado por fuerzas negativas, fuerzas malvadas… fuerzas desesperadas.

Pues para todo aquél que esté siendo dominado por impulsos negativos será llevado a la desgracia, a la perdición, a la desesperación… a la muerte…

Yo era exactamente igual a Taylán… aún puedo recordar todos los rostros de las decenas de aves que asesiné junto a él… aún puedo recordar como gritaban de dolor antes de morir… aún recuerdo como me miraban antes de morir… aún recuerdo como suplicaban por sus vidas, y yo no les hacía caso alguno, sin pena o compasión yo clavaba, desgarraba, despedazaba y asesinaba con mis garras… aún recuerdo cuando yo era… un asesino…

Pero hay alguien que me hizo cambiar… alguien especial… alguien que ha conquistado mi amor y ha convertido a mi instinto asesino en un instinto de amor… alguien que me ha enseñado el concepto de amar y perdonar… alguien que me ha convertido de un asesino a un protector… y yo… soy protector de María, y protector de todo aquél que esté en peligro, ya sea un amigo o no, lo defenderé con mi vida, no me interesa quien sea, me interesa salvarlo y brindarle la posibilidad de volver a casa sano y salvo…

La sed de sangre, mis deseos de la guerra, mis deseos de luchar… todos esos deseos, instintos e impulsos que me convertían en una máquina de asesinar sin piedad ahora han sido reemplazados por tres cosas: amor, bondad, respeto.

Los tres valores principales se han apoderado de mí, una señal de cambio de personalidad, una señal de pureza, una señal de una buena ave.

Todos mis milagrosos cambios positivos fueron gracias a una chica en especial… y ella está caminando hacia mí en este preciso momento:

**-Fin Intervalo-** (soy todo un poeta con los intervalos xD)

"Hola" – saludó María.

"Hola" – saludó Chen.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó ella.

"Vigilando la zona" – contestó él.

"¿Vigilándola de qué?"

"Vigilándola de cualquier peligro" – contestó Chen.

"Tranquilo, Taylán ya está muerto, no hay ningún peligro" – dijo ella.

"Siempre habrá peligros, siempre habrá alguien malvado" – dijo él.

"Tranquilo, nada nos pasará"

"Yo no quiero que te pase lo mismo que le pasó a Perla…" – admitió él.

"No me pasará nada…" – dijo ella tratando de calmarlo.

Chen miró a María con unos ojos preocupados:

"Te amo demasiado… si algo te ocurre… nunca voy a poder perdonármelo…" – dijo él.

María sonrojó y no pudo evitar abrazarlo:

"Descuida… no me pasará nada…"

"Eso espero… porque no voy a dejar que nada te pase" – dijo él firmemente.

Luego de un tiempo de estar abrazados se separaron:

"Vamos adentro del árbol, este clima es helado" – dijo María.

"De acuerdo" – contestó Chen.

Los dos guacamayos caminaron hacia el hueco de su árbol, pero antes de ingresar Chen arrojó una última mirada alrededor del árbol, desgraciadamente no pudo ver más que lluvia y niebla por el clima helado…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la selva:<strong>

Blu caminaba lentamente entre la lluvia y el helado viento, a sabiendas de que podría morir congelado, pero desde la muerte de Perla no sentía nada… no sentía frío, o calor, o dolor, o emoción… ni siquiera sentía amor…

**-Intervalo Pensamientos Blu-**

Estoy… destruido…

Estoy… frustrado…

Estoy… arruinado…

Estoy… triste…

Estoy solitario y callado desde la muerte de Perla, ya casi no hablo con los demás, prácticamente no como nada, ya no siento nada, ya ni siquiera sé quién soy en realidad…

Ya ha pasado una semana entera desde que Perla murió… apenas estoy vivo… no creo poder aguantar una semana más sin ella… la necesito a mi lado… la necesito en mi vida… necesito poder amarla como antes… necesito verla... necesito hablarle… necesito sentirla…

Estoy destrozado del corazón, como deseo que Perla aparezca y hablemos un rato…

Ya ha pasado una semana y Perla espiritual no aparece por ninguna parte… estoy empezando a pensar de que no la volveré a ver más… de que no volveré a escuchar su voz… de que no volveré a ver su hermosa sonrisa y sus muy excitantes ojos… no volveré a verla en mi vida… que frustración…

**-Fin Intervalo-**

Blu seguía caminando sobre el helado suelo y entre los árboles de la selva…

"Vaya… esto es…" – pero Blu se detuvo al ver a un anciano alejándose frente a él:

"¿Quién es ese anciano?" – se preguntó Blu.

El guacamayo empezó a seguir sigilosamente al anciano, ocultándose detrás de rocas, arbustos, árboles y otras cosas…

**5 minutos después:**

Luego de cinco minutos de estar siguiendo al desconocido Blu decidió volver a su árbol, pero se detuvo al ver que el anciano había desaparecido:

"¿Dónde está?" – se preguntó Blu.

El guacamayo salió de su escondite y se dirigió a la última posición del anciano:

"Juraría que estaba aquí hace un segundo" – pensó Blu.

De pronto y de la nada se empezaron a escuchar ruidos…

Blu entró en posición de combate:

"¿Quién está ahí?"

Pero nadie contestó…

"¡Muéstrate!" – gritó Blu.

Nuestro héroe empezó a sentir algo muy extraño dentro de él… su corazón comenzaba a latir muy débilmente, estaba respirando con mucha dificultad y tenía un terrible dolor en su cabeza…

"Dios… como me duele" – se quejaba Blu.

De pronto se escuchó una leve risa de entre la nada…

Blu escuchó la risa, rechazó el dolor y entró en posición de combate nuevamente:

"¡He dicho que te muestres!" – gritó Blu.

"¡Con mucho gusto!" – gritó alguien.

De pronto y entre los arbustos apareció Taylán espiritual y atacó a Blu:

"¡Tú otra vez!" – gritó Blu defendiéndose de los ataques.

"¡Es hora de que pagues por lo que me has hecho!" – gritó Taylán espiritual.

Luego de muchos minutos de intenso combate Blu cayó derrotado al suelo:

"Pensé que estabas muerto…" – susurró Blu débilmente.

"Pues creo que te equivocaste" – dijo Taylán.

El halcón reunió sus fuerzas para realizar su clásico "ataque mortal"…

"¡Te voy a matar en este mismo instante!" – gritó Taylán.

De pronto un destello blanco salió de la nada desde donde apareció el anciano:

Taylán observó al anciano, abrió sus ojos como platos y se desvaneció en el aire escapando:

"Gracias por salvarme" – agradeció Blu.

"No fue nada" – dijo el anciano.

De pronto un pequeño destello blanco empezó a brillar desde donde apareció una canaria alada, quien era increíblemente hermosa, un hermoso rostro, unos ojos irresistibles y una sonrisa que encantaría a todo aquél que la observara…

"Cielos… ella es tan… tan… ella es tan hermosa…" – pensaba Blu maravillado con aquella canaria – "¿Pero en qué rayos estoy pensando?"

La bella canaria aterrizó en el hombro del anciano, miró y sonrió a Blu:

"¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?" – preguntó Blu.

"Mi nombre es Stark, soy el líder de los guardianes, y esta es Liz, mi más fiel seguidora, mi aprendiz y mi futura sucesora" – contestó el anciano.

"Hola" – saludó la canaria.

"Hola" – saludó Blu tratando de disimular que estaba maravillado por la belleza de la canaria – "¿Y ustedes… son dioses?"

"No, somos los guardianes de las almas" – corrigió Stark.

"¿Guardianes de las almas?" – preguntó Blu confundido.

"Sí" – afirmó Liz.

"Vaya… que loco suena eso" – opinó Blu con cara de :D!

"¿Loco?" – preguntó Stark – "El término que yo utilizaría es sabiduría"

"Amh… claro, disculpa"

"¿Eres Blu, verdad?" – preguntó Liz.

"Sí" – afirmó él.

Liz y Stark compartieron miradas serias entre ellos:

"¿Pasa algo malo?" – preguntó Blu.

Stark abrió sus brazos y reveló a Perla espiritual ante él:

"¿Conoces a esta chica?" – preguntó Stark.

"Sí… ella es mi pareja..." – contestó Blu apenado – "Ella está muerta" – agregó deprimido.

"Ya lo sabemos" – dijo Liz.

"¿Ya lo saben?" – preguntó Blu – "¿Pero cómo?"

"Porque la hemos visto deambulando por el reino" – contestó Stark.

"También hemos hablando con ella muchas veces…" – dijo Liz.

"¿Y de qué hablaron?" – preguntó Blu interesado.

"Oh… pues de muchas cosas espirituales, y cosas sobre los guardianes, no lo entenderías" – contestó Liz.

"Ella también te ha mencionado muchas veces" – dijo Stark señalando a Blu.

"¿Me ha mencionado?" – preguntó Blu – "¿Y qué ha dicho?"

"Pues ha dicho que te extraña mucho y que le gustaría estar contigo de nuevo" – contestó Stark.

"Je… a mí también me gustaría estar con ella de nuevo…" – dijo Blu apenado.

"Podemos lograr eso" – dijo Liz.

Blu abrió los ojos como platos:

"¿A qué te refieres con que pueden lograr eso?" – preguntó incrédulo – "¿Te refieres a revivirla?"

"No" – contestó Liz.

"¿Y entonces?" – preguntó Blu.

"Nos referimos a que tú evites que ella muera" – dijo Stark.

"¿Pero cómo?" – preguntó Blu – "Ella ya está muerta, es imposible impedir que alguien muera si ya está muerto"

"Podremos hacerte regresar al mismo día en que ella murió" – dijo Liz.

"¿Retroceder en el tiempo?" – preguntó Blu – "Pffff… sí claro" – agregó burlón.

"¿Quieres estar con tu amada sí o no?" – preguntó Stark severo.

"Sí" – contestó Blu – "Pero retroceder en el tiempo es algo imposible" – agregó apenado.

"Nada es imposible" – dijo Stark.

"Tienes un día para tomar tu decisión" – dijo Liz.

"Búscanos en la cueva del sur de la selva, tendremos organizado el conjuro allí" – dijo Stark.

Destellos blancos surgieron por detrás de los personajes alados hasta hacerlos desaparecer…

Blu estaba serio, pero de pronto dibujo una gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro… era algo increíble, luego de días sin alegría por fin Blu había sonreído nuevamente… esperanzado de recuperar a su amada… pero al mismo tiempo preocupado ¿Cómo podría Blu derrotar a Taylán? Esa es una pregunta muy interesante…

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta secuela…<p>

Vaya, esto está bastante interesante en mi opinión…

¿Aceptará Blu la propuesta de viajar al pasado?

¿Estos sujetos realmente serán "guardianes" o serán enemigos ocultos?

Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo…

Un abrazo.

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "_**Review**_"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	3. La decisión

Hola a todos, el segundo capítulo de esta secuela, tomen asiento, vayan por palomitas y refrescos y tengan buena lectura:

_**Capítulo 2: La decisión.**_

**-Intervalo Pensamientos Blu-**

¿Volver al pasado y salvar a Perla?

Suena algo tonto, pero podría funcionar, yo haría lo que sea por recuperar a Perla…

De todos modos no estoy seguro si puedo confiar en estos dos sujetos, la canaria era muy hermosa pero eso no tiene nada que ver, no los conozco, si siquiera sé porque están aquí…

Esto es sospechoso, una parte debo agradecerles ya que me salvaron de ser asesinado por Taylán espiritual pero… hay algo en ellos que me provoca sospechas en mi interior… ¿Quiénes son ellos en realidad?

Mi alegría y emoción al enterarme de que puedo salvar a Perla son infinitas… así como la preocupación y sospechas de que algo salga mal… ¿Pero qué podría salir mal? No lo sé…

Si tuviera éxito en la misión de salvar a Perla mi vida caería en la alegría y en la prosperidad como antes… lo que será difícil es evitar que Taylán la lastime… eso será algo muy difícil… no se me ocurre nada para evitarlo... si me interpusiera en los ataques moriría yo y fracasaría en la misión… si luchara con él moriría yo y también fracasaría… esto es algo… muy pero muy difícil…

De todas maneras no creo durar una semana más sin Perla, valdrá la pena intentarlo…

**-Fin Intervalo-**

Blu no lo pensó más, tomó su decisión, abrió sus alas, despegó del suelo y se batió en vuelo con rumbo a la cueva del sur…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la selva:<strong>

"¿Crees que venga?" – preguntó Liz.

"No lo sé… pero presiento que ha tomado una decisión…" – contestó Stark.

"¿Quieres que vaya preparando todo?" – preguntó ella.

"Sí" – afirmó Stark.

Liz asintió con la cabeza y se adentró en la cueva…

"Cielos… ahora que lo pienso podría ir a explorar la selva… quizás descubra algo interesante…" – pensó Stark.

El líder de los guardianes no lo pensó más y emprendió su viaje iniciando su exploración por la selva…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en otro lugar:<strong>

En un gigantesco árbol con grandes ramas y hojas reposaba Lisandro algo desorientado y pensando silenciosamente…

De pronto detrás de él aterrizaron Karen junto con Pablo y Sofía:

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Pablo.

"Sí" – afirmó Lisandro.

"¿Por qué esa cara?" – preguntó Karen.

"Estoy preocupado por papá" – contestó Lisandro.

"Ahora que lo dices, también estoy preocupada por él" – dijo Sofía.

"Ya ni siquiera habla con nosotros" – comentó Lisandro apenado.

"Y siempre está caminando sólo entre la tormenta, como si no sintiera frío de estar bajo la lluvia" – opinó Pablo.

"Debemos hacer algo por él…" – ofreció Lisandro.

"Tienes razón… ¿pero qué podríamos hacer?" – preguntó Sofía.

"No lo sé… pero debemos hacer algo antes que termine suicidándose…" – contestó Lisandro serio.

"¿Dónde podrá estar?" – preguntó Sofía.

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta…" – dijo Karen.

Lo que nadie sabía es que no muy lejos de los jóvenes guacamayos se encontraba Stark vigilándolos…

"Vaya… al parecer Blu tiene una hermosa familia… esto es muy interesante…" – pensaba Stark.

"Tendremos que pensar una manera para que lo encontremos lo más rápido posible" – dijo Pablo.

"¿Y si vamos con Rafael?" – ofreció Sofía – "Quizás él lo haya visto" – agregó.

Lisandro miró hacia el cielo y descubrió que las gigantescas nubes de lluvia seguían cubriendo el Sol y el cielo…

"Creo que no hay alternativa… debemos encontrarlo rápido, la tormenta va a empezar de nuevo…" – dijo Lisandro mientras observaba las grandes nubes de tormenta…

"¿Y qué estamos esperando?" – preguntó Karen abriendo sus alas.

Los jóvenes guacamayos abrieron sus alas y despegaron hacia el cielo con rumbo al árbol de Rafael…

"Deseo aprender más sobre estos guacamayos… los seguiré…" – pensó Stark.

En un segundo Stark abrió sus brazos y cerró sus ojos, luego de meditar un poco un destello blanco brilló con mucha fuerza sobre él, unos segundos después se transformó en un águila espiritual:

Stark estaba por despegar pero luego miró a su alrededor y descubrió que su aura de devoción aún seguía brillando a su alrededor:

"Si no quiero que descubran mi identidad sería correcto ocultar mi aura…" – pensó serio.

Stark se concentró al máximo y en un segundo provocó que su aura de devoción desaparezca…

"Cielos… sin mi aura de poder me siento débil…" – pensó Stark mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie.

Una vez que Stark pudo mantenerse de pie y logró acostumbrarse a moverse sin su aura de devoción abrió sus alas aladas y despegó al cielo siguiendo a los jóvenes guacamayos…

**15 minutos después:**

Finalmente Lisandro junto a Karen y sus hermanos aterrizaron frente al árbol de Rafael, no muy lejos estaba Stark observándolos:

"¡Rafael!" – llamó Lisandro.

Nadie le contestó.

"¡Rafael!" – llamó de nuevo.

De pronto y de la nada apareció un ejército de 18 tucansitos frente a ellos:

"¡Ataquen!" – gritó uno de los pequeñines.

De pronto y en menos de un segundo Lisandro, Karen, Pablo y Sofía fueron abordados y atacados sin piedad por los hijos de Rafael…

"¡AWWW!" – gritó Karen – "¡DETENGANSE!"

"¿Por qué les gustan tanto mis plumas?" – preguntó Pablo mientras observaba como le arrancaban sus plumas.

"¡AH, NO ME MUERDAS ALLÍ!" – se quejó Lisandro.

Luego de 1 minuto de tortura finalmente los tucansitos agotaron sus energías…

"No creo poder acostumbrarme a esta clase de bienvenidas…" – se quejó Karen mientras se sacudía la tierra y unas plumas sueltas.

"Será mejor que te acostumbres, porque siempre que vengamos aquí nos dejarán sin plumas" – opinó Pablo.

"Cielos, debo verme como un monstruo con la tierra cubriendo mis alas…" – dijo Karen mientras trataba de limpiar sus alas.

"Descuida, te ves hermosa como siempre…" – opinó Lisandro cariñoso.

"Que tierno eres…" – susurró Karen inclinándose hacia Lisandro para besarlo.

"¡Vaya, vaya!" – gritó Rafael detrás de ellos – "¡Al parecer tenemos otra parejita de tortolitos aquí!" – bromeó.

Lisandro y Karen, cuyos picos estaban a milímetros de distancia, alejaron sus rostros ruborizados al máximo algo enfadados por ser interrumpidos por Rafael…

"Ustedes dos me recuerdan a Blu y a Perla, son iguales a ellos…" – opinó Rafael mientras miraba a Lisandro y a Karen con nostalgia.

Karen rio levemente por el comentario de Rafael mientras que Lisandro se cubría la cara con sus alas para ocultar su rostro rojo como un tomate…

Luego de contener la vergüenza Lisandro dio un gran suspiro, miró a Rafael y continuó con la charla:

"¿Has visto a nuestro padre?" – preguntó él.

"Oh… si lo he visto" – contestó él.

"¿Dónde?" – preguntó Sofía.

"En el sur de la selva" – contestó Rafael.

"¿En el sur?" – preguntó Pablo extrañado.

"¿Qué podría estar haciendo en el sur de la selva?" – preguntó Sofía.

"Es algo extraño, todos saben que en el sur no hay otra cosa que enormes cuevas y montañas rocosas…" – dijo Lisandro sospechoso.

"Pues tendremos que ir al sur" – dijo Karen abriendo sus alas.

"Yo me quedaré aquí… Eva me ha dejado a cargo de los niños y si llego a escaparte me dejará sin plumas…" – dijo Rafael algo asustado.

"De acuerdo" – dijo Lisandro.

Los jóvenes guacamayos abrieron sus alas y despegaron hacia el cielo…

"¡Buena suerte!" – gritó Rafael.

"La necesitaremos…" – pensó Lisandro.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la zona montañosa de la selva:<strong>

"Vaya… esa montaña es enorme…" – pensó Blu asombrado por ver tantas cuevas y montañas a su alrededor…

De pronto un gran trueno aturdió a nuestro héroe y las nubes reanudaron la gran lluvia nuevamente:

"¿Lluvia?" – se preguntó Blu – "No me importa… ya no siento nada…" – agregó serio.

Nuestro héroe ahora sin sentimientos y emociones caminaba bajo la helada e implacable lluvia sin sentir miedo o frío en su cuerpo… su corazón se había endurecido mucho después de la muerte de su amada Perla…

"Ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia… ¿dónde estará esa cueva?" – se preguntaba Blu con cara de ¬¬!

No muy lejos de él estaban dos aves espirituales con cascos blindados como armadura observándolo sigilosamente… estas dos aves espirituales eran líderes de las tropas aladas.

"¿Quién es ese mortal?" – preguntó Gian.

"No estoy seguro… siento gran firmeza y decisión en su interior…" – contestó Belis.

Pero de pronto apareció un ave espiritual quien era el líder superior de las tropas aladas, Dylan, quien además de un casco blindado también poseía una gran armadura.

"¿Gian, Belis, qué hacen aquí?" – preguntó el espíritu superior.

"Estamos vigilando a un mortal" – contestó Gian.

"¿Cuál mortal?" – preguntó el espíritu superior.

"Ahí está" – contestó Belis señalando a Blu.

"¿Qué opina usted, Dylan?" – preguntó Gian.

"Presiento que este mortal está siendo dominado por la furia y al mismo tiempo por el amor…" – contestó Dylan mientras observaba a Blu con mucha atención.

"¿Recomienda matar a este mortal?" – preguntó Belis revelando unas gigantescas y letales garras aladas.

"También presiento que ha tomado una gran decisión en su interior, una decisión positiva, se está dirigiendo hacia la cueva principal" – contestó Dylan.

"¿Usted cree que este mortal sea el elegido para cumplir la misión?" – preguntó Belis.

"No lo sé… pero Stark ha ordenado que protejamos esta área de los espíritus oscuros, y así lo haremos" – contestó Dylan.

De pronto otros guerreros alados fueron surgiendo de la oscuridad, todos observaban a Blu con atención…

"¿Por qué siento que alguien me está observando?" – se preguntó Blu.

El guacamayo dio media vuelta, pero sus ojos no eran capaces de ver a los espíritus alados que lo observaban…

Blu se alivió y siguió su marcha…

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta con Lisandro:<strong>

"Estamos en el sur…" – dijo Lisandro mientras observaba grandes montañas y cuevas…

"Ya lo veo…" – dijo Karen asombrada por ver gigantescas montañas frente a ella.

"Tendremos que separarnos" – ordenó Lisandro.

"De acuerdo, yo iré por aquí, ustedes vayan por allá…" – dijo Pablo señalando distintas direcciones.

"No me quiero separar de ti…" – se quejó Karen tomando las alas de Lisandro.

"Descuida, será por poco tiempo…" – dijo Lisandro.

Karen abrazó a Lisandro y luego lo besó con mucha pasión…

No muy lejos Stark aún los estaba observando:

"Jóvenes enamorados… que hermoso sentimiento…" – pensaba Stark conmovido por la amorosa escena entre Lisandro y Karen.

Al separarse Lisandro tenía la mirada perdida, provocando que Karen ría levemente…

"Cuídate mucho…" – susurró Lisandro.

"Tú también…" – susurró ella.

Stark estaba por marcharse pero luego abrió sus ojos como platos y sintió un gran dolor dentro de él:

"No puede ser…" – pensó Stark mientras trataba de contener su dolor.

Luego de unos segundos de dolor finalmente Stark logró recuperarse:

"Presiento fuerzas oscuras cerca de aquí…" – pensaba serio.

Stark estaba por despegar hacia la cueva para avisar a su ejército alado que estuvieran en estado de máxima alerta, pero luego observó a los jóvenes guacamayos…

"Cielos… no puedo dejar que se separen… serían objetivos fáciles para las fuerzas hostiles si se encuentran solos…" – pensó Stark preocupado por los jóvenes.

El águila alada denominada como Stark no lo pensó dos veces y activo su aura de devoción para poder utilizar sus poderes…

"Jóvenes, deben quedarse juntos" – escucharon los guacamayos en su mente.

"¿Quién dijo eso?" – preguntó Sofía algo asustada.

"¿Quién está ahí?" – preguntaron Lisandro y Pablo dispuestos a defender a las chicas.

"El ejército oscuro se acerca… no deben separarse… quédense unidos en un grupo y sobrevivirán…" – dijo Stark telepático.

"Deberíamos hacerle caso…" – dijo Lisandro.

"Muy bien, nos quedaremos en grupo, vayamos por aquí" – dijo Pablo señalando la misma dirección que Blu había tomado para ir a la cueva principal…

"Excelente, ahora puedo dirigirme a la cueva tranquilo" – pensó Stark mientras despegaba hacia la cueva principal.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con Blu:<strong>

Finalmente Blu había encontrado la cueva principal…

"¿Hola?" – saludó Blu.

Nadie le contestó.

"¡HOLAAAAAA!" – gritó provocando un gran eco dentro de la cueva.

De pronto Blu fue atacado por dos aves espirituales:

"¿Quién crees que eres para entrar a la cueva principal?" – preguntó uno de los espíritus mientras colocaba sus gigantescas y letales aladas sobre el cuello de Blu con intenciones de cortarle el cuello.

"Detecto sensaciones de odio y rencor dentro de este mortal" – dijo el otro espíritu.

"Entonces lo mataré" – dijo el otro presionando sus garras aladas provocando que Blu empiece a perder sangre seriamente.

De pronto los dos espíritus fueron atacados ferozmente por Liz:

"¡No se atrevan a tocarlo!" – gritó ella.

"Este mortal está dominado por el odio y el rencor" – dijo una de las aves espirituales.

"Este mortal es el elegido" – dijo Liz utilizando sus poderes para sanar las heridas en el cuello de Blu.

"Gracias por salvarme" – agradeció Blu.

"No fue nada, ahora debemos entrar" – dijo Liz permitiéndole el paso a la cueva principal a Blu.

Y así Blu y Liz ingresaron a la cueva…

**5 minutos después:**

Finalmente Stark había aterrizado en la entrada de la cueva principal:

Las dos aves espirituales que protegían la entrada a la cueva recibieron a Stark presentando sus letales garras y haciendo una formal reverencia ante él…

De pronto aparecieron los tres líderes de las tropas de Stark: Dylan, Belis y Gian.

"¿Tiene nuevas órdenes?" – preguntó Dylan.

"Sí" – afirmó Stark.

Dylan, Belis y Gian escucharon con atención:

"Estoy sintiendo fuerzas oscuras deambulando por las montañas" – dijo Stark – "Que las tropas de élite entren a la cueva y protejan al elegido hasta que termine el ritual que lo enviará al pasado" – agregó.

Los tres líderes obedecieron, y en menos de un segundo el ejército alado ingresó a la cueva principal tomando posiciones defensivas preparadas para hacer frente a los espíritus oscuros…

Mientras tanto con Blu y Liz:

"Aquí es donde se realizará el ritual" – dijo Liz señalando una gigantesca sala con un portal en el centro.

"Vaya… me pregunto quién habrá construido todo esto…" – dijo Blu asombrado por tal maravillosa construcción.

"Es una larga historia… quizás en otro momento" – dijo Liz.

"Oye, pero está muy oscuro, no puedo ver casi nada…" – se quejó Blu.

Liz abrió sus alas y de repente se encendieron millones de antorchas que iluminaban toda la sala del ritual hasta iluminar la entrada de la cueva, justo donde se encontraba el ejército alado de Stark…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con Dylan, Belis y Gian:<strong>

"Cierren las puertas" – ordenó Dylan – "Que nadie más ingrese a la cueva"

Gian y Belis cerraron las puertas…

"Vaya… hace años que nadie enciende las antorchar, Liz está haciendo un buen trabajo" – opinó Dylan feliz de que la cueva vuelva a estar iluminada.

"Las puertas están cerradas" – dijo Gian.

"Excelente, ahora debemos preparar las tropas para la batalla" – dijo Dylan.

Los tres líderes estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron a preparar el ejército alado de Stark para la defensa de la cueva principal.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente con Blu y Liz:<strong>

Estaban charlando alegremente hasta que Stark apareció detrás de Blu:

"¿Has tomado tu decisión?" – preguntó Stark.

"Sí" – afirmó Blu – "Viajaré al pasado"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>_

_**Vaya, al parecer Blu ha tomado la decisión que cambiará su vida para siempre…**_

_**Por otro lado Lisandro, Karen, Pablo y Sofía siguen deambulando sin dirección por las montañas del sur, y como todos hemos podido leer el ejército oscuro está recorriendo las montañas en busca de la cueva principal…**_

_**¿Qué pasará con Stark, Liz y Blu?**_

_**¿El ejército oscuro encontrará la cueva principal?**_

_**¿Qué pasará con la defensa de Dylan, Belis y Gian?**_

_**¿Qué pasará con los jóvenes guacamayos?**_

_**Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo…**_

_**Un abrazo.**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**_

_**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**_

_**Saludos desde Argentina.**_


	4. El viaje al pasado Parte I

Hola a todos, un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela, vayan por palomitas y refrescos, disfruten y tengan buena lectura:

_**Capítulo 3: El viaje al pasado (Parte I)**_

Stark, Liz y Blu caminaban por los largos pasillos de la sala del conjuro mientras compartían una seria charla, en la cual Stark y Liz explicaban a Blu diversas cosas de los guardianes espirituales alados…

"Y así es como esta cueva fue construida…" – terminó Stark.

"Vaya, que historia tan increíble" – comentó Blu asombrado por la historia de Stark.

"¿Alguna otra pregunta?" – preguntó Liz.

"Sí" – afirmó Blu.

"¿Cuál?" – preguntó ella.

"¿Cómo es que ustedes tienen… poderes?" – preguntó Blu.

"Entre las montañas hay un árbol especial, es el Árbol Sagrado" – contestó Stark – "Esa es nuestra fuente de poder… si el Árbol Sagrado es destruido nuestros poderes desaparecerán hasta que hagamos surgir otro…" – agregó serio.

"¿Ustedes son… inmortales?" – preguntó Blu.

"Bueno, no diría totalmente inmortales…" – contestó Stark.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó interesado el guacamayo.

"Verás… un guerrero alado puede morir ante un guerrero oscuro, así como un guerrero oscuro puede morir ante un guerrero alado" – contestó Stark.

"¿Otra pregunta?" – preguntó Liz nuevamente.

"Sí" – afirmó él – "¿Exactamente cómo pueden morir los espíritus oscuros?" – preguntó.

Stark sonrió diabólicamente, activó su aura y de pronto sus garras se hicieron 3 veces más largas...

Una vez Stark reveló sus gigantescas y letales garras aladas comenzó a hacer maniobras de combate, tanto defensivas como agresivas…

A medida que realizaba las maniobras de combate, Stark fue acercándose hacia Blu mientras revoleaba sus letales garras de un lado al otro… finalmente Stark colocó sus letales garras a milímetros del cuello de Blu.

"Hay dos maneras de matar a un espíritu oscuro" – dijo Stark.

"¿Cuáles?" – preguntó Blu aterrorizado por las letales garras de Stark a milímetros de su cuello.

"Debes atravesarlos con tus garras o cortarles el cuello…" – contestó Stark sonriendo diabólicamente.

"¿Y tú… tú ya has matado a un espíritu oscuro?" – preguntó Blu.

"Ufff… he matado a miles…" – contestó Stark mientras ocultaba su aura, provocando que sus garras vuelvan a su estado normal.

"¿Y tú Liz?" – preguntó Blu – "¿Ya has matado a alguien?"

"Todavía no…" – contestó ella algo avergonzada.

"El tiempo de convertirte en una guerrera llegará, Liz, sé paciente y llegarás a ser la mejor guerrera que esté en las filas del ejército alado" – dijo Stark animando a Liz.

"¿Tú has matado a alguien?" – preguntó Liz mirando a Blu.

"Sí" – afirmó Blu – "Ya he matado a alguien…"

_**Flashback (Spoiler del último capítulo de Lealtades y traiciones"):**_

Blu, quien ahora fue fortalecido con la fuerza de Pepillo y la agilidad de Perla fue convertido en "Súper Blu" xD!

Taylán desesperado empezó a atacar a Blu con rápidos, fuertes y feroces zarpazos provenientes de sus afiladas garras…

La agilidad de Perla permitió a Blu esquivar fácilmente los fallidos ataques del halcón…

Blu empezó a atacar a Taylán a una velocidad increíblemente rápida...

El halcón usó nuevamente sus gruesas y duras alas como un escudo para rechazar todo ataque…

La fuerza de Pepillo le permitió a Blu tomar las alas-escudo de Taylán y apretarlas con tanta fuerza hasta romperlas…

El halcón gritó de dolor por sus alas rotas, se arrodilló en el suelo y miró a Blu, quien tenía sus ojos completamente negros por la furia y el rencor que le tenía por matar a Perla…

"¡No volverás a matar nadie!" – gritó Blu.

Taylán arrojó un feroz zarpazo al rostro del guacamayo, pero éste lo esquivó rápidamente y sin dificultades.

Blu agarró a Taylán del cuello, lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia una roca y se escuchó como los huesos del halcón se rompieron al estrellarse contra la dura roca…

Blu despegó a toda velocidad y aterrizó a un lado de Taylán, quien estaba totalmente fuera de combate…

El guacamayo afiló sus garras y no dejó de arrojar fuertes zarpazos a Taylán…

Blu masacró a Taylán…

Una vez Taylán estaba oficialmente muerto Blu se alejó de su cadáver algo impactado por haber cometido algo tan malévolo…

Blu observó sus garras y sus alas y descubrió que estaban totalmente manchados por la sangre del halcón… provocándole un gran impacto…

Rápidamente las grandes gotas de agua de la tormenta lavaron las alas y las garras de Blu… quitándole toda la sangre del halcón de encima…

Taylán fue masacrado por Blu de una forma cruel y malévola… MALÉVOLA…

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Stark y Liz abrieron sus ojos como platos y se miraron preocupados entre ellos:

"¿Tú hiciste eso?" – preguntó Stark.

"Sí" – afirmó Blu – "¿Por qué, hay algún problema con eso?" – preguntó él.

Stark activó su aura, cerró sus ojos y se concentró al máximo en sus pensamientos, colocó sus alas en el pecho de Blu mientras canalizaba su poder…

Stark abrió sus ojos y miró a Blu preocupado:

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó Blu.

Stark no contestó, y de repente empezó a sentir dolor dentro de él…

"¿Estás bien, maestro?" – preguntó Liz preocupada.

"Esto no puede ser…" – pensaba Stark.

Blu estaba por hablar pero de pronto sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir aún más fuerte y más rápido…

"Me siento… extraño…" – dijo Blu.

Stark rompió su conexión con Blu:

"Ya vuelvo…" – dijo Stark alejándose.

"Espera aquí" – ordenó Liz mientras seguía a Stark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras tanto con las tropas aladas:<strong>_

"¿Para qué nos estamos reuniendo aquí?" – preguntó uno de los soldados alados.

"Las fuerzas oscuras se acercan…" – contestó Dylan.

"¿Fuerzas oscuras?" – preguntó otro soldado.

"Sí" – afirmó Gian.

Los soldados alados comenzaron a mirarse preocupados entre ellos… es como si tuvieran MIEDO…

"¿Cuántos oscuros son?" – preguntó otro soldado.

"Ya hemos enviado a Hall, nuestro mejor explorador y guerrero a reconocer la zona…" – respondió Belis.

"Enviaré un grupo de guerreros a defender el árbol sagrado" – dijo Gian.

Las puertas de la cueva principal se abrieron y rápidamente un grupo de guerreros alados emprendieron viaje hacia el Árbol Sagrado con el fin de defenderlo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras tanto en las montañas:<strong>_

**-Intervalo del guerrero y explorador Hall-**

Presiento fuerzas negativas en las montañas… presiento furia, odio, rencor, deseos de guerra, sed de sangre…

La batalla se acerca, la cueva principal es una de las pocas fortalezas que ha estado escondida y mantenida en secreto por la sala del conjuro…

Sin embargo mis pensamientos están muy claros:

Los enemigos se sienten atraídos por algo que está dentro de la cueva… algo malévolo… algo oscuro…

Yo presiento que el elegido (Blu) tiene algo que ver con esto… cuando lo vi entrando a la cueva principal con Liz sentí algo muy extraño dentro de él, sentí algo que yo no puedo explicar, digamos que sentí una combinación de fuerzas positivas y fuerzas negativas… sentí amor y bondad, así como también sentí odio e ira dentro del elegido…

Pero la pregunta que todos nos estamos haciendo es la siguiente:

¿De qué lado está el elegido? ¿Del lado alado? ¿O del lado oscuro?

Esas son muy buenas preguntas, así como también son sospechas…

¿Aliado o traidor? ¿Bondad o sed de sangre? ¿Amor o ira?

También son unas excelentes preguntas… mi conocimiento espiritual no está lo suficientemente entrenado como para descubrir otras fuerzas, ya sean negativas o positivas…

Se acercan tiempos difíciles y conflictivos entre los reinos alados y los reinos oscuros…

La Luz contra la Oscuridad…

El Fuego contra el Hielo…

El Afecto contra el Odio…

El amor contra el Egoísmo…

Reino contra Reino…

Alados contra Oscuros…

El Bien contra el Mal…

A pesar de que el Líder Oscuro posee un ejército muchísimo más numeroso y fuerte daremos combate hasta el agotamiento… o hasta la muerte…

En todos los tiempos cuando la situación es difícil y todo parece perdido, en momentos de necesidad la luz brilla en la oscuridad…

Y hasta la más mínima muestra de valor puede cambiar el curso de la guerra…

**-Fin Intervalo Hall-**

"Esta zona está despejada de fuerzas oscuras" – pensó Hall.

El guerrero alado miró hacia el cielo y descubrió que las nubes estaban extremadamente oscuras y no paraban de arrojar relámpagos al suelo terrestre…

"Esas nubes no son normales, tendría que explorar esa zona"

Hall no lo pensó más, abrió sus alas aladas y despegó del suelo a toda velocidad con rumbo hacia las extrañas nubes…

**15 minutos después:**

Finalmente Hall ha llegado hacia las extrañas nubes:

"Presiento odio y sed de sangre muy cerca de aquí" – pensó Hall.

De pronto empezó a escucharse ruidos…

"¿Qué es ese ruido?"

Hall aterrizó en el suelo y sigilosamente fue acercándose hacia el lugar desde donde provenían esos extraños ruidos…

Finalmente llegó al lugar:

"Esto no puede ser…" – pensaba Hall aterrorizado al ver a todo un ejército oscuro marchando hacia la cueva principal…

Los guerreros oscuros, equipados con gruesas armaduras y cascos y armados con grandes y letales garras de acero marchaban rápidamente hacia la entrada de la cueva principal con el fin de causar caos…

Mientras que muchos guerreros estaban armados, otros guerreros portaban los estandartes nacionales que representaban al reino oscuro y a todo su poder y fuerza…

"¿Quién es ese sujeto?" – se preguntó Hall mientras observaba a un guerrero oscuro que poseía una aura infame a su alrededor…

"¡RÁPIDO!" – ordenó el espíritu oscuro superior – "¡NO SE DENTENGAN!"

"Ese guerrero oscuro con el aura a su alrededor debe ser el capitán de este ejército" – pensó Hall.

Hall miró hacia al horizonte y descubrió que los enemigos no dejaban de venir... decenas, cientos, miles, decenas de miles de soldados oscuros se dirigían a atacar la cueva principal…

A medida que el ejército oscuro caminaba entre las plantas y árboles el terreno se iba marchitando y muriendo… toda la zona estaba siendo corrompida sin piedad por las auras de los capitanes oscuros…

Hall miró hacia el centro del ejército enemigo y descubrió a un espíritu oscuro que era mucho más grande que los demás, poseía una gran armadura, tenía armas mucho más avanzadas que las de los guerreros oscuros normales y tenía una gigantesca aura infame a su alrededor…

"No puedo creerlo…" – se dijo Hall a sí mismo – "Todos estos días creía que ese espíritu oscuro enorme era sólo una leyenda… pero no… el líder oscuro es real…"

Hall estaba por marcharse pero algo lo detuvo:

"¡Enemigos al frente, prepárense para el combate!" – gritó uno de los capitanes.

Los soldados oscuros gritaron en cántico de guerra y se enfrentaron a una gran escaramuza de guerreros alados...

"¡Que no quede uno con vida!" – gritó uno de los capitanes – "¡Mátenlos a todos!"

Los oscuros tenían una ventaja decisiva sobre los guerreros alados por superarlos infinitamente en número…

Los gritos de dolor y el sonido de las garras de acero atravesando y asesinando se escuchaban permanentemente en la zona…

"¡Sigan avanzando!" – gritó el capitán oscuro mientras asesinaba a un guerrero alado – "¡No se detengan!" – gritó mientras asesinaba a otro guerrero alado con un terrible zarpazo de sus garras de acero…

"Esto es espantoso…" – pensó Hall horrorizado mientras observaba como los alados eran masacrados sin piedad por el ejército oscuro.

Uno por uno los guerreros alados morían ante los guerreros oscuros…

"Maldición… los guerreros oscuros están muy cerca del Árbol Sagrado…" – pensaba Hall preocupado.

**20 minutos después:**

Finalmente la batalla había terminado, desgraciadamente las tropas aladas fueron vencidas y los oscuros proclamaron su victoria en ese terreno muy cercano a la cueva principal y al Árbol Sagrado…

"Debo avisar a Stark" – pensó Hall.

Hall estaba por despegar pero un guerrero oscuro lo tomó por sorpresa y lo arrojó al suelo con mucha fuerza.

"¡Vas a morir!" – gritó el espíritu oscuro arrojando un zarpazo con sus garras de acero.

Hall esquivó el ataque, activó su aura y reveló sus letales garras aladas y entabló combate contra el espíritu oscuro:

"¡Tu nación está perdida!" – gritó el espíritu oscuro atacando a Hall con todas sus fuerzas.

Hall fue derribado en el suelo y el guerrero oscuro comenzó a ahorcarlo con mucha fuerza…

"¡Ahora morirás de una buena vez!" – gritó el oscuro.

Hall cerró sus ojos y se preparaba para su muerte…

"¡HEY!" – gritó alguien a lo lejos.

El oscuro dio media vuelta y descubrió a un jóven guacamayo azul:

"¡SUÉLTALO!" – gritó Lisandro.

"¡Corre pequeño!" – gritó Hall – "¡Aquí no estás a salvo, corre!"

Lisandro no obedeció, tomó una piedra y se la arrojó en la cara al guerrero oscuro:

"¡Pagarás por eso!" – gritó el oscuro despegando hacia Lisandro y dejando libre a Hall.

Lisandro empezó a escapar del espíritu oscuro a toda velocidad para no ser asesinado…

Luego de unos momentos de intensa persecución finalmente Lisandro fue derribado en el suelo…

El guerrero oscuro aterrizó brutalmente sobre el ala de Lisandro, rompiéndosela…

"¡AAAAHHH!" – gritó Lisandro de dolor – "¡Mi ala!"

"¡Ahora morirás!" – gritó el oscuro.

Lisandro se preparó para ser asesinado…

"¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!" – gritó alguien por detrás de ellos.

El guerrero oscuro dio media vuelta y en menos de un segundo fue atravesado por las garras de Hall…

El oscuro dejo libre a Lisandro y cayó muerto al suelo…

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Hall mirando a Lisandro.

"Mi ala… me duele mucho…" – contestó Lisandro mientras se retorcía de dolor.

De pronto aparecieron Karen, Sofía y Pablo:

"¿Qué le has hecho a mi novio?" – preguntó Karen observando con furia a Hall.

"Yo no le he hecho nada, más bien le he salvado la vida" – contestó Hall señalando el cadáver del guerrero oscuro.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Karen abrazando a Lisandro.

"Eso creo…" – contestó Lisandro correspondiéndole el abrazo a Karen con su ala sana.

"Tienes el ala rota…" – informó Hall.

"Esta va a arruinarme el día…" – dijo Lisandro mientras trataba de contener el dolor.

"Descuida, yo te ayudaré" – dijo Hall.

Hall activó su aura nuevamente y posicionó sus alas sobre el ala rota de Lisandro, y en menos de un segundo fue curada…

"Ahora tienen que irse de aquí…" – ordenó Hall.

"No podemos, estamos buscando a Blu, es nuestro padre" – dijo Lisandro – "Y no nos iremos sin él" – agregó firmemente.

"Tu padre es el elegido para viajar al pasado y salvar a Perla, una guacamaya azul hembra" – dijo Hall.

"Perla es nuestra madre, pero… un momento…" – dudó Lisandro – "¿Nuestro padre viajará al pasado para salvar a nuestra madre?" – preguntó él.

"Sí" – afirmó Hall.

"¡Genial!" – gritaron todos muy alegres por la posibilidad de que Perla sea salvada.

"No hay tiempo para festejos" – dijo Hall – "¡Tienen que alejarse de esta zona!" agregó severo.

De pronto aparecieron otros diez guerreros oscuros detrás de ellos:

"¡Corran!" – gritó Hall mientras se enfrentaba a los diez guerreros oscuros.

Los jóvenes asintieron y escaparon del lugar…

Luego de unos minutos Hall había logrado matar a tres de los diez guerreros oscuros, pero estaba perdiendo fuerza rápidamente por estás enfrentándose sólo a diez guerreros enemigos…

De pronto una magnífica idea cruzó por la mente de Hall, rápidamente asesinó a otro guerrero oscuro, levantó sus alas y se hizo invisible a los enemigos, permitiéndole un fácil escape del lugar conflictivo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras tanto en la cueva principal:<strong>_

"¿Qué sucede, maestro?" – preguntó Liz acercándose a Stark.

"Blu está corrompido por el odio y la furia" – contestó Stark preocupado.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó ella incrédula.

"El odio y la furia hacia Taylán lo han corrompido" – repitió él.

"¿Y por qué no nos ha atacado?" – preguntó ella.

"El amor que siente por Perla está contrarrestando a su furia interior" – contestó Stark – "Pero no podrá aguantar mucho más tiempo" – agregó.

"Debemos enviarlo al pasado ahora" – dijo Liz.

"Tienes razón" – dijo Stark.

"¡Aquí están!" – gritó Blu apareciendo detrás de ellos – "¿Dónde han estado?"

"Eso no importa, viajarás al pasado ahora" – dijo Stark.

Blu asintió con la cabeza y emprendió su viaje hacia la sala del conjuro nuevamente…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Los preparativos para el viaje al pasado de Blu están empezando…**

**El soldado alado Hall descubrió al ejército oscuro merodeando cerca del Árbol Sagrado y de la cueva principal en busca del elegido (Blu).**

**Los soldados alados que fueron enviados a defender el Árbol Sagrado fueron masacrados por las tropas oscuras…**

**Grandes peligros esperan a nuestro héroe guacamayo...**

**¿Qué pasará con el Árbol Sagrado?**

**¿Qué pasará con el elegido?**

**¿Qué pasará con la defensa de Dylan, Gian y Belis?**

**¿Qué pasará con Hall?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo…**

**Un abrazo a todos.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	5. El viaje al pasado Parte II

Hola a todos, he regresado con un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela, como muchos de ustedes han podido notar, esta historia tiene un grado de Ciencia Ficción bastante alto, no obstante el grado de Ciencia Ficción se irá reduciendo cuando Blu viaje al pasado, en el momento de que nuestro héroe viaje al pasado CASI todo volverá a la normalidad y será más realista.

_**Capítulo 4: El viaje al pasado (Parte II)**_

Stark, Liz y Blu caminaban hacia la sala del conjuro nuevamente luego de separarse por un pequeño tiempo…

"¿Stark?" – llamó Blu.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" – preguntó Blu.

"30 minutos" – contestó Stark.

"Cielos… debería hacer ejercicio más a diario…" – bromeó Blu.

"Descuida, cuando viajes al pasado harás suficiente ejercicio cuando te enfrentes a Taylán" – dijo Liz.

"¿Cómo podré matar a Taylán?" – preguntó Blu.

"De la misma manera como lo hiciste la primera vez" – contestó Stark.

"Pero eso es imposible, sólo pude matarlo porque Perla y Pepillo me dieron fuerza y agilidad" – dijo Blu – "Soy un debilucho" – agregó apenado.

"Mmmm…" – dudaba Stark.

"No eres un debilucho" – dijo Liz.

"Si no soy un debilucho ¿quién soy entonces?" – preguntó Blu.

"Eres el elegido… y también eres el salvador del reino alado" – contestó Liz.

"¿Salvador del reino alado?" – preguntó Blu confundido – "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Recuerdas a Taylán?" – preguntó ella.

"Sí" – afirmó Blu.

"Bueno, ese desgraciado es el líder del ejército oscuro" – dijo ella.

"¿Taylán? ¿Líder?" – preguntó Blu asombrado.

"Sí" – afirmó Liz.

"¿Pero cómo…?" – preguntaba Blu incrédulo.

"Cuando lo asesinaste tomó el liderazgo de los oscuros y nos declaró la guerra…" – dijo Liz.

"Cuando alguien muere, no muere del todo, su espíritu permanece y se une a uno de los dos reinos, el oscuro, y el alado" – dijo Stark.

"Quieres decir que esta guerra es culpa mía por asesinar a Taylán y permitir que tome el liderazgo de los oscuros…" – se lamentó Blu.

"Bueno… en parte sí, es tu culpa, pero también la culpa es nuestra por no haberlo detenido antes…" – dijo Liz.

"¿Y quiénes son los oscuros en realidad?" – preguntó Blu.

"Los oscuros son aves malvadas que fueron asesinadas por aves buenas" – contestó Stark.

"Vaya… creo que nunca podré entender esto…" – dijo Blu algo apenado.

"Con el tiempo lo entenderás…" – dijo Liz.

"¿Y cómo podré salvar a Perla?" – preguntó Blu – "Si mato a Taylán de nuevo salvaré a Perla, pero los condenaré a ustedes…" – agregó muy frustrado.

"Recuerda esto: la muerte no siempre es necesaria, a veces sólo basta con disculparse" – dijo Stark sabio.

"Excelente idea, obligaré a Taylán a que se disculpe conmigo" – dijo Blu con cara de ^^!

"No debes obligarlo, sus disculpas deben provenir desde el interior de su corazón… si es que tiene corazón porque la verdad Taylán es muy cruel y malvado…" – opinó Liz dudosa.

"Cielos… no creo poder cumplir esta misión sólo…" – dijo Blu dando un gran suspiro demostrando miedo y preocupación.

"¿Liz?" – llamó Stark.

"¿Sí, maestro?"

"Tengo una nueva misión para ti" – dijo Stark.

"¿Cuál es mi misión?" – preguntó Liz.

"Ayudarás a Blu en su viaje al pasado" – contestó Stark.

"¿Qué?" – preguntaron Blu y Liz al mismo tiempo incrédulos.

"Maestro pero yo… pero yo…" – tartamudeaba Liz.

"Silencio, Liz, tu nueva misión es ayudar a Blu a salvar a Perla, no regreses al reino antes de que esa misión esté completada" – dijo Stark firmemente.

Liz asintió con la cabeza e hizo una elegante reverencia ante Stark sellando su nueva misión junto a Blu…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la puerta de la cueva principal:<strong>

"¡Abran la puerta!" – gritó alguien por fuera de la puerta.

"¿Quién está ahí?" – preguntó Dylan.

"¡Prepárense todos!" – gritó Gian revelando sus letales garras.

Los soldados alados se posicionaron en formación defensiva firmemente y también revelaron sus auras y sus letales garras de acero.

"¡Abran la estúpida puerta!" – gritó alguien de nuevo.

"¿Quién está ahí?" – preguntó Dylán de nuevo.

"¡Dylan abre la estúpida puerta!" – gritó alguien.

"¡Antes debes decirme quien eres!" – gritó Dylan.

"¡Soy Hall!"

"¡Abran la puerta!" – ordenó Dylan.

La puerta se abrió…

"¡Hall!" – gritó Belis – "¡Tienes un aspecto terrible amigo!"

"¿Qué te ha ocurrido?" – preguntó Dylan mientras canalizaba su poder para curar las heridas de Hall.

"El ejército oscuro se aproxima" – contestó Hall.

"¡Sabía que esto pasaría!" – gritó Gian furioso – "¡Todo es culpa del elegido por matar a Taylán y entregarle el liderazgo del ejército oscuro!"

"¡Gian por favor ya cálmate!" – gritó Belis.

"¿Cómo quieres que esté calmado?" – preguntó Gian – "¡Vamos a morir todos!"

"¡Ya cállate cobarde!" – gritó Dylan.

"¡Piensa en mis hijos!" – gritó Gian.

"¡Tú no tienes hijos!" – gritó Belis con cara de -_-!

Los tres capitanes alados iniciaron una gran discusión entre ellos mientras que Hall sólo los observaba…

"Cielos… creo que informar a Stark sólo depende de mí…" – pensó Hall.

Los tres capitanes seguían su discusión, los soldados alados solo se carcajeaban de la tonta escena de los capitanes del ejército…

"No se preocupen, debemos mantener la calma" – dijo Gian – "¡Vamos a morir todos!" – gritaba él desesperadamente.

Hall caminó hacia Gian y le dio una bofetada en la cara:

"¡Ya cierra la boca!" – gritó él.

"Gracias… necesitaba eso…" – dijo Gian algo adolorido por la bofetada de Hall.

"Debemos avisar a Stark" – dijo Hall.

Los capitanes estuvieron de acuerdo y despegaron del suelo dirigiéndose hacia la sala del conjuro en busca de Stark…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la cueva principal:<strong>

Finalmente Stark, Liz y Blu habían llegado a la sala del conjuro nuevamente…

Justo delante de ellos había un espíritu alado bastante extraño y diferente a los demás:

"Blu, quédate quieto sobre esos jeroglíficos" – ordenó Stark señalando unos extraños dibujos en el suelo.

Blu obedeció y se quedó quieto sobre los dibujos…

"Te haré una advertencia" – dijo Stark.

"¿Cuáles advertencias?" – preguntó Blu.

"No puedes encontrarte con tu pasado" – dijo Stark.

"¿Encontrarme con mi pasado?" – preguntó Blu confundido.

"Significa que Blu del Futuro no puede encontrarse con Blu del Pasado, o si no la cadena del tiempo se rompería y el mundo será un caos total…" – contestó Stark.

"De acuerdo" – dijo Blu.

"Comienza el conjuro" – ordenó Stark.

El conjurador obedeció y empezó a conjurar el hechizo realizando unos extraños e inusuales movimientos…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la puerta:<strong>

Todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso con los soldados…

¡BOOOM! – se escuchó.

"¿Qué fue eso?" – preguntó uno de los soldados.

"No lo sé" – contestaron los otros.

¡BOOOM! – se escuchó de nuevo.

Los soldados observaron la puerta de acero y descubrieron que lentamente estaba siendo destruida…

¡BOOOM!

"¡Prepárense!" – gritó uno de los soldados.

El ejército alado entró en formación defensiva mientras activaban sus auras y revelaban sus armas, las clásicas y letales garras de acero…

¡BOOOM!

"¡Quietos todos!" – gritó un soldado – "¡Sin miedo!"

¡BOOOM!

"¡Sin piedad!"

¡BOOOM!

"¡Ha llegado el momento de la cólera!"

¡BOOOM!

"¡Pase lo que pase por estas puertas no retrocederemos jamás!" – gritó el soldado heroico.

¡BOOOM!

"¡No importa lo que entre por la puerta, ustedes no cedan terreno jamás!" – gritó el soldado.

¡BOOOM!

"Estamos fritos…" – pensó otro soldado.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la sala del conjuro:<strong>

El conjuro iba por buen camino, Blu empezaba a sentir algo extraño alrededor de él:

"¿Cuánto falta?" – preguntó Liz – "Ya estoy aburrida…" – dijo ella impaciente.

"No debe faltar mucho…" – contestó Stark dudoso.

De pronto aparecieron los capitanes detrás de ellos:

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" – preguntó Stark.

"¡Nuestros enemigos se acercan!" – contestó Dylan.

"¿Los oscuros ya están aquí?" – preguntó Stark incrédulo.

"Sí" – afirmó Gian.

¡BOOOM! – se escuchó.

"¿Qué fue ese ruido?" – preguntó Liz algo asustada.

"Es la puerta, está siendo destruida, los enemigos penetrarán la defensa" – contestó Belis.

"Reúne a los guerreros de élite en este mismo lugar" – ordenó Dylan – "Si nuestra defensa en la puerta es derrotada haremos frente aquí" – agregó firme.

Los capitanes asintieron con la cabeza y en menos de un minuto reunieron a todos los guerreros de élite alrededor de Blu y el conjurador…

¡BOOOM! – se escuchó.

"Entrarán pronto…" – dijo Gian.

"Lo sé…" – dijo Stark.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" – preguntó Dylan.

"Debemos proteger al conjurador y al elegido" – contestó Stark.

"Muy bien, así lo haremos" – dijo Dylan.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente en la puerta:<strong>

¡BOOOM! – se escuchó.

"¡Quietos!" – gritó uno de los soldados alados.

¡BOOOM!

"¡No tengan miedo!"

El ruido se detuvo… todo parece haber terminado…

"Pues al parecer se han rendido" – dijo uno de los soldados – "Estas puertas no han sido penetradas durante milenios, estas puertas son INDESTRUCTIBLES" – agregó confiado el soldado.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! – se escuchó.

Las puertas fueron destruidas…

"Bueno… creo que ERAN INDESTRUCTIBLES" – dijo el soldado sintiéndose como un tonto.

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que se escuchó un fuerte cántico de guerra…

"¡Mátenlos a todos!" – gritó el capitán oscuro.

De pronto y en menos de un segundo los dos gigantescos ejércitos iniciaron su combate en la puerta de la cueva principal…

Era una verdadera masacre… miles de oscuros contra miles de alados… un combate durísimo y muy difícil…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la sala del conjuro:<strong>

Los gritos de dolor y el sonido del acero rompiendo, desgarrando, atravesando, cortando y matando no paraban de escucharse…

"Los enemigos ya están dentro…" – dijo Gian.

"Si la defensa de la puerta resiste el suficiente tiempo Blu ya estará en el pasado" – dijo Stark esperanzado.

"Sí… pero de todas formas moriremos todos…" – dijo Gian.

"Así es… la nación alada está perdida…" – dijo Belis dándose por vencido.

"Puede de que tengan razón, los oscuros extinguirán la nación alada…" – dijo Dylan.

"Tranquilos muchachos, si este es nuestro final, pues haremos que sea un final que sea digno de recordarse por años…" – dijo Stark firmemente.

"Maestro, me quedaré a morir contigo…" – dijo Liz.

"No Liz, tú tienes toda una vida por delante, no permitiré que mueras siendo tan joven…" – dijo Stark.

"¡Pero yo no quiero ir al pasado, quiero quedarme a pelear aquí, a defender y a morir por mi nación!" – gritó Liz.

"¡NO!" – gritó Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla:<strong>

La sangrienta batalla estaba muy equilibrada, los oscuros eran muchos más, pero los alados estaban muy bien organizados…

El capitán oscuro estaba en medio del campo de batalla mientras se defendía y asesinaba a los alados con mucha rapidez y sin piedad…

"¡No dejen de avanzar!" – gritó el capitán mientras clavaba y desgarraba el pecho de un guerrero alado, matándolo.

"¡Vamos chicos, esto ya está chupado!" – gritó un soldado alado animando a sus compañeros.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente en la sala del conjuro:<strong>

Stark sentía en su interior como sus compañeros y amigos alados morían ante los oscuros… el dolor era insoportable…

"¿Pero qué estamos haciendo aquí?" – preguntó Stark en voz alta.

"Pues estamos protegiendo al elegido" – contestó Dylan.

"Y estamos esperando nuestra muerte…" – dijo Belis.

"No podemos esperar aquí sin hacer nada…" – dijo Stark.

"Stark tiene razón" – dijo Hall.

Stark sonrió diabólicamente:

"¿Quién quiere matar oscuros un rato?" – preguntó Stark riendo levemente.

"¡YOOO!" – gritaron todos los guerreros de elite.

"¡Yo también!" – gritó Liz.

"Liz tú te quedarás aquí…" – ordenó Stark.

"¡Rayos!" – gritó ella algo enfadada.

"Stark, el portal está casi listo, necesito que me den 15 minutos más…" – dijo el conjurador.

"Descuida, tendrás más de 15 minutos" – dijo Stark.

Stark, Dylan, Belis, Gian y Hall junto a todos los guerreros de elite despegaron del suelo con rumbo a la puerta de la cueva principal con el fin de ayudar a sus compañeros de causa…

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente en el campo de batalla:<strong>

Los alados comenzaron a retroceder al verse superados en gran número por los oscuros…

"¡Vamos vamos vamos!" – gritaba el capitán oscuro.

"¡Sigan peleando!" – gritó un soldado alado.

De pronto y de la nada apareció Stark con sus capitanes y junto a otro ejército alado:

"¡Tenemos refuerzos!" – gritó un soldado alado.

"¡Han llegado refuerzos enemigos!" – gritó el capitán oscuro.

Stark junto a sus capitanes y a los guerreros de élite aterrizaron en medio del campo de batalla y combatieron ferozmente contra el gran ejército oscuro…

"¡No retrocedan!" – gritó el capitán.

"¡Vamos, sigan avanzando!" – gritó Stark.

"¡JAJAJA llevo 13 oscuros!" – gritó Gian.

"¡Yo llevo 15!" – gritó Belis.

"¡Yo he matado a 17 hasta ahora!" – gritó Dylan.

"¡Yo he matado a 21!" – gritó Hall con cara de ^^!

"¡Pues yo llevo 24!" – gritó Stark triunfante.

"¡No me vas ganar!" – gritó Dylan juguetón.

Stark no pudo evitar reírse al ver como él y sus capitanes tomaban esta batalla como si fuera una diversión o un juego…

La batalla continuaba y los alados lentamente iban recuperando ventaja y gran parte del terreno conflictivo…

Los numerosos gritos de dolor, los espíritus desgarrados que caían al suelo muertos y derramando sangre, el sonido del acero asesinando sin parar… era toda una masacre…

"¡No retrocedan cobardes!" – gritó el capitán oscuro.

De pronto Stark agarró al capitán oscuro del cuello y lo atravesó con sus garras, causándole una muerte inmediata…

El capitán oscuro ha muerto…

"¡JOJOJ!" – se reía Stark – "¡El capitán cuenta como otros 10 puntos!" – bromeó él.

"¡No!" – gritó Dylan – "¡El capitán sólo vale 1 punto!"

El Líder Oscuro observó que sus tropas estabas siendo derrotadas y masacradas por los alados…

"¡Retirada!" – ordenó el líder – "¡Regresen a las montañas!"

Los oscuros se retiraron de la cueva con serias y terribles bajas en su ejército…

"¡Victoria!" – gritó Stark – "¡Alcanzamos la victoria!"

Los alados gritaron en coro festejando su gran victoria frente al numeroso y poderoso ejército oscuro… toda una proeza realizada…

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente con Blu:<strong>

"El portal está listo" – dijo el conjurador.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" – preguntó Blu.

"Sólo debes entrar al portal, y ya estarás en el pasado…" – contestó el conjurador.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con el Líder Oscuro:<strong>

"¿Así que este es el gran Árbol Sagrado?" – se preguntaba el Líder – "No es la gran cosa…"

El Líder abrió sus alas y arrojó un poderoso ataque lleno de fervor hacia el Árbol Sagrado, destruyéndolo y dejando sin poderes a los alados…

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente con Blu:<strong>

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" – preguntó Liz al ver que el portal se estaba comportando de una manera extraña.

"El portal está debilitándose…" – contestó el conjurador.

"Es el Árbol Sagrado…" – dijo Liz – "Fue destruido…" – agregó preocupada.

De pronto el portal comenzó a desvanecerse:

"¡El portal se está cerrando!" – gritó Liz – "¡Deprisa!"

Liz arrastró a Blu y se metió al portal junto a él…

El portal estaba siendo destruido, el conjuro estaba fallando…

"¡Ya estamos en el pasado!" – gritó Liz.

"¡Este portal está muy loco!" – gritó Blu.

Finalmente el portal se destruyó, provocando que Liz y Blu salgan despedidos como meteoros hacia el suelo en diferentes direcciones…

Blu y Liz finalmente llegaron al pasado, lamentablemente el fallo del portal provocó que salieran 3 días antes de la muerte de Perla y también provocó que salgan despedidos a toda velocidad como meteoros al suelo dejándolos inconscientes... pero vivos…

Aquí termina este capítulo…

* * *

><p><strong>Blu y Liz han llegado al pasado…<strong>

**El ejército oscuro fue derrotado, pero el Árbol Sagrado fue destruido…**

**¿Qué pasará con Blu y Liz?**

**¿Podrá Blu salvar a Perla?**

**¿Podrá Liz encontrarse con Nico? MMM XD!**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo…**

**Un abrazo.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	6. El pasado Parte I

¡Hey! He regresado con un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela…

Como hemos podido leer anteriormente, el ejército oscuro fue derrotado, pero desgraciadamente el Líder Oscuro ha destruido el Árbol Sagrado, provocando que los alados se queden sin poderes…

A su vez Blu y Liz por fin han llegado al pasado…

Sin más preámbulo vayan por refrescos y palomitas para que puedan disfrutar el siguiente capítulo:

_**Capítulo 5: El pasado.**_

En la selva de Río de Janeiro se encontraba Blu, quien finalmente había despertado después de caer como un meteoro:

"Cielos…" – dijo Blu débilmente mientras abría sus ojos.

El guacamayo abrió sus ojos y descubrió que estaba sobre un gran cráter…

"¿Dónde estoy?" – se preguntaba él.

"En la selva" – contestó alguien.

Blu dio media vuelta y descubrió a otro guacamayo que era de color amarillo con negro…

"¿Quién eres tú?" – preguntó Blu.

"Me llamo Diggs" – contestó él – "¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Soy Blu"

Blu intentó levantarse pero el fuerte dolor lo obligó a quedarse acostado en el suelo:

"No te levantes" – ordenó Diggs – "Estás herido" – agregó serio.

Blu observó su cuerpo y descubrió que Diggs lo había vendado en el hombro izquierdo y por debajo del pecho…

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" – preguntó Blu algo adolorido.

"Pues no lo sé…" – contestó Diggs dudoso.

"¿No lo sabes?" – preguntó Blu.

"Pues es algo extraño, lo único que pude ver fueron dos meteoros cayendo desde el cielo…" – contestó Diggs – "Cuando me asomé a ver de qué se trataba te encontré a ti inconsciente en el suelo…" – agregó.

"Un momento, ¿has dicho DOS meteoros cayendo desde el cielo?" – preguntó Blu.

"Sí" – afirmó Diggs – "El otro meteoro se estrelló al otro lado de la selva…" – agregó él.

"Rayos… significa que Liz está al otro lado de la selva…" – dijo Blu serio.

"¿Quién es Liz?" – preguntó Diggs curioso.

"Es una amiga mía" – contestó Blu – "Es una canaria bastante hermosa" – agregó.

Blu intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero Diggs lo detuvo:

"Blu… quédate acostado, por favor no te muevas…" – dijo Diggs.

"Es que… estoy preocupado por Liz, es mi amiga y puede estar herida…" – dijo Blu.

"No te preocupes, un amigo mío fue hacia el otro meteoro, Liz estará bien" – dijo Diggs.

"Que alivio…" – suspiró Blu.

"¿Oye, y de dónde vienes?" – preguntó Diggs.

"Del futuro" – contestó Blu.

Diggs estaba muy confundido por la respuesta de Blu:

"¿Del futuro?"

"Sí" – afirmó Blu.

"¿Y para qué vienes al pasado?" – preguntó Diggs.

"Oh… he regresado a salvar a mi amada…" – contestó Blu.

"¿Regresas al pasado a salvar a tu amada?" – preguntó Diggs muy confundido.

"Sí" – afirmó Blu.

"Eso suena algo… extraño…" – opinó Diggs.

"Sé que suena algo raro, pero es la verdad" – dijo Blu.

"¿Pero de qué salvarás a tu amada?" – preguntó Diggs.

"De un halcón" – contestó Blu.

"¿Un halcón?"

"Sí" – afirmó Blu.

"Oye, hace unas horas pude ver a un halcón volar hacia el norte de la selva" – dijo Diggs – "Parecía bastante enfadado" – agregó.

"¿Hacia el norte?" – preguntó Blu – "Diablos… tengo poco tiempo…"

"Tranquilo, debes descansar esta noche" – dijo Diggs – "Mañana encontraremos a Liz y buscaremos a tu amada" – agregó él.

"Gracias" – dijo Blu.

"Por cierto ¿me puedes decir su nombre?" – preguntó Diggs.

"Sí" – contestó Blu – "Su nombre es Perla"

"¿Perla?"

"Sí" – afirmó Blu.

"Es un bonito nombre" – opinó Diggs.

"Así es" – dijo Blu.

"Cuéntame de tu vida" – pidió Diggs.

"Oh… pues es una muy larga historia" – dijo Blu.

"Tenemos toda la noche para charlar…" – dijo Diggs.

"Bueno, nací en esta misma selva" – comenzó Blu.

"Ajá" – dijo Diggs.

"Cuando era pequeño conocí a una chica, María" – continuó él.

"¡Vaya, que interesante!" – dijo Diggs muy picarón.

"Habíamos sido amigos por años… pero un día nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos, y a partir de ese entonces éramos… novios" – continuó Blu algo avergonzado.

"¡JAJAJA!" – se reía Diggs – "¿Y paso algo más?" – preguntó él bastante picarón.

"Bueno, unas semanas después fui secuestrado por unos contrabandistas y jamás pude volver a ver a María…" – continuó Blu.

"Oh… vaya… lo siento mucho…" – dijo Diggs bastante apenado.

"Unos días después, estaba prisionero en una caja en Minnesota, donde una humana llamada Linda me rescató de morir congelado… a partir de ese momento estuve viviendo los siguientes años con ella"

"¿Y qué pasó después?" – preguntó Diggs bastante interesado.

"Bueno, cuando yo tenía 15 años un ornitólogo me había dicho que yo era el último macho de mi especie…"

"Cielos…" – suspiró Diggs.

"Y también me informó de que había encontrado a una guacamaya azul hembra…" – continuó Blu sonrojándose.

"Ya veo…" – dijo Diggs sonriendo picaronamente.

"Luego de varias horas de estar pensándolo finalmente decidimos viajar a Río de Janeiro para conocer a Perla y que hagamos… emh… que salvemos la especie…" – dijo Blu muy avergonzado.

"¡Vaya!" – gritó Diggs – "¿Y salió bien todo?" – preguntó él bastante picarón.

"Pues… yo diría que no le cause una muy buena impresión al principio…" – contestó Blu – "Unas horas después de haberla conocido fuimos secuestrados por contrabandistas, afortunadamente nos colocaron una cadena que nos mantenía unidos y logramos escapar de ellos…" – agregó él.

"¿Qué pasó luego?" – preguntó Diggs.

"Al día siguiente nos habíamos reunido con una familia de tucanes, el padre, Rafael nos llevó a mí y a Perla al Club de la Samba donde tuve un acercamiento amoroso con ella…" – continuó Blu.

"Vaya, en mi opinión tú le gustabas desde el principio" – dijo Diggs.

"Más tarde fuimos a un taller para que nos liberen de la cadena… y así fue…"

"¿Y qué pasó cuándo se quitaron las cadenas?" – preguntó Diggs.

"Bueno, Perla y yo tuvimos una discusión y nos separamos…" – contestó Blu.

"Mmm…" – murmuró Diggs.

"Ella fue secuestrada por contrabandistas, se rompió el ala y yo la rescaté de morir ahogada, y a partir de ese entonces estábamos juntos…" – finalizó Blu.

"¡Que buena historia!" – gritó Diggs aplaudiendo a Blu – "Se nota que tu vida es una locura jejeje" – bromeó él.

"Sí jeje, siempre me esperan sorpresas extrañas…" – dijo Blu riendo levemente.

Y así Blu y Diggs continuaron su animada charla intercambiando ideas, opiniones y chistes…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la selva:<strong>

Liz estaba despertando…

"Cielos… que golpe me di…" – dijo Liz mientras abría perezosamente sus ojos.

Una vez que la canaria abrió sus ojos pudo observar a su alrededor descubriendo que estaba en el pasado:

"Bien, ya estoy en el pasado" – pensó Liz.

La canaria siguió observando a su alrededor, pero descubrió que alguien había desaparecido:

"¿Blu?" – llamó Liz – "¿Dónde estás?"

"Vaya… al fin has despertado…" – susurró alguien por detrás de ella.

Liz dio media vuelta y descubrió a otro canario:

"¿Te sientes bien?" – preguntó el canario.

"Eso creo…" – contestó ella dudosa.

"Me llamo Nico" – se presentó él – "¿Tú cómo te llamas?"

"Yo soy Liz" – contestó ella.

"Vaya, es un nombre hermoso para alguien hermosa" – opinó él.

Liz no se sonrojó ni se ruborizó, ni siquiera le devolvió una sonrisa…

"Cielos… creo que metí la pata…" – pensaba Nico algo extrañado de que sus palabras "romántica" no estuvieran funcionando como él lo esperaba.

Liz intentó levantarse pero un dolor se lo impidió:

"¿Por qué me duele tanto?" – se preguntaba ella preocupada.

Luego de pensar un poco se acordó de que el Árbol Sagrado había sido destruido:

"El Árbol Sagrado… fue destruido…" – pensó ella – "Con razón me duele tanto y me siento tan débil"

"¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte?" – preguntó Nico esperanzado.

"No" – contestó Liz – "Yo puedo hacerlo sola" – agregó severa.

Liz luchaba por levantarse pero el fuertísimo dolor era terrible…

Nico no quería verla sufrir mientras trataba de levantarse, así que sin pensarlo dos veces envolvió sus alas alrededor de Liz y la ayudó a levantarse:

"Te dije que podía hacerlo sola…" – dijo Liz algo enfadada con él.

"Es que… no quería verte sufrir…" – susurró Nico.

Liz esta vez sólo esbozo una pequeña y cálida sonrisa en su rostro:

"Gracias…" – susurró ella.

"JE… por nada"

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la cueva principal:<strong>

"¡El Árbol Sagrado fue destruido!" – gritó Gian.

"Ya lo sabemos" – dijo Stark.

"¡No tenemos nuestros poderes!" – gritó Gian bastante fuerte.

"Ya lo sabemos" – dijo Stark.

"¡Lo que significa que los oscuros atacarán de nuevo!" – gritó Gian desesperado.

"¡YA LO SABEMOS!" – gritó Stark enfurecido.

"El Líder Oscuro volverá con 4 regimientos más…" – dijo Dylan – "No los podremos parar de nuevo…" – agregó preocupado.

Stark miró hacia el campo de batalla donde yacían muchos de sus guerreros alados muertos en el suelo…

"¿Cuántos muertos tenemos?" – preguntó Stark.

"Más de la mitad de nuestro ejército" – contestó Dylan.

Stark miró hacia los guerreros alados que sobrevivieron a la batalla y descubrió que muy pocos estaban vivos…

"Somos muy pocos para detenerlos otra vez…" – dijo Stark.

"De todas formas el elegido ya está en el pasado con Liz" – dijo Dylan

"Tienes razón Dylan" – dijo Gian – "Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada más…"

"¡MUCHACHOS!" – gritó Belis mientras levantaba a Hall del suelo – "¡Ayúdenme!"

Stark y los demás dieron media vuelta y miraron a Belis descubriendo que estaba llevando entre sus alas a Hall, quien estaba muy herido y sangrando seriamente…

"¡Hall!" – gritó Stark volando hacia él.

"Jamás vi venir a ese oscuro…" – susurró Hall débilmente.

"¡Gian trata de cubrir las heridas!" – ordenó Stark.

"Ese maldito me atacó por la espalda…" – susurró Hall.

"Descuida amigo… ya lo matamos… a él y a todos los demás oscuros…" – dijo Stark tratando de evitar que Hall pierda sangre.

"¿Los mataron a todos?" – preguntó Hall débilmente.

"Sí amigo, los matamos a todos…" – contestó Stark.

"Me alegra…" – susurró él.

"¡Dylan quítale el casco!" – ordenó Stark.

Dylan obedeció y quitó el casco blindado de la cabeza de Hall para permitirle una mejor respiración…

"Respira…" – dijo Belis.

Hall obedeció y respiró agitadamente y con mucho dolor…

"Ahora exhala…" – ordenó Belis.

Hall obedeció y exhaló…

"¿Cómo está?" – preguntó Gian.

"Tiene el pulso débil…" – contestó Belis.

"¿Muchachos?" – llamó Hall.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntaron todos.

"¿Me hacen un favor?" – preguntó Hall.

"Claro amigo, lo que sea…" – contestó Stark.

"No permitan que esos bastardos extingan a la nación alada…" – susurró él.

"Claro que no extinguirán a nuestra nación…" – dijo Stark – "Porque nosotros la protegeremos con nuestras vidas…" – agregó él.

"Ha llegado mi hora…" – susurró Hall.

"¿Quieres decir unas últimas palabras, hermano?" – preguntó Belis.

"Sí…" – afirmó Hall.

"¿Cuáles?" – preguntó Gian.

"Les deseo buena suerte…" – susurró Hall quedándose inmóvil.

"Gracias" – dijeron los demás.

Hall se quedó totalmente inmóvil…

"Ciérrale los ojos…" – ordenó Stark.

Gian obedeció y cerró los ojos de Hall…

"Descansa en paz…" – dijo Stark colocándole el casco blindado a Hall de nuevo.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" – preguntó Gian algo impactado por la pérdida de uno de sus mejores amigos.

"Vengaremos a Hall…" – contestó Stark.

"¿Cómo lo vengaremos?" – preguntó Dylan.

"Si los oscuros nos atacan de nuevo… les daremos con todo…" – dijo Stark.

**10 minutos después:**

Stark, Dylan, Belis y Gian junto a los pocos guerreros alados que habían quedado vivos se estaban preparando para la batalla…

"¡Formación defensiva!" – gritó Stark.

De pronto se escucharon fuertes cánticos de guerra…

"¡Mátenlos a todos!" – gritó el Líder Oscuro.

En menos de un segundo el ejército oscuro se arrojó contra los supervivientes alados iniciando un feroz combate…

"¡VAMOS MUCHACHOS!" – gritó Stark – "¡VAMOS!"

"¡JAJAJA!" – se reía Dylan.

"¡ESTO ESTÁ MUY FÁCIL!" – gritó Belis.

"¡Llevo 29!" – gritó Stark.

"¡Yo llevo 27!" – gritó Dylan.

"¡Yo llevo 23 hasta ahora!" – gritó Belis.

"¿Gian cuántos llevas tú?" – preguntó Stark.

Gian no contestó…

"¿Gian?" – llamó Stark.

Stark observó a su derecha y vio como Gian se desplomaba en el suelo sangrando gravemente…

"¡GIAN NOOO!" – gritaba Stark.

"¡Despídete!" – gritó el oscuro clavando sus garras de acero en el pecho de Gian, matándolo.

Una lágrima corría por los ojos de Stark, no sólo había perdido a Hall, ahora también perdió a Gian…

Stark secó sus lágrimas y ahora más enfurecido que nunca se abalanzó contra los oscuros matándolos sin piedad…

Luego de varios minutos de estar asesinando oscuros sin piedad Stark miró al Líder Oscuro:

"¡Muchachos, hay que matar al Líder Oscuro!" – gritó Stark.

Nadie contestó…

"¿Muchachos?" – llamó Stark.

Stark dio media vuelta y pudo ver que Belis yacía muerto en el suelo…

"¡Vamos Stark!" – gritó Dylan apareciendo detrás de él – "¡Aún quedamos nosotros!" – agregó él.

Stark asintió con la cabeza y junto a Dylan avanzaron ferozmente entre las tropas oscuras con rumbo al Líder Oscuro…

"¡Mátenlos!" – gritó el Líder Oscuro.

De pronto y de la nada los oscuros arrojaron una oleada de zarpazos hacia Stark…

Stark esperaba su muerte, pero repentinamente Dylan se posicionó delante de él recibiendo toda la oleada de zarpazos… murió instantáneamente…

Ahora sólo quedaba Stark… el último guerrero alado… el líder de la nación… el Líder Alado.

Nuevamente Stark siguió avanzando hacia el Líder Oscuro:

"¡Vamos inútiles!" – gritó el Líder Oscuro – "¡Mátenlo de una vez!"

Stark esquivó todos los ataques de los guerreros oscuros y se arrojó sobre el Líder Oscuro...

Stark golpeó al Líder Oscuro y le quitó su casco blindado para verle la cara… se llevó una sorpresa NO esperada:

"¿Taylán?" – preguntó Stark incrédulo.

"¿Y a quién más esperabas?" – preguntó Taylán oscuro.

"Pues… a alguien más…" – Stark no sabía que contestar.

Rápidamente Taylán atacó a Stark con sus garras de acero…

Fácilmente Stark esquivó todos los fallidos ataques de Taylán:

"¡Vas a morir Taylán!" – gritó Stark.

"¡Tú también morirás!" – gritó Taylán.

Stark y Taylán levantaron sus garras de acero y arrojaron sus ataques mortales al mismo tiempo… hiriéndose entre ellos…

Taylán cayó muerto hacia el suelo…

Inmediatamente todos los guerreros oscuros que estaban alrededor también murieron instantáneamente…

"La nación oscura está extinguida…" – pensó Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la selva del pasado:<strong>

Liz y Nico caminaban entre la selva en plena noche…

Rápidamente una brisa de viento helado recorrió toda la zona…

"Hace frío aquí…" – dijo Liz.

Nico no lo dudó dos veces y envolvió sus alas alrededor de Liz con el fin de mantener el calor corporal…

"¡EJEM!" – dijo Liz.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Nico.

"¿Has oído hablar sobre el ESPACIO PERSONAL?" – preguntó Liz severa.

Nico entendió lo que Liz quería decirle y rápidamente retiró sus alas de su alrededor sintiéndose como un tonto:

"Lo siento" – se disculpó él.

"De acuerdo" – dijo Liz.

A medida que caminaban Liz estaba sintiendo dolor dentro de ella… algo no estaba bien…

"¿Qué te ocurre?" – preguntó Nico comenzando a preocuparse.

"Yo… no lo sé…" – dijo Liz.

De pronto un fuertísimo dolor provocó que Liz gritara y se retorciera ante Nico:

"¡Por Dios!" – gritó Nico – "¿Estás bien?" – preguntó él mientras ayudaba a Liz a levantarse de nuevo.

"No puede ser… Stark está vivo… pero los demás… están muertos…" – dijo Liz.

"¿Quién es Stark?" – preguntó Nico algo confundido.

"Nada… no importa…" – dijo Liz.

**15 minutos después:**

Finalmente Liz y Nico se encontraban en una rama preparados para un merecido descanso…

Nico observó a Liz y descubrió que ella estaba lagrimeando, alarmándolo:

"¿Oye, segura que te encuentras bien?" – preguntó Nico.

"Sí… estoy bien…" – afirmó Liz.

"Si tienes frío, miedo o algo así, recuerda que yo estoy aquí" – dijo Nico – "¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó ella.

Liz empezó a cerrar sus ojos pero luego pudo notar como Nico se acercaba lentamente hacia ella:

"ESPACIO PERSONAL" – dijo ella severa.

"De acuerdo…" – dijo Nico alejándose nuevamente de ella.

"Gracias…" – susurró ella.

"Por nada…" – susurró Nico.

"Buenas noches…" – susurró Liz cerrando sus ojos.

"Descansa… mi ángel…" – susurró Nico.

Liz por primera vez en su vida había sonrojado ante las palabras de un muchacho…

Con sus pensamientos volando de aquí para allá, lentamente cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Dylan, Belis, Gian y Hall han muerto…**

**La verdadera identidad del Líder Oscuro fue descubierta: Taylán.**

**La nación oscura fue derrotada.**

**¿Qué pasará con Blu y con Diggs?**

**¿Qué pasará con Liz y con Nico?**

**¿Qué pasará con Perla?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo si quieren saberlo…**

**Un abrazo a todos.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	7. El pasado Parte II

Damas y caballos vengo a presentarles un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela, vayan por palomitas y Coca-Cola para que puedan disfrutar del siguiente capítulo:

_**Capítulo 6: El pasado (Parte II).**_

Al día siguiente…

"¿Ya es de día?" – se preguntaba Diggs mientras abría sus ojos lentamente…

Cuando abrió sus ojos descubrió que estaba abrazado junto a Blu xD!

"¡WUACALA!" – gritó Diggs alejándose inmediatamente – "¡QUÉ ASCO!"

Blu se despertó por los gritos de Diggs:

"¿Por qué gritas así?" – preguntó Blu.

"Nada, nada" – contestó él disimulando – "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Blu se levantó fácilmente y realizó unas locas acrobacias alrededor de Diggs:

"Sí" – afirmó Blu – " Ya me siento mejor"

"Excelente, ahora podremos buscar a Liz" – dijo Diggs alegre.

"¡Genial!" – gritó Blu – "¡Vamos!"

"¡Espera un momento!" – gritó Diggs.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó Blu.

"Primero debemos desayunar… me muero de hambre…" – contestó Diggs con cara de =D!

"De acuerdo, allá hay un árbol con bananas" – dijo Blu señalando un gran árbol no muy lejos.

"Muy bien, vamos allá" – dijo Diggs despegando del suelo junto a Blu.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en otro lugar:<strong>

Liz estaba despertando…

Ella miró a su derecha y descubrió a Nico sentado en una piedra observándola:

"¿Hace cuánto estás observándome?" – preguntó Liz algo incómoda.

"Toda la noche…" – contestó Nico.

Liz sólo miró a Nico con algo de enojo…

"Todos los muchachos son así…" – dijo Liz.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – preguntó Nico confundido.

"No creas que con mirarme con esos ojos conseguirás lo que buscas" – dijo ella severa.

"¿De qué hablas?" – preguntó Nico mirando a Liz con una adorable sonrisa y unos ojitos de niño inocente.

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" – gritó Liz bastante enfadada.

"¿Qué hice?" – preguntó Nico, quien aún seguía observando a Liz con esa sonrisa y esos ojos.

"¡Eso!" – gritó Liz.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó él.

"¡Miras a las chicas con esos ojos y esa sonrisa y pretendes que se enamoren de ti!" – gritó ella.

Nico no sabía que decirle…

"¡Pues tu truco amoroso no funcionará no conmigo!" – dijo Liz dándole la espalda bastante enfadada.

"Cielos… esto será más difícil de lo que creía…" – pensaba Nico.

Nico sabía que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, su adorable cara no funcionaría con ella…

"¿Quieres ir por el desayuno?" – preguntó Nico tratando de zafarse del tema.

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Liz.

Nico y Liz abrieron sus alas y despegaron del suelo dirigiéndose hacia un árbol no muy lejano…

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente con Blu y Diggs:<strong>

"¡Me encantan las bananas!" – gritó Diggs mientras devoraba las bananas.

"Cielos… Linda me había dicho que las bananas silvestres podrían tener bacterias…" – pensaba Blu algo dudoso.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Diggs.

"Sí" – afirmó Blu disimulando.

"Omg… eso espero…" – murmuró Diggs.

Blu miró hacia las bananas nuevamente:

"Pero… grrrr… me muero de hambre…" – pensó él tomando una banana.

"Tranquilo amigo, las bananas no te matarán…" – bromeó Diggs.

"Una pequeña probadita no estaría mal" – dijo Blu.

Blu dio un gran mordisco a su banana:

"Grrr… tonta curiosidad… pero me muero de hambre" – dijo Blu mordiendo nuevamente la banana.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Diggs algo extrañado con el raro comportamiento de Blu.

Una gran sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Blu:

"¡Más banana!" – gritó él maravillado por las bananas, pues se estaba muriendo de hambre…

"¡Déjame algunas!" – gritó Diggs.

"¡No!" – gritó Blu – "¡Son todas mías ^^!"

"¡Ya lo veremos!"

Y así Blu y Diggs iniciaron una guerra de bananas provocando un reverendo despelote…

**5 minutos después:**

"Ya estoy satisfecho…" – dijo Blu mientras observaba las cáscaras de 20 bananas que se comió.

"Creo que yo también estoy satisfecho…" – dijo Diggs observando las cáscaras de como 40 bananas a su alrededor xD.

Blu y Diggs se dirigieron hacia un pequeño río:

Blu observó su reflejo en el agua descubriendo que su cara estaba repleta de banana:

"Cielos… me parezco a un monstruo…" – dijo Blu mientras limpiaba su rostro.

"No te quejes, mírame a mi" – dijo Diggs.

Blu observó a Diggs y descubrió que tenía banana hasta dentro del ombligo xD!

"¡JOJOJ!" – se reía Blu.

Blu y Diggs terminaron de lavar sus rostros y plumas:

"Creo que ya estamos listos" – dijo Blu.

"Sí" – afirmó Diggs – "Estamos listos" – agregó él.

Blu y Diggs abrieron sus alas y despegaron hacia el cielo en busca de Liz.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente con Liz y Nico:<strong>

Los canarios estaban ingiriendo su desayuno:

"Esto está delicioso ¿no crees?" – preguntó Nico tratando de entablar una conversación.

Liz no le contestó…

Nico se estaba dando cuenta de que no estaba causándole una buena impresión a Liz…

"¿Liz?" – llamó Nico.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó ella.

"Pues… me gustaría que nos conozcamos más…" – dijo Nico algo dudoso.

Liz no dijo nada al respecto…

"¿No te gustaría que nos conozcamos un poco más?" – preguntó Nico esperanzado.

"De acuerdo" – contestó Liz muy seria.

"¿De dónde eres?" – preguntó Nico.

"No estoy autorizada para responder eso…" – contestó Liz.

"No te preocupes… dile de dónde eras antes" – susurró Stark por la mente de Liz.

"De acuerdo, soy de Perú" – dijo ella.

"¿Perú?" – preguntó Nico – "Vaya, ese lugar está muy lejos ¿verdad?"

"Sí" – afirmó Liz – "Está muy lejos de aquí"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" – preguntó Nico.

"Tengo 17 años" – contestó Liz.

"Genial, entonces creo que tenemos la misma edad" – dijo Nico feliz.

Liz sólo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa…

Nico estaba pensando seriamente… pues quería preguntarle algo muy personal a Liz… pero no estaba seguro…

"¿Alguna vez has tenido… un novio?" – preguntó Nico muy nervioso por la respuesta de Liz.

"Esa es una pregunta muy incómoda…" – dijo Liz algo avergonzada.

"Lo siento…" – se disculpó Nico – "Sólo era curiosidad…"

"No mientas" – dijo Liz – "Sé muy bien porque me preguntaste eso" – agregó ella.

Nico estaba confundido, y al mismo tiempo muy nervioso…

"Tú quieres que yo sea tu novia" – dijo ella.

"¿Y qué dices?" – preguntó Nico esperanzado.

Liz dio un gran suspiro y miró hacia otro lado…

"No…" – contestó Liz.

La negación de Liz partió el alma de Nico… lo destrozó…

"¿Por qué no?" – preguntó Nico – "¿No te caigo bien?"

"No es que no me caigas bien" – contestó Liz.

"¿Y entonces qué es?"

"Yo he venido a este lugar a salvar la vida de un ave, no para enamorarme de alguien" – contestó Liz muy seria – "Y no pienso cambiar mis objetivos" – agregó ella bastante fría.

"Sí yo… yo… ya entendí…" – suspiró Nico deprimido.

"Pero podríamos ser amigos" – ofreció ella.

"Sí… amigos…" – dijo Nico muy dolido en su interior.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente con Blu y Diggs:<strong>

"¿Podríamos detenernos a descansar?" – preguntó Diggs jadeando.

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Blu.

Los dos aterrizaron en una rama de un gran árbol:

"Rayos… me pregunto dónde estará Liz…" – dijo Blu.

"Tranquilo, ella está a salvo con mi amigo" – aseguró Diggs.

"¿Quién es tu amigo?" – preguntó Blu.

"Se llama Nico, es un canario al igual que Liz" – contestó Diggs.

"¿Nico?" – Blu estaba incrédulo.

"¿Algún problema con Nico?" – preguntó Diggs.

"No" – contestó Blu – "De hecho yo también lo conozco"

"¡Genial!" – gritó Diggs – "¿Entonces también conoces el Club de la Samba?"

"Sí" – contestó Blu – "He ido muchas veces al Club" – agregó él.

"¡Podríamos ir al Club cuando salves a Perla!" – gritó Diggs muy alegre.

"Si es que la salvo…" – dijo Blu muy preocupado por su futuro enfrentamiento a muerte con Taylán.

"Vamos amigo… cuéntame cómo fue que murió Perla" – dijo Diggs.

"Es algo… muy doloroso…" – dijo Blu.

"Necesito saber que fue lo que pasó para que pueda ayudarte…"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Blu.

**Flashback (1 semana atrás):**

"¡No toques a mi nuera!" – gritó Perla estrellando la roca en el rostro de Taylán, provocando que suelte a Karen y caiga al suelo muy dolorido.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir a Perla por lo que hizo…

Taylán recuperó la consciencia, observó a Perla frente a él y a una velocidad fugaz clavó sus garras y las enterró en su pecho...

"¡Ahí tienes tu recompensa!" – gritó Taylán retirando duramente las garras del pecho de Perla.

La guacamaya miró y cubrió su herida con sus alas, miró a Blu, se arrodilló, miró al cielo y luego se desplomó en el suelo inmóvil mientras sangraba gravemente…

**Fin Flashback:**

"Así fue como Perla fue herida…" – terminó Blu.

"Cuéntame el resto…" – pidió Diggs.

**Flashback (1 semana atrás):**

"No… no… no me abandones" – suplicaba Blu al ver que Perla estaba muriendo lentamente.

Perla empezó a toser con mucha fuerza…

"Ésta herida… me duele mucho…" – opinó Perla con dificultad para hablar.

"Tranquila, Tulio te ayudará y vas a sobrevivir ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ya es muy… tarde para eso" – opinó Perla.

Nuevamente Perla empezó a toser con mucha fuerza… pero esta vez estaba tosiendo sangre…

"Dios… Perla escúchame… te necesito en mi vida… los niños te necesitan… yo te necesito… por favor no me dejes, no mueras" – suplicaba Blu mientras que las lágrimas invadían sus ojos marrones.

"Nunca te voy a dejar… siempre me tendrás en tu corazón" – susurró Perla.

"No… no… no mueras por favor".

"Te amo…" – susurró ella.

"También te amo" – susurró Blu.

"¿Puedes abrazarme?" – preguntó Perla suavemente.

Blu no lo dudó dos veces y abrazó a Perla con mucha fuerza…

"No te vayas…" – susurró Blu lagrimeando mucho.

Perla asintió con la cabeza:

"No me iré…" – susurró ella.

Perla miró hacia el cielo y sonrió levemente:

"Me reuniré con mi familia de nuevo… pero esta vez será eternamente" – pensó ella.

"¿Perla?" – llamó Blu.

"¿Sí?" – preguntó ella.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" – preguntó Blu.

"Ahora voy a cerrar mis ojos… y voy a descansar un rato" – contestó ella.

Perla apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Blu y se quedó inmóvil.

"¿Perla?" – llamó Blu.

Pero ella no le contestó…

"¿Perla?" – llamó de nuevo.

Tampoco le contestó…

Blu soltó el abrazo y miró a Perla quien tenía los ojos abiertos pero estaba totalmente inmóvil.

"¡Perla! ¡Perla!" – gritaba Blu desesperado.

El guacamayo recostó a Perla en el pasto…

De pronto aparecieron Tulio, Linda y Fernando.

"Oh no…" – dijo Tulio al ver a Perla en ese estado.

El doctor corrió a toda velocidad hacia Perla. La tomó en sus manos, colocó sus dedos en su pecho…

Los ojos de Tulio se llenaron de lágrimas…

"Está muerta"

**Fin Flashback:**

Blu no podía continuar con su historia ya que recordar el peor día de su vida provocó que se echara a llorar…

"No digas más…" – susurró Diggs algo aturdido por la dramática y trágica historia de Blu.

"¿Alguna idea de cómo salvar a Perla?" – preguntó Blu.

"No…" – contestó Diggs – "No se me ocurre nada más que matar a Taylán antes de que él mate a Perla" – agregó serio.

Blu dio un gran suspiro al descubrir que su mortal enfrentamiento con Taylán era inevitable…

Nuevamente con los dos tortolitos… digo con Nico y Liz:

Los dos canarios caminaban silenciosamente entre las plantas sin siquiera mirarse a los ojos…

"¿Nico?" – llamó Liz.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tienes idea de dónde está Blu?" – preguntó Liz.

"¿Blu?" – Nico estaba confundido – "¿Lo conoces?"

"Sí" – contestó Liz – "Necesito encontrarlo"

"Pues no lo sé, hace varios días no lo veo por aquí…" – dijo Nico.

"¿Sabes dónde está el centro de conservación ambiental?" – preguntó Liz.

"Sí" – afirmó Nico – "De hecho yo me dirigía hacia allá hasta que yo y un amigo vimos dos meteoros cayendo desde el cielo…" – agregó él.

"¿Dos meteoros?" – preguntó Liz confundida.

"Sí" – afirmó Nico.

"¿Dónde cayó el otro meteoro?" – preguntó ella.

"Al otro lado de la selva" – contestó Nico señalando el norte.

"Significa que Blu está en el otro lado de la selva…" – dijo Liz sospechosa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – preguntó Nico.

Liz no sabía que decirle…

"¿Acaso tú y Blu provenían de esos meteoros?" – preguntó él.

"Sí" – afirmó Blu.

Nico miró a Liz extremadamente confundido:

"¿Quién eres tú?" – preguntó Nico – "Dime la verdad"

"Vengo del futuro" – contestó Liz.

"¿Del futuro?" – Nico estaba incrédulo – "¿Y qué hacen tú y Blu en el pasado?"

"Hemos venido a salvar a Perla" – contestó Liz.

"¿Perla?" – Nico estaba incrédulo – "¿Perla va a morir?"

"Sí" – afirmó Liz – "Pero podemos salvarla"

"¡Tengo que avisar a los demás!" – gritó Nico despegando del suelo.

"¡Detente!" – gritó Liz.

Nico no obedeció y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad para avisar a sus amigos…

Liz despegó del suelo y persiguió a Nico para tratar de detenerlo…

Al cabo de unos minutos, Liz, por estar mucho más entrenada que Nico finalmente lo alcanzó…

Liz agarró a Nico entre sus garras y ambos cayeron duramente hacia el suelo rodando cuesta abajo sin parar…

Finalmente la caída terminó y Liz se encontraba sobre Nico, sus picos a milímetros de distancia, esas dos cosas estaban dejándolos en una posición bastante incómoda…

"Lo siento…" – susurró Liz algo ruborizada por la vergonzosa posición.

"Está bien" – dijo Nico.

"No puedes avisar a los demás…" – dijo Liz, quien aún estará ruborizada por el reciente "accidente" que tuvo con Nico.

"¿Por qué no debo avisar a los demás?" – preguntó Nico.

"Al avisar a los demás iniciarás un proceso hacia el próximo APOCALIPSIS del mundo" – contestó Liz.

"Uy…" – murmuró Nico bastante asombrado.

"¿No le dirás a nadie que somos del futuro?" – preguntó Liz.

"Tienes mi palabra" – contestó Nico mientras realizaba una formal reverencia ante Liz.

"Excelente" – dijo Liz – "Será nuestro secreto…" – agregó ella.

"Nuestro secreto…" – pensó Nico feliz de que finalmente pudo compartir una buena charla con Liz.

**15 minutos después:**

Los canarios seguían caminando silenciosamente sin mirarse entre ellos:

"¿Liz?" – llamó Nico.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro" – afirmó ella.

"¿En el futuro… tú y yo somos… algo?" – preguntó Nico.

"No…" – contestó Liz algo ruborizada.

"Oh… bien…" – dijo Nico disimulando su tristeza de que en el futuro no tendría "algo" con Liz.

"Pero te diré algo…" – susurró Liz.

"¿Qué quieres decirme?" – preguntó Nico.

"El futuro siempre puede… cambiar…" – susurró ella sonriendo a Nico.

"¿De verdad?" – preguntó Nico aliviado – "¿El futuro puede cambiar?"

"Sí…" – afirmó ella algo ruborizada.

"Perfecto…" – pensó Nico bastante alegre de que tendría una oportunidad con Liz.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Blu y Diggs están buscando a Liz y a Nico…**

**Liz y Nico están buscando a Blu y a Diggs…**

**Blu está preocupado por su futuro e inevitable enfrentamiento con Taylán…**

**¿Qué pasará con Blu y Diggs?**

**¿Qué pasará con Liz y Nico?**

**¿Nico sabrá aprovechar su "oportunidad" con Liz?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo si quieren saberlo…**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	8. El pasado Parte III

¡Hey! Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo =D!

Como hemos podido leer anteriormente Blu, Diggs, Liz y Nico iniciaron sus búsquedas para tratar de reunirse de nuevo y empezar su misión…

_**Capítulo 7: El pasado (Parte III).**_

Luego de un buen rato de intensa búsqueda sin descanso:

"Oye… necesito descansar…" – dijo Liz jadeando.

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Nico.

Liz empezó a toser con moderada fuerza…

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Nico algo preocupado.

"Sí" – afirmó Liz – "Sólo estoy algo cansada…"

"Quizás deberías descansar…" – aconsejó Nico.

"No, no hace falta" – dijo Liz – "Estoy bien… descuida"

"Está bien" – dijo Nico.

"¿Sabes bien dónde está el centro de conservación ambiental?" – preguntó Liz.

"Sí" – afirmó Nico – "Esta en… emh… omg…" –

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó Liz.

Nico empezó a observar hacia su alrededor:

"Cielos… no recuerdo este lugar…" – admitió Nico avergonzado.

"¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?" – Liz estaba incrédula – "Has vivido en esta selva por años ¿y no conoces este lugar?"

"Descuida… ya lo recordaré…" – dijo Nico pensando seriamente.

"No puedo creer que no conozcas tu propio hogar" – dijo Liz con cara de -_-

"Ya tranquilízate, lograremos salir de esto" – dijo Nico inspirador.

"¿Cómo podría estar tranquila?" – preguntó Liz – "¡La vida de Perla está en peligro y me dices que me tranquilice! – gritó ella algo ofendida.

"Liz ya cálmate" – pidió Nico – "Todo se puede solucionar con un poco de tiempo" – agregó sonriendo.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo para salvar a Perla" – dijo Liz – "Faltan menos de dos días para que Taylán encuentre el centro de conservación ambiental, y aún no hemos encontrado ni a Blu ni a Diggs".

"Descuida, los encontraremos en muy poco tiempo" – dijo Nico.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?" – preguntó Liz.

"¡Porque no quiero quedar como tonto frente a ti!" – contestó Nico mirando hacia otro lado.

Liz no sabía que decir...

"Yo… emh…" – tartamudeaba ella algo ruborizada.

"Descuida, te prometo que saldremos de esto" – dijo Nico mirando a Liz a los ojos.

"De acuerdo…" – dijo Liz regalándole una hermosa y cálida sonrisa a Nico.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con Blu y Diggs:<strong>

"¿Blu?" – llamó Diggs.

"¿Qué?"

"¿No crees que deberíamos descansar un poco?" – preguntó él.

"No descansaremos hasta encontrar a Liz y a Nico" – contestó Blu – "Ellos podrían estar en peligro"

"¿Nico y Liz en peligro?" – preguntó Diggs – "Más bien yo diría que se deben estar llevando muy bien, porque ya sabes… ellos son una chica y un chico…"

"Ya entendí" – dijo Blu algo avergonzado por Diggs.

"Descuida, ellos estarán bien" – aseguró Diggs.

"No lo sé… me gustaría asegurarme de eso…" – dijo Blu preocupado por sus dos amigos perdidos.

"Pues podríamos seguir unas horas más… pero luego descansaremos, no me quiero morir del cansancio" – bromeó Diggs.

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Blu.

"Pues ya hemos recorrido el sur de la selva, el centro de conservación ambiental está al norte, pero deberíamos explorar el oeste" – dijo Diggs serio.

"Muy bien, entonces nos dirigiremos hacia el oeste" – dijo Blu abriendo sus alas y despegando junto a Diggs.

**15 minutos después:**

Blu y Diggs volaban a toda velocidad hacia el oeste de la selva…

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar al oeste?" – preguntó Blu.

"¡Unos minutos más y llegaremos!" – contestó Diggs.

Blu estaba por hablar pero algo lo dejó helado…

"¿Qué es eso?" – se preguntaba Blu.

Blu agudizó la vista y abrió los ojos como platos al llevarse una sorpresa NO esperada:

"¡Diggs!" – llamó Blu.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡Agáchate!" – ordenó Blu.

"¿Qué dijiste?" – preguntó Diggs – "¡No te entendí!"

"¡He dicho que te agaches!" – gritó Blu.

Diggs estaba por hablar, pero miró hacia su derecha y descubrió unas gigantescas garras aproximándose a su rostro…

"Oh no…" – pensó Diggs.

El atacante abrió sus garras y arrojó un fuerte ataque a Diggs…

Blu recuperó su cordura y a toda velocidad se arrojó sobre Diggs salvándolo del mortal ataque:

"¿Quién eres tú?" – preguntó Diggs.

"¡Es Taylán!" – contestó Blu.

"¿No dijiste que lo habías asesinado?" – preguntó Diggs atemorizado.

"Sí" – afirmó Blu – "Pero como estamos en el pasado él sigue vivo"

"Tú eres uno de los últimos guacamayos azules de la Tierra ¿verdad?" – preguntó Taylán.

Blu no contestó, más bien comenzó a retroceder junto a Diggs:

"Tus plumas nos harán a mí y a mi dueño muy ricos, tus plumas harán que vivamos como reyes…" – dijo Taylán sonriendo diabólicamente.

"¿Mis plumas?" – preguntó Blu – "Mis plumas no son lindas ejejej" – dijo él tratando de zafarse.

"Tus plumas valen una fortuna…" – opinó el halcón.

"¡Mis plumas son horribles!" – gritó Blu mientras cubría de LODO sus alas.

"¿Blu por qué te estás ensuciando?" – preguntó Diggs.

"Tus plumas valdrán una fortuna, al igual que las plumas de tu novia y de tus hijos" – dijo Taylán mientras reía diabólicamente.

"No puedo permitir que encuentre a Perla…" – pensó Blu – "Necesito distraerlo para ganar más tiempo".

"¿Blu?" – llamó Diggs.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" – preguntó Diggs.

Blu se levantó y avanzó firmemente hacia Taylán.

"¿Quieres morir más pronto?" – preguntó Taylán abriendo sus garras.

"¿Me puedes decir que es lo que haremos?" – preguntó Diggs.

"¡Correr por nuestras vidas!" – gritó Blu mientras arrojaba el lodo de sus alas hacia los ojos de Taylán.

"¡AAARRRGGGHHH!" – gritó Taylán mientras trataba de quitarse el lodo de sus ojos.

Blu y Diggs no lo pensaron dos veces y se echaron a correr como locos…

"¡Vuelvan aquí cobardes!" – gritó Taylán volando detrás de ellos.

"¡Rápido!" – gritó Blu.

"¡Espérame!" – gritó Diggs – "¡No soy tan rápido como tú!"

"¡Quizás deberías comer menos bananas!" – gritó Blu – "¡Te comiste como 40 de ellas!"

"¡Gracias por hacerme recordar mi adicción por las bananas ¬¬!" – gritó Diggs enfadado.

"¡Deberías hacer dieta!" – gritó Blu.

"¡De acuerdo, en lugar de 40 bananas me comeré 39!" – bromeó Diggs.

"¡Cállate y corre por tu vida!" – gritó Blu mientras aumentaba su velocidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente con los tortolitos, digo con Liz y Nico:<strong>

"¿Ya recuerdas este lugar?" – preguntó Liz impaciente mientras caminaba en círculos.

"No…" – contestó Nico – "Pero descuida, lo recordaré en algún momento"

"Querrás decir en algunos días…" – dijo Liz.

"No estaría mal que me ayudes un poco" – dijo Nico.

"¿Ayudarte?" – preguntó Liz – "Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy ¿cómo esperas que te ayude a recordar un lugar que ni siquiera conozco?"

Nico no sabía que decir…

"Eres un tonto" – opinó Liz bastante fría.

"¿Por qué a las mujeres no les gusta esperar?" – preguntó Nico.

"¿Por qué a los hombres no les gusta aceptar que a veces son tontos?" – preguntó Liz.

"¿Por qué crees que siempre crees que estas en lo correcto?" – preguntó Nico.

"¿Por qué crees que todo el mundo es como tú?" – preguntó Liz dejando a Nico sin palabras.

"¿Cómo yo?" – preguntó Nico – "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Crees que todas las aves de Río de Janeiro son iguales a ti" – contestó Liz.

"No te entiendo…" – dijo Nico.

"Lo único que haces es ir de un lugar hacia otro provocando que todas las chicas se enamoren de ti" – dijo Liz.

"Es porque yo soy el mejor cantante de esta ciudad, por eso todos me aman – dijo Nico.

"Eso es lo que tú crees…" – dijo Liz mirando hacia otro lado.

"¿Por qué crees que soy un tonto?" – preguntó Nico.

"Eres un tonto porque crees que TODOS te aman" – contestó Liz – "Pues yo no te amo" – agregó bastante fría.

"¿No me amas?" – preguntó Nico algo impactado.

"No" – contestó Liz dándole la espalda.

"Me dijiste que yo podía cambiar mi futuro… nuestro futuro…" – dijo Nico bastante frustrado por las palabras de Liz.

"Así es, puedes cambiar tu futuro, pero hasta ahora no lo estás logrando" – dijo ella.

"¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?" – preguntó Nico bastante deprimido.

"Lo que puedes hacer ahora, es recordar este lugar" – contestó Liz.

Nico bajó la mirada y dio un gran suspiro:

"Pero yo sólo quiero que…"

Pero Nico se detuvo al tropezar con una roca, cayendo sobre Liz y rodando hasta caer sobre un gran charco de lodo junto a ella…

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Nico sintiéndose como un tonto.

"¡Diablos, esto me pasa por estar perdiendo mi valioso tiempo contigo ¬¬!" – gritó Liz enfadada mientras limpiaba sus plumas del asqueroso lodo.

"¡No creas que tus palabras me hacen sentir mejor!" – gritó Nico.

"¡Ya basta!" – gritó Liz – "¡Sólo trata de recordar este lugar para que podamos seguir con nuestro camino!"

"¡De acuerdo!" – aceptó Nico bastante enfadado por la reciente discusión.

"En mi opinión lo nuestro no está en buen camino…" – dijo Liz.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?" – preguntó Nico – "¡Tú eres la que siempre arruina todo!"

"¿Yo arruino todo?" – preguntó Liz – "¡Tú eres un bobo!" – gritó ella bastante ofendida por lo que Nico le había dicho.

"¡Discúlpame por no ser lo que tú esperabas!" - gritó Nico.

"No eres nada de lo que yo esperaba de ti…" – dijo Liz.

"¿Y qué esperabas de mí?" – preguntó Nico.

"Pensé que serías diferente a los demás…" – contestó Liz – "Pero no fue así… eres igual de bobo y arrogante que todos los otros muchachos que conocí en mi vida…" – agregó ella dándole la espalda.

"Yo puedo cambiar…" – dijo Nico.

"No... no puedes cambiar…" – dijo Liz.

"¿Por qué no?" – preguntó Nico.

"Porque ni siquiera has cambiado un poco desde que nos conocimos…" – contestó ella.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?" – preguntó Nico algo confundido.

Liz sólo miró a Nico con fastidio y dio un gran suspiro:

"Olvídalo…" – dijo ella – "Tú nunca aprenderás nada…"

"Entonces enséñame…" – susurró Nico mientras tomaba las alas de Liz.

"Suelta mis alas" – ordenó Liz – "Tú nunca cambiarás…"

"Pues entonces ayúdame a cambiar…" – pidió Nico.

"Es imposible ayudar a alguien como tú…" – dijo Liz.

"¿No quieres que tú y yo seamos algo en el futuro?" – preguntó Nico.

"No" – contestó Liz – "¿Y sabes por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Nico.

"Porque tú no me gustas, y cuando salvemos a Perla yo volveré al futuro para no volver a verte jamás" – contestó Liz muy fría.

"Cielos… yo… lo siento por sólo ser una molestia para ti…" – dijo Nico mientras contenía sus lágrimas.

"Pues lo eres… eres una molestia para mí…" – dijo Liz.

"Yo solo quería…"

"Cállate" – ordenó Liz interrumpiendo a Nico – "Sólo trata de recordar este lugar para que salvemos a Perla y podamos continuar nuestras vidas…"

"Sí… será mejor… no volver a vernos…" – tartamudeó Nico lagrimeando.

"Sí" – dijo Liz – "Creo que lo mejor será que continuemos por caminos separados después de salvar a Perla"

"Bien… yo sólo quería…"

"No hables" – dijo Liz – "Lo mejor será que cierres la boca y estés en silencio" – agregó ella mientras le daba la espalda.

Nico asintió y se alejó de ella mientras que su alma se estaba desmoronando en su interior… estaba tan dolido y lastimado por dentro que estaba deseando quitarse la vida para que su amor por Liz no lo siguiera torturando… su amor por ella sólo le causaba sufrimiento, dolor, tristeza... le causaba agonía…

"De todas formas lo nuestro no funcionaría…" – pensaba Nico mientras examinaba el lugar – "Liz tiene razón… soy un idiota…"

Liz estaba observando a Nico muy enfadada en su interior…

"Nuestra relación no funcionará de ninguna manera" – pensaba Liz – "Somos muy diferentes"

Liz empezó a cerrar los ojos para meditar un momento… pero luego pensó en las palabras de Nico:

"Yo puedo cambiar…" – pensaba Liz – "Quizás… yo también pueda cambiar de personalidad…"

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a cubrir el rostro de Liz… pero se detuvo:

"PFFF… pero que estupideces estoy diciendo…" – pensó ella.

Liz trataba de no mirar a Nico… pero no podía conseguirlo… ella no podía dejar de mirarlo:

"Se ve muy triste…" – pensaba Liz algo arrepentida por las cosas que le había dicho – "Él sólo trataba de mostrarme cuanto me ama… y yo sólo se lo impedí… acabo de arruinar una vida…"

Una lágrima empezó a brotar del rostro de Liz y de repente ella se sentía terrible en su interior…

"Nunca me sentí tan mal por hablarle así a otra ave…" – pensó Liz – "Quizás Nico me cae bien… quizás yo debería cambiar…"

Más lágrimas recorrieron los ojos de Liz:

"No puedo creer que haya sido tan cruel con Nico…" – pensaba ella mientras observaba como Nico daba su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de recordar donde estaba el centro de conservación ambiental.

De pronto Liz notó como los ojos de Nico derramaban lágrimas:

"Lo he hecho llorar… soy una ave terrible…" – pensó ella mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos – "Yo creo… que debo disculparme…"

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con Blu y Diggs:<strong>

"¡No corran cobardes!" – gritó Taylán.

"¡Corre Diggs!" – gritó Blu.

"¡Estúpidas bananas!" – gritó Diggs enfadado consigo mismo.

"¡Comienza una dieta!" – gritó Blu.

"¡Ya te dije que en lugar de 40 bananas me comeré 39!" – gritó Diggs – "¡Eso es un progreso!"

Blu miró a Diggs con cara de u.u!

"¡Debemos escondernos!" – gritó Blu

"¡Buena idea!"

"¿Alguna idea de donde escondernos?" – preguntó el guacamayo.

"¡Sígueme!" – ordenó Diggs.

"¡Bien!" – gritó Blu.

**5 minutos después:**

"¡Ya casi llegamos!" – gritó Diggs.

"Me estoy agotando…" – dijo Blu jadeando.

"¡Toma mis alas!" – ordenó Diggs.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Blu incrédulo.

"¡Toma mis alas!" – repitió Diggs.

"¡Me gusta tomar las alas de las chicas, no de los hombres!" – se quejó Blu.

"¡Entonces imagínate que yo soy Perla!" – gritó Diggs.

"¡Perla es hermosa, no es horrible como tú!" – gritó Blu mientras contenía la risa.

Diggs miró a Blu con cara de ¬¬!

"¡Entonces yo tomaré tus alas!" – gritó Diggs.

Diggs agarró las alas de Blu y se dejó caer hacia el suelo a toda velocidad.

"¡AAAAHHHH! – gritaba Blu – "¡Diggs ya suéltame no quiero suicidarme!"

"¡Cállate!" – ordenó Diggs.

"¡Los tengo!" – gritó Taylán a milímetros de alcanzar a Blu y a Diggs.

De pronto Blu y Diggs se estrellaron contra un gran charco de LODO…

"¡Cielos!" – gritó Taylán elevándose en el aire – "¡JAJA su truco de esconderse de mí no funcionará!"

El halcón miró hacia adelante y se estrelló contra un árbol:

"Ay…" – dijo Taylán antes de quedarse inconsciente.

De pronto Blu y Diggs surgieron del lodo:

"¿¡Estás loco?" – preguntó Blu casi al punto de darse un infarto.

"¡Estamos vivos!" – gritó Diggs triunfante.

"¿Dónde está Taylán?" – preguntó Blu.

"Ahí está" – contestó Diggs señalando al halcón inconsciente.

"Parece que está desmayado…" – dijo Blu sospechoso.

"Tengo una idea" – dijo Diggs.

"¿Qué estás tramando?" – preguntó Blu.

Diggs caminó nuevamente hacia el charco de lodo y ensució sus alas, caminó hacia Taylán nuevamente y le dibujó un bigote de lodo en el rostro…

"¡JOJOJOJ!" – se reía Diggs con cara de =D!

"No hay tiempo para divertirnos" – dijo Blu – "¡Debemos encontrar a Nico y a Liz!"

"¡De acuerdo!" – aceptó Diggs.

Blu y Diggs abrieron sus alas y despegaron del suelo a toda velocidad en busca de sus dos amigos perdidos…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Cielos… al parecer Nico y Liz han tenido una gran discusión… Liz parece estar arrepentida por haberle dicho esas cosas a Nico, pues él sólo estaba tratando de mostrarle cuanto la amaba…**

**Blu y Diggs escaparon de Taylán…**

**¿Qué pasará con Blu y Diggs?**

**¿Qué pasará con Liz y Nico?**

**¿Podrán salvar a Perla?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo si quieren saberlo…**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	9. El pasado Parte IV

Damas y caballos vengo a presentar un nuevo capítulo…

No tengo nada que comentar ahorita, así que prosigamos directamente:

_**Capítulo 8: El pasado (Parte IV).**_

Liz y Nico seguían estancados en la misma zona:

"¿Liz?" – llamó Nico.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya me acordé de este lugar, el centro de conservación ambiental está al norte" – dijo Nico.

"Me alegra… bien hecho…" – susurró ella.

"Amh… sí, gracias" – Nico estaba algo extrañado.

Liz empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el norte de la selva, pero Nico no la siguió:

"¿No quieres venir conmigo?" – preguntó Liz.

"No" – contestó Nico – "Ya no quiero ser una molestia para ti" – agregó él.

"No eres una molestia para mí" – dijo Liz.

"¿De qué hablas?" – preguntó Nico – "Tú misma has dicho que yo sólo te fastidio y te retraso en tu misión…"

"Pues… creo que yo… tal vez haya exagerado un poco…" – dijo ella.

"No te entiendo…" – admitió Nico.

"Estaba muy enfadada, no quería hablarte así… y lo lamento mucho…" – dijo ella.

"Está bien… yo también debo disculparme contigo, sólo he tratado de lograr que te enamores de mí en lugar de conocerte… si no te gusto no hay problema, pero si algún día quieres estar conmigo, pues estaré feliz de eso…" – dijo Nico.

Liz no sabía que decir…

"Yo… sólo quiero que sepas que…"

"No hables" – dijo Nico interrumpiendo a Liz – "Tú me has abierto los ojos, me has demostrado quien soy en verdad, has hecho que me dé cuenta de que la vida de los famosos no es tan emocionante como la vida real… y te quiero dar las gracias por eso…"

"Por nada…" – dijo Liz algo impresionada con el repentino "cambio" de Nico.

"¿Somos amigos?" – preguntó Nico levantando su ala para estrecharla con Liz.

Liz, en lugar de estrechar sus alas con Nico, no pudo contener su alegría y terminó abrazándolo…

Liz abrió los ojos como platos y soltó a Nico ruborizada al máximo, pues no pudo evitar abrazarlo… fue tan tierno e inspirador con ella… afff daban muchas ganas de abrazarlo de nuevo…

"Lo siento…" – se disculpó ella – "No quise hacerlo, es sólo que…" – pero Liz se detuvo al sentir como Nico tomaba sus alas.

"No te disculpes…" – susurró Nico.

"De hecho… me gustó abrazarte…" – admitió ella – "Fue algo… lindo" – agregó algo tímida.

"Sí… fue algo lindo…" – susurró él.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con Blu y Diggs:<strong>

"Estamos en el oeste" – dijo Diggs.

"Genial, empecemos con la exploración" – dijo Blu.

Blu y Diggs volaron por todas partes…

15 minutos después:

"¡Puffff… estoy muy cansado!" – se quejó Diggs.

"De acuerdo… descansaremos 5 minutos" – aceptó Blu aterrizando en una rama junto a Diggs.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente con Liz y Nico:<strong>

"Creo que estamos en el oeste de la selva" – dijo Nico.

"Bien, busquemos a Blu y a Diggs por esta zona, luego nos dirigiremos hacia el norte" – dijo Liz.

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Nico

**5 minutos después:**

Liz y Nico caminaban silenciosamente sin mirarse a los ojos… pues ambos estaban ruborizados como tomates…

"Necesito un método para lograr que Liz y yo seamos más que amigos…" – pensaba Nico serio.

"¿Nico?" – llamó Liz.

"¿Qué?"

"¿En qué estás pensando?" – preguntó ella.

"Oh… nada importante, descuida" – contestó Nico tratando de ocultar que estaba pensando en ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con Blu y Diggs:<strong>

"¿Blu?" – llamó Diggs.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Se aproxima una tormenta…"

Blu miró hacia el cielo y descubrió que la misma tormenta que estaba azotando a la selva antes de que Perla fallezca estaba llegando…

"Recuerdo que esa tormenta estaba azotando toda la selva justo el día en que Perla murió" – dijo Blu – "Sólo nos queda un poco más de 1 día para evitar que ella muera, necesitamos encontrar a Liz y a Nico lo más pronto posible o Perla morirá de nuevo…"

"De acuerdo, entonces sigamos buscándolos" – dijo Diggs.

Los dos guacamayos volaban rápidamente entre la selva… pero algo no estaba bien…

"¿Diggs?" – llamó Blu.

"¿Qué?"

"Algo no va bien en este sitio…" – dijo él.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – preguntó Diggs – "¿Acaso ves a alguien?"

Blu estaba por hablar pero de pronto Diggs cayó en una trampa puesta por Marcel:

"¡Maldición!" – gritó Diggs – "¡Blu sácame de aquí!"

"¡Ahí voy!" – gritó Blu.

El guacamayo azul estaba tratando de romper las redes que mantenían prisionero a Diggs, pero eran demasiado gruesas…

"Son muy resistentes…" – dijo Blu bastante preocupado por Diggs.

"¡Busca otra manera!" – gritó Diggs.

Blu estaba por hablar pero empezó a escuchar que alguien se aproximaba lentamente:

"Alguien se aproxima…" – susurró Blu.

"¡Sácame de aquí!" – gritó Diggs desesperado.

Blu tomó las riendas de la red y utilizó todas sus fuerzas, finalmente consiguió liberar a Diggs de la trampa:

"¡Corre!" – gritó Blu.

De entre los arbustos apareció Marcel:

"Estúpidas trampas…" – dijo él – "Tendré que capturar a esos guacamayos manualmente" – agregó mientras sacaba y cargaba su revólver.

Marcel miró hacia adelante y descubrió a Blu y a Diggs alejándose rápidamente de él:

"¡Un guacamayo azul!" – gritó Marcel – "¡Chen ve a por ellos!" – gritó Marcel.

De entre los arbustos apareció Chen (quien por estar en el pasado aún era malvado):

"¡Vengan acá cobardes!" – gritó Chen mientras perseguía a los fugitivos.

Blu dio media vuelta y observó a Chen:

"¿Chen?" – preguntó Blu.

Diggs dio media vuelta y observó que Blu no estaba moviéndose para escapar:

"¿Blu, qué estás haciendo?" – preguntó Diggs.

Blu no contestó, sólo se quedó observando como Chen se aproximaba hacia él:

"¿Chen qué estás haciendo?" – preguntó Blu.

"¡Matándote!" – contestó Chen atacando a Blu.

"¡Pensé que eras bueno!" – gritó Blu mientras se defendía.

"¡AJAJAJA!" – se reía Chen – "¿De verdad creíste que yo era bueno?"

"¡SÍ!" – contestó Blu.

"¡Pues nada ni nadie me hará cambiar!" – gritó Chen.

Blu lo pensó un momento, entonces se dio cuenta de que Chen AÚN NO HABÍA CONOCIDO A MARÍA, por lo que aún era cruel y malvado…

Chen empezó a ahorcar a Blu con mucha fuerza:

"Escucha… Chen… tú no quieres hacer esto… no eres malvado en tu interior…" – decía Blu con mucha dificultad por estar siendo ahorcado.

"Tus palabras no salvarán tu vida" – dijo Chen mientras utilizaba aún más fuerza para ahorcar a Blu.

"Chen… es tu vida… ¿qué es lo que tú quieres?" – preguntó Blu.

"Yo quiero… quiero… tener a alguien más en mi vida" – contestó Chen.

"Yo conozco a alguien… es igual a ti, sólo que no es malvada" – dijo Blu.

"¡Ya basta!" – gritó Chen – "¡No lograrás hacer que cambie!"

"¿No querías a alguien en tu vida?" – preguntó Blu – "Yo puedo hacer que tu vida no sea sólo asesinar… yo puedo hacer que tu vida sea amar…"

Chen no podía contener su sed de sangre, así que sin escuchar las palabras de Blu comenzó a ahorcarlo con muchas más fuerza…

"Piénsalo bien…" – dijo Blu mientras cerraba sus ojos para morir ahogado.

Chen estaba por asesinar a Blu pero se detuvo…

"¿Quieres que yo deje de ser un asesino?" – preguntó Chen.

"Sí" – contestó Blu.

"Yo… no estoy seguro de esto…" – admitió Chen.

"Hasta las aves más crueles pueden cambiar ¿qué dices?" – preguntó Blu mientras levantaba su ala para estrecharla con Chen.

De pronto se escucharon ruidos entre los arbustos:

"Es Marcel" – dijo Chen – "Váyanse de aquí"

"¿Qué pasará contigo?" – preguntó Blu.

"Descuida, él no sospechará nada" – contestó Chen confiado.

Blu y Diggs aceptaron y se marcharon del lugar…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con Liz y Nico:<strong>

"Necesito pensar como decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos…" – pensaba Nico bastante serio.

"¿Nico, estás bien?" – preguntó Liz algo preocupada por ver a Nico tan callado.

"Sí" – afirmó Nico – "Estoy bien"

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí, descuida"

"¿En qué estará pensando?" – se preguntaba Liz en su interior.

"Creo que ya sé cómo decirle mis sentimientos…"

Nico se preparó y empezó a entonar una canción:

_Quiero saber...(quiero saber)_

_Como hacer que tú te fijes en mí_

_Si yo estoy enamorado de ti_

_Quiero saber...(quiero saber)_

_Que tiene él que no tenga yo_

_Que no tenga yo…_

**Nico toma a Liz de sus alas…**

_Déjame entrar...(déjame entrar)_

_A tu vida y a tu corazón_

_Que yo quiero sólo darte amor_

_Mi amor..._

**Nico coloca sus alas en el pecho de Liz señalando su corazón…**

_Déjame entrar_

_A tu vida y a tu corazón (amor amor)_

_Que yo quiero sólo darte amor_

_Mi amor..._

**Liz esboza una hermosa sonrisa y presiona las alas de Nico contra su pecho… provocando que ambos puedan sentir el ritmo de sus corazones…**

_Si tú supieras cuanto estoy sufriendo,_

_Porque sé bien que no soy tu dueño,_

_Este dolor me está consumiendo,_

_Quisiera amarte sin límite de tiempo._

_Como quisiera que esto fuera un sueño,_

_Y estar contigo a cada momento;_

_Pero es muy triste porque ya tienes dueño…_

_Déjame entrar_

_A tu vida y a tu corazón (amor amor)_

_Que yo quiero sólo darte amor_

_Mi amoooor..._

_Déjame entrar…(déjame entrar)_

_Amoooor..!_

_Déjame entrar_

_A tu vida y a tu corazón…_

_Y a tu almaaaa (mi amor) mi amor por favor_

_Y a tu alma…_

_Mi amor… Mi amor… Mi amor... te amo_

_Déjame entrar… Déjame entrar a ti... a ti amor…_

**Liz esbozó una gran, cálida y hermosa sonrisa…**

¿Puedo abrazarte?" – preguntó Nico.

"Sí…" – contestó Liz – "Puedes abrazarme…"

Los dos canarios compartieron un fuerte y cálido abrazo, luego de horas y horas de puras peleas y discusiones ahora fueron convertidos en amigos cercanos…

"¿Nico?" – llamó Liz suavemente.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó Nico.

"Las hermosas cosas que decías en esa canción… ¿todo era verdad?" – preguntó ella algo tímida.

"Sí…" – afirmó Nico – "Todo era verdad"

Liz sonrió y abrazó a Nico con un poco más de fuerza mientras que una lágrima de FELICIDAD recorría su mejilla izquierda…

"Me alegra…" – susurró ella.

"Liz… yo sólo te quiero pedir que me dejes entrar a tu corazón… que me des una oportunidad… que me permitas decirte lo que siente mi corazón por ti…"

Liz sonrió y se ruborizó al máximo por oír las palabras de Nico, estaban llenas de sinceridad y honestidad… estaban llenas de amor…

"¿Qué dices?" – preguntó Nico mientras secaba las lágrimas de felicidad de Liz.

"De acuerdo…" – susurró Liz.

Nico sonrió y se preparó nuevamente:

_Tú me enseñaste que tan simples son las cosas_  
><em>Tú me enseñaste a dar amor y nada más<em>  
><em>Y que no importa si recibes algo a cambio<em>  
><em>Y descubrir que en esta vida hay algo más<em>  
><em>Y donde quiera que yo esté, tú vas a estar<em>

_Y como un ángel cuidarás de mí_  
><em>Cuando me pierda y deje de reír<em>  
><em>Y como el viento que me cuenta<em>  
><em>Que el invierno está por venir<em>

_Y este mundo que gira de nuevo_  
><em>Aunque me sienta al revés<em>  
><em>Como un ave que no para el vuelo<em>  
><em>Sé que no voy a caer<em>

_Oh oh oh_

_Tú me enseñaste cómo respirar de nuevo_  
><em>Tú me enseñaste a pensar antes de actuar<em>  
><em>Sólo se trata de ver hasta lo invisible<em>  
><em>Y descubrir que en esta vida hay algo más<em>  
><em>Y donde quiera que yo esté, tú vas a estar<em>

_Y como un ángel cuidarás de mí_  
><em>Cuando me pierda y deje de reír<em>  
><em>Y como el viento que me cuenta<em>  
><em>Que el invierno está por venir<em>

_Y este mundo que gira de nuevo_  
><em>Aunque me sienta al revés<em>  
><em>Como un ave que no para el vuelo<em>  
><em>Sé que no voy a caer<em>

_Y sé que voy a verte de nuevo, lo sé_  
><em>Para decirte cuánto te quiero, lo sabes<em>

_Y como un ángel cuidarás de mí_  
><em>Cuando me pierda y deje de reír<em>  
><em>Y como un ángel cuidarás de mí<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh<em>

_**(Canciones: Déjame entrar – Makano / Y como un ángel – Diego Torres)**_

"Eso fue hermoso… fue muy hermoso…" – opinó Liz cariñosa.

"Yo sería todo por ti…" – susurró Nico – "Daría mi vida por ti…"

"Que tierno eres…" – susurró ella.

"Tú eres hermosa…"

"Gracias…"

Los dos canarios comenzaron a acercarse lentamente… cerraron sus ojos… y a tan sólo unos milímetros de provocar el beso que uniría sus almas en la eternidad fueron interrumpidos xD!

"¡Oigan!" – gritó Blu.

Blu y Diggs aterrizaron junto a los canarios y notaron que estaban muy acurrucados y sus rostros estaban a tan sólo unos malditos milímetros de distancia provocando que abran los ojos como platos…

"Cielos… nosotros… lamentamos interrumpir eso…" – se disculpó Diggs algo apenado por interrumpir la unión de Liz y Nico.

"Sí… nuestras más sinceras disculpas…" – se disculpó Blu mientras contenía la risa.

Liz y Nico rompieron su abrazo especial, ambos ruborizados al máximo mientras se miraban con cariño y pasión entre ellos…

"¿Quieren que los dejemos solos un momento?" – preguntó Diggs con ironía.

Liz y Nico sonrojaron al máximo mientras reían levemente tratando de disimular su amor entre ellos…

"Me alegro de verlos" – dijo Nico chocando sus alas con Blu y con Diggs amistosamente.

Blu observó a Liz y descubrió que ella estaba mirando a Nico con unos ojos irresistibles y una hermosa y cálida sonrisa en su rostro… estaba enamorada…

"¿Liz?" – llamó Blu – "¿Estás bien?"

Pero ella no contestó…

"¡Liz!" – llamó Blu un poco más fuerte.

Liz recuperó su cordura y miró a Blu algo atontada:

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Liz.

"Debemos salvar a Perla ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí" – afirmó Liz.

"¿Y qué estamos esperando?" – preguntó Diggs – "¡Vamos a rescatarla!"

Todos despegaron excepto Liz:

"¿Liz?" – llamó Nico – "¿No vienes?"

"Estoy muy cansada…" – contestó ella.

"De hecho… también estoy algo cansado…" – dijo Diggs mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

"De acuerdo, dormiremos esta noche, pero mañana no nos detendremos porque será el último día de vida de Perla, no podemos dejar que ella muera" – dijo Blu.

"¡De acuerdo!" – aceptaron todos.

**3 horas después:**

Todos estaban dormidos, excepto Nico:

**-Intervalo pensamientos Nico-**

Estoy sintiendo algo muy extraño en mi interior… siento un impulso que estimula a mi cuerpo y a mis pensamientos a centrarse en Liz…

Por Dios… no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… siempre sueño con ella… siempre hablo de ella… siempre todo es de ella…

Con todas las chicas que he conocido esta es la única que está provocando que mis sentimientos fluyan en mi corazón…

Estoy sintiendo algo por ella… creo que ya es obvio… pero decirlo en claro nunca está de lugar…

**-Fin Intervalo-**

"Hola" – saludó Liz apareciendo detrás de Nico.

"Hola" – saludó Nico – "¿No deberías estar dormida?"

"Sí… es sólo que… no podía dormir…" – contestó ella sentándose junto a Nico.

"Deberías intentar dormir… mañana será un día muy difícil y lleno de peligros…" – dijo Nico.

"Lo sé... es sólo que yo… quería estar contigo…" – dijo ella algo tímida.

"Oh… yo también quería estar contigo…" – dijo Nico algo ruborizado.

"¿Y por qué no fuiste conmigo?" – preguntó ella.

"No lo sé… quizás tenía algo de miedo…" – contestó Nico algo avergonzado.

"No importa…" – dijo Liz – "Lo importante es que ahora estamos uno junto al otro" – agregó ella sonriendo.

"Sí… creo que sí…" – dijo Nico mientras cubría su rostro para tratar de ocultar su rubor.

"Déjame ver tu rostro…" – susurró Liz.

Nico obedeció y retiró sus alas de su rostro:

"Pareces un tomate" – opinó Liz mientras reía levemente.

Nico sonrió y algo dudoso tomó las alas de Liz:

"Me alegra que por fin seamos amigos…" – susurró él.

"A mí también me alegra que seamos amigos…" – susurró ella mientras se acurrucaba junto a Nico.

Nico al principio se estremeció un poco pero se dejó llevar… se sentía tan bien…

"Eres la chica más hermosa y honesta que he conocido…" – susurró Nico.

Liz sonrió y miró a Nico con unos ojos irresistibles…

Nico observó los ojos de Liz… eran tan seductores e irresistibles que inmediatamente se perdió en sus pensamientos…

Cuando pudo recuperar su cordura pudo seguir hablando:

"Tienes unos ojos preciosos…" – opinó Nico cariñoso.

Liz comenzó a reír levemente:

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – preguntó Nico.

"Eres un cobarde… sólo dime que me amas" – dijo Liz mientras frotaba su cabeza contra la de Nico.

"Yo… te amo…" – susurró Nico

"Yo también te amo…" – susurró Liz dándole un beso en la mejilla a Nico.

Liz apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Nico y se quedó profundamente dormida…

Nico sonrió y rápidamente se quedó dormido junto a ella…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**o.O Nico x Liz? Que interesante XD!**

**El cuarteto dinámico de Blu, Diggs, Nico y Liz (tortolitos) se ha reunido nuevamente…**

**Ahora tan sólo falta un día para la muerte de Perla…**

**¿Qué pasará con los tortolitos?**

**¿Podrán salvar a Perla?**

**¿Qué peligros les esperan a nuestros 4 héroes?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo si quieren saberlo…**

**Un abrazo.**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	10. El pasado Parte V

Hola a todos, damas y caballeros vengo a presentarles otro capítulo de esta secuela, no tengo nada que comentar, así que prosigamos, tengan buena lectura:

**_Capítulo 9: El pasado (Parte V)._**

En una montaña muy alta se encontraba un extraño edificio, un templo…

En su interior el edificio era más grande por dentro de lo que era por fuera…

En el centro del edificio se encontraba Stark junto a varios conjuradores realizando unos extraños movimientos sobre muchos y diversos jeroglíficos…

"Perfecto, el Árbol Sagrado renacerá de entre las cenizas…" – pensó Stark mientras terminaba de realizar los extraños movimientos junto a los demás conjuradores.

El líder alado miró hacia el gran árbol descubriendo que sus raíces comenzaban a crecer, a su vez ramas y hojas estaban tomando gran tamaño y resistencia…

"Unas pocas horas más y podremos recuperar nuestros poderes para ayudar a Blu…" – pensó Stark aliviado – "El reino alado surgirá nuevamente de las cenizas…"

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la selva:<strong>

**-Sueño de Nico- (Spoiler Lealtades y Traiciones moderadamente modificado):**

Nico se despertó en el patio del centro de conservación ambiental…

"¿Dónde estoy?" – se preguntaba Nico.

El canario se levantó y pudo observar a dos humanos tiroteándose…

"Un momento… ese es el humano que me secuestró junto a Blu hace 5 años" – pensó Nico atemorizado al ver a Marcel.

Posteriormente Nico miró a su izquierda, donde descubrió a otro humano (el capitán):

"No conozco a ese humano, pero por su uniforme puedo ver que se trata de un militar…" – pensaba Nico serio.

El canario estaba por marcharse para ponerse a salvo hasta que se llevó una sorpresa NO esperada…

"¿Liz?" – preguntó Nico al ver a Liz frente a él.

La enamorada de Nico estaba junto a la motocicleta que había explotado por los disparos…

"¡Liz, ten cuidado!" – gritó Nico.

"¡Descuida, estaré bien!" – gritó ella.

Inmediatamente uno de los disparos impactó en el tanque de combustible de la motocicleta, provocando que el líquido inflamable se escurra por todos lados:

"¿Qué clase de líquido es este?" – se preguntaba Nico.

El canario observó hacia adelante donde descubrió al capitán y a Marcel luchando con golpes de puño, patadas, rodillazos, codazos, pellizcos y mordidas…

Marcel tenía un cigarrillo encendido…

De pronto el capitán golpeó con mucha fuerza en el rostro a Marcel, provocando que su cigarrillo encendido salga despedido y que caiga sobre el líquido inflamable provocando un letal incendio…

"Por Dios…" – pensaba Nico.

Rápidamente las llamas alcanzaron a quemar los árboles cercanos provocando que la selva se encienda en llamas…

"Nuestro hogar… está muriendo…" – pensaba Nico muy impactado por ver como su hogar estaba muriendo ante las llamas.

Unos momentos después las llamas comenzaron a acercarse hacia la motocicleta justo por dónde se encontraba Liz…

"¡Liz!" – gritó Nico – "¡Sal de ahí!"

Liz obedeció, pero desgraciadamente una gran rama le cayó encima…

"¡MALDICIÓN!" – gritó Nico mientras volaba rápidamente a auxiliar a Liz.

La gran rama impedía que Liz pudiera moverse…

"¡AYÚDENME!" – gritaba Liz desesperada y muy adolorida por estar siendo aplastada por la rama.

"¡Resiste!" – gritó Nico mientras utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para levantar la rama…

La rama era extremadamente pesada para Nico... no tenía la suficiente fuerza…

"No puedo levantar esta rama…" – pensaba Nico.

Las llamas estaban cada vez más cerca…

Las alas de Nico se comenzaron a quemar lentamente, causándole un gran dolor…

"Vete de aquí…" – susurró Liz.

"No…" – susurró Nico.

"No debes morir aquí…"

"No… pero quiero morir contigo…" – susurró Nico.

Las llamas avanzaron rápidamente comenzando a quemar a Nico y a Liz lentamente…

"¿Nico?" – llamó Liz.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Creo que este es el fin…" – susurró ella débilmente.

"Sí… este es nuestro fin…"

"Sólo quiero decirte que yo… que yo te amo…" – susurró Liz.

Nico sonrió e inmediatamente besó a Liz con todo el amor y pasión que sentía hacia ella…

Luego de unos segundos aparecieron Blu y Diggs. Inmediatamente los dos guacamayos tomaron a Nico y comenzaron a alejarlo de Liz:

"¡No!" – gritó Nico – "¡Suéltenme!"

"¡Olvídala Nico!" – gritó Blu – "¡Es demasiado tarde para salvarla!"

"¡Deben dejarme ir!" – gritó Nico mientras trataba de liberarse – "¡Déjenme ir con ella!"

"¡Está muerta Nico, es tarde!" – gritó Diggs.

Una vez fuera de la zona de peligro la motocicleta explotó por los aires provocando una gigantesca bola de fuego que en cuestión de segundos incineró todo a su alrededor… incluyendo a Liz…

Nico se arrodilló mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos…

De pronto apareció Taylán por detrás de Nico:

"Mátame…" – pidió Nico – "Déjame ir con ella al paraíso…"

"Con gusto" – aceptó Taylán sonriendo diabólicamente.

El halcón se arrojó sobre Nico y a una velocidad fugaz clavó sus garras en el cuello de Nico, provocando que se desangre…

"Duerme en paz…" – susurró Taylán antes de que Nico sucumba ante la pérdida de sangre.

**-Fin del Sueño-**

Nico abrió sus ojos lentamente…

Inmediatamente miró a su alrededor descubriendo que aún estaba vivo…

Miró a su derecha descubriendo a Liz dormida sobre su pecho…

"¿Fue una… pesadilla?" – se preguntaba Nico muy nervioso.

Los latidos del corazón de Nico eran muy rápidos… parecía que su corazón deseara salirse de su pecho…

"Eso fue muy extraño… esa pesadilla fue muy real…" – pensaba Nico – "Es como si esa pesadilla fuera… una predicción del futuro…"

Nico estaba pensando seriamente hasta que repentinamente empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el cuello, justo en el lugar donde Taylán le había clavado sus garras provocando que se desangre en la pesadilla…

"Esto es muy… extraño…" – pensaba Nico mientras contenía su dolor.

Nico miró hacia adelante dónde descubrió a un anciano mirándolo:

"¿Quién eres tú?" – preguntó Nico.

"Mi nombre no es importante ahora…" – contestó el anciano – "Lo importante ahora es tú destino y el destino de Liz"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – preguntó Nico.

"La pesadilla que has tenido, yo la he provocado" – dijo el anciano.

"Un momento ¿tú has hecho que vea esas horribles cosas en mi mente?" – preguntó Nico incrédulo.

"Sí" – contestó el anciano.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Nico – "¿Por qué me has hecho ver esas cosas?"

"Te he hecho ver esas cosas para que te prepares para el futuro" – contestó el anciano.

"¿Quieres decir que esa pesadilla era una predicción del futuro?" – preguntó Nico muy preocupado por Liz.

"No puedo contestar eso, lo único que te diré es que puedes cambiar tu destino siempre que lo desees" – dijo el anciano.

"¿Qué es lo que me espera en el futuro?" – preguntó Nico.

El anciano caminó hacia Nico y colocó sus manos en su cabeza:

**-VISIÓN-**

Taylán recuperó la consciencia, observó a Perla frente a él y a una velocidad fugaz clavó sus garras y las enterró en su pecho...

"¡Ahí tienes tu recompensa!" – gritó Taylán retirando duramente las garras del pecho de Perla.

La guacamaya miró y cubrió su herida con sus alas, miró a Blu, se arrodilló, miró al cielo y luego se desplomó en el suelo inmóvil mientras sangraba gravemente…

**-FINAL VISIÓN-**

"Eso es lo que le espera a tu amiga Perla" – dijo el anciano.

"No te creo…" – dijo Nico.

El anciano nuevamente colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Nico:

**-VISIÓN-**

"¡No! ¡No!" – Blu estaba desesperado "¡Perla! ¡Perla!" – gritaba.

El guacamayo recostó a Perla en el pasto y empezó a moverla con intenciones de que despierte… pero ella no despertó.

La piel de Perla estaba extremadamente fría… como si estuviera congelada por dentro… sus ojos estaban cerrados y no tenían intensiones de abrirse de nuevo… su corazón no latía, como si estuviera atrapado entre redes… y ella no respiraba, como si sus pulmones se hubieran desvanecido…

Finalmente la llama interior que mantenía viva a Perla se extinguió...

**-FINAL VISIÓN-**

"A tu amiga Perla le espera la muerte" – mencionó el desconocido.

"¡No te creo!" – gritó Nico.

"Pues entonces trata de creerlo… Liz y Perla morirán…"

"Debe haber algo que pueda hacer…" – dijo Nico.

"Recuerda esto, siempre puedes cambiar el futuro si te lo propones y te esfuerzas…" – dijo el anciano.

"¿Qué puedo hacer yo?" – preguntó Nico.

"A veces hay que pensar mucho para sacar conclusiones lógicas, pero a veces debemos hacer lo correcto, a veces debemos renunciar a nuestros sueños para conseguir lo que buscamos, ya sea el amor, ya sea la fama… o ya sea tu propia vida para salvar a otra ave…" – contestó el anciano sabiamente.

"¿Renunciar a mis sueños?" – preguntó Nico – "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¿Cuáles son las cosas que más agradeces ahora?" – preguntó el anciano.

"Agradezco haber conocido a Liz, a mis amigos, a mi vida…" – contestó Nico.

"Debes renunciar a esa última cosa que has mencionado" – dijo el anciano.

"¿Renunciar a mi vida?" – preguntó Nico – "¿Debo morir yo para salvar a Liz y a Perla?"

"Sí" – contestó el anciano.

"¿Cómo puedo salvarlas?" – preguntó Nico.

"El método no es importante, debes encontrar la manera en tu corazón…" – contestó el anciano.

"Renunciar a mi vida…" – murmuró Nico.

"Al renunciar a tu vida por salvar a Liz demostrarás tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella…" – dijo el anciano.

"Nunca pensé que moriría por salvar a otra ave…" – dijo Nico.

"El destino es totalmente imprescindible, pero recuerda que puedes cambiar el futuro siempre que te esfuerces y te lo propongas…" – dijo el anciano mientras que un destello aparecía por detrás de él provocando que desapareciera.

"Entregar mi vida por salvar a mis mejores amigas Perla y Liz…" – pensaba Nico – "Sin duda eso es algo heroico…"

Nico observó a Liz y descubrió que ella estaba dormida plácidamente sobre su pecho causándole un gran rubor…

"Cuando yo muera te prometo que siempre pensaré en ti en el otro mundo…" – susurró Nico mientras acariciaba a Liz.

**6 horas después:**

Una lágrima comenzó a recorrer el rostro de Nico…

"No puedo creer que no volveré a verte…" – pensó Nico acariciando a Liz.

Una segunda lágrima recorrió el rostro del canario:

"Hoy es el día de la muerte de Perla…" – se dijo Nico – "Significa que hoy también es mi último día de vida…"

"¿El último día de vida de quién?" – preguntó Liz despertando repentinamente.

"Nada… olvídalo…" – mintió Nico dando un gran suspiro y alejándose de ella.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó ella preocupada.

"Sí…" – contestó Nico – "Sólo estoy algo… cansado…"

"¿No has dormido en toda la noche?" – preguntó Liz.

"No, no he podido dormir…"

"¿Por qué no has podido dormir?"

Nico no sabía que contestarle… pues no había podido dormir al enterarse de que tendría que morir para salvar a Perla y a su enamorada Liz…

"Yo… estuve observando tu hermoso rostro toda la noche…" – mintió Nico.

"¿Te pasarás todas las noches de tu vida observándome?" – preguntó Liz bastante ruborizada.

"Sí…" – contestó Nico.

"Descuida, cuando rescatemos a Perla y seamos PADRES podrás observarme todo el tiempo que quieras…" – dijo Liz mientras se pavoneaba seductoramente alrededor de Nico.

"¿Padres?" – preguntó Nico incrédulo – "¿Quieres que seamos padres en el futuro?"

"Sí…" – contestó ella romántica.

Desgraciadamente Blu y Diggs se despertaron interrumpiendo el momento de Nico y Liz:

"Buenos días" – saludó Blu mientras daba un gran bostezo.

"Hola…" – saludó Diggs.

"Hoy es el gran día mis amigos" – dijo Blu con un tono serio.

"Así es…" – dijo Nico dando un gran suspiro.

"¿Nico, estás bien?" – preguntó Diggs.

"Sí… es sólo que no pude dormir en toda la noche…" – contestó Nico.

"¿Por qué no has podido dormir?" – preguntó Blu.

En ese entonces Blu observó a Liz descubriendo que ella estaba observando seductora a Nico, inmediatamente pudo entender lo que estaba pasando…

Blu sonrió a Nico picaronamente mientras le hacía un gesto juguetón…

Nico no pudo evitar ruborizarse por las tonterías de Blu… se vio obligado a cubrir su rostro con sus alas para ocultar su máximo rubor… cabe mencionar que además estaba muy feliz de que Liz le había propuesto formar una familia con ella en algún futuro no muy lejano… al mismo tiempo estaba muy triste de que no podría cumplir con ella porque hoy sería su último día de vida…

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" – preguntó Diggs

"Sí… descuida… estaré bien…" – contestó Nico con la voz cortada.

"Algo no va bien con Nico" – le susurró Blu a Diggs.

"Lo sé… me doy cuenta de que está ocultando algo que le provoca miedo…" – susurró Diggs.

"Lo mejor sería averiguarlo…" – susurró Blu.

"Tienes razón… tendremos que averiguarlo después de salvar a Perla…" – susurró Diggs bastante serio.

Blu miró hacia atrás y descubrió a un anciano caminando entre los arbustos no muy lejos:

"¿Quién es ese anciano?" – preguntó Blu.

Diggs dio media vuelta pero el anciano había desaparecido:

"¿Cuál anciano?" – preguntó Diggs.

"Mmm nada, olvídalo… creo que sólo fue mi imaginación…" – dijo Blu.

"Creo que te estás volviendo loco…" – dijo Diggs - ¿Has comido bananas de nuevo?" – preguntó él mientras se echaba a reír.

Blu miró a Diggs con cara de ¬¬ y le dio un moderado golpe en la cabeza:

"Lo siento" – se disculpó Diggs.

Blu dio media vuelta de nuevo y pudo observar al anciano caminando entre los árboles otra vez:

"¡Ahí está el anciano!" – gritó Blu.

Diggs inmediatamente dio media vuelta pero nuevamente el anciano había desaparecido:

"¬¬ Blu ya basta de bromas" – dijo Diggs algo fastidiado.

"¿Quién será ese anciano?" – se preguntaba Blu.

"¿Muchachos?" – llamó Nico.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Me podrían dar unas 2 horas para descansar un poco?" – preguntó Nico dando un gran bostezo.

"De acuerdo, nosotros buscaremos el desayuno" – aceptó Blu – "Liz, tú te quedarás aquí con Nico, debes vigilar que no haga algo tonto"

"Bien, me quedaré aquí" – aceptó ella.

Blu y Diggs asintieron y despegaron al cielo en busca del desayuno…

"¿Y bien?" – preguntó Liz.

"¿Bien qué?" – preguntó Nico.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" – preguntó ella.

"No lo sé…" – contestó Nico – "¿En qué estás pensando tú?"

"Mmm… he estado pensando que quizás podríamos hablar un rato…" – contestó Liz.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" – preguntó Nico.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo de un tema muy especial…" – contestó Liz romántica.

"¿Cuál es ese tema?" – preguntó Nico mientras empezaba quedarse rojo como un tomate.

"Ya sabes… que quizás podríamos hacer… algo…" – contestó ella mientras se pavoneaba seductoramente alrededor de Nico – "¿Qué dices?"

"No…" – contestó Nico.

"¿No?" – preguntó ella incrédula – "¿Por qué no?"

"Estoy muy cansado… no he podido dormir toda la noche…" – contestó Nico mientras daba un gran bostezo – "Quizás en otro momento…"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó ella.

Nico voló hasta una rama y lentamente empezó a cerrar sus ojos…

"Trata de soñar conmigo" – pidió Liz mientras miraba a Nico de forma adorable.

"Descuida… creo que en estos momentos no podré dejar de soñar contigo…" – dijo Nico.

Nico se puso cómodo y cerró sus ojos:

"No podré dejar de soñar en lo que me espera dentro de unas cuantas horas… me espera mi muerte…" – pensó Nico antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Vaya, parece que Nico tendrá que sacrificar una de las cosas que más aprecia para salvar a Liz y a Perla…**

**¿Qué pasará con Perla?**

**¿Qué ocurrirá en las próximas horas de este día?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo…**

**PD: olvidé decirles que le personaje secreto era Diggs xD!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	11. El pasado Parte VI

Buenas a todos, damas y caballeros vengo a presentarles a todos ustedes un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela, tengan buena lectura:

_**Capítulo 10: El pasado (Parte VI).**_

En una gran rama se encontraba Nico descansando, pues no pudo dormir en toda la noche…

Pero de pronto empezó a hablar dormido:

**-VISIÓN-**

"¡Liz!" – gritó Nico – "¡Sal de ahí!"

Liz obedeció, pero desgraciadamente una gran rama le cayó encima…

"¡MALDICIÓN!" – gritó Nico mientras volaba rápidamente a auxiliar a Liz.

La gran rama impedía que Liz pudiera moverse…

**-FINAL VISIÓN-**

Con esas visiones Nico estaba hablando dormido, Liz no le dio mucha importancia…

**-VISIÓN-**

"¡AYÚDENME!" – gritaba Liz desesperada y muy adolorida por estar siendo aplastada por la rama.

"¡Resiste!" – gritó Nico mientras utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para levantar la rama…

La rama era extremadamente pesada para Nico... no tenía la suficiente fuerza…

"No puedo levantar esta rama…" – pensaba Nico.

**-FINAL VISIÓN-**

Nico cada vez estaba hablando más fuerte y estaba respirando agitadamente, alertando a Liz:

"¿Nico, estás bien?" – preguntó ella preocupada – "¿Nico?"

**-VISIÓN-**

Las llamas estaban cada vez más cerca…

Las alas de Nico se comenzaron a quemar lentamente, causándole un gran dolor…

**-FINAL VISIÓN-**

Nico empezó a sentir que sus alas se estaban quemando, provocando que empiece a gritar por los insoportables dolores:

"¡Nico!" – llamó Liz – "¡Despierta!"

**-VISIÓN-**

"Vete de aquí…" – susurró Liz.

"No…" – susurró Nico.

"No debes morir aquí…"

"No… pero quiero morir contigo…" – susurró Nico.

Las llamas avanzaron rápidamente comenzando a quemar a Nico y a Liz lentamente…

**-FINAL VISIÓN-**

Nico gritaba de dolor, pues sus visiones se estaban haciendo realidad…

"¡Nico, por favor despierta!" – gritaba Liz desesperada.

Nico no dejaba de gritar y comenzaba a respirar muy agitadamente:

"¡Blu, Diggs!" – gritaba Liz – "¡Necesito ayuda!"

**-VISIÓN-**

"¿Nico?" – llamó Liz.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Creo que este es el fin…" – susurró ella débilmente.

"Sí… este es nuestro fin…"

"Sólo quiero decirte que yo… que yo te amo…" – susurró Liz.

Nico sonrió e inmediatamente besó a Liz con todo el amor y pasión que sentía hacia ella…

**-FINAL VISIÓN-**

Nico comenzó a calmarse lentamente… pero de pronto comenzó a gritar de nuevo:

**-VISIÓN-**

Luego de unos segundos aparecieron Blu y Diggs. Inmediatamente los dos guacamayos tomaron a Nico y comenzaron a alejarlo de Liz:

"¡No!" – gritó Nico – "¡Suéltenme!"

"¡Olvídala Nico!" – gritó Blu – "¡Es demasiado tarde para salvarla!"

"¡Deben dejarme ir!" – gritó Nico mientras trataba de liberarse – "¡Déjenme ir con ella!"

"¡Está muerta Nico, es tarde!" – gritó Diggs.

**-FINAL VISIÓN-**

"¡Nico despierta por favor!" – gritaba Liz mientras lo movía – "¡Estás soñando!"

**-VISIÓN-**

Una vez fuera de la zona de peligro la motocicleta explotó por los aires provocando una gigantesca bola de fuego que en cuestión de segundos incineró todo a su alrededor… incluyendo a Liz…

Nico se arrodilló mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos…

**-FINAL VISIÓN-**

Liz observó los ojos de Nico y pudo comprobar que no dejaban de soltar lágrimas:

"¿Nico, por qué lloras dormido?" – preguntó ella.

**-VISIÓN-**

De pronto apareció Taylán por detrás de Nico:

"Mátame…" – pidió Nico – "Déjame ir con ella al paraíso…"

"Con gusto" – aceptó Taylán sonriendo diabólicamente.

El halcón se arrojó sobre Nico y a una velocidad fugaz clavó sus garras en el cuello de Nico, provocando que se desangre…

**-FINAL VISIÓN-**

Repentinamente Nico colocó sus alas en su cuello… no podía respirar y empezó a toser sangre:

"¡Dios mío!" – gritó Liz impactada – "¡Despierta Nico, despierta!"

**-VISIÓN-**

"Duerme en paz…" – susurró Taylán antes de que Nico sucumba ante la pérdida de sangre.

**-FINAL VISIÓN-**

"No está respirando…" – pensaba Liz preocupada – "¡Por favor no mueras!"

Nico comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras no podía respirar y tosía sangre con mucha fuerza….

De pronto aparecieron Blu y Diggs:

"¡Ayúdenme!" – gritó Liz.

"¡Santo cielo!" – gritó Blu.

Inmediatamente Blu puso de pie a Nico y Diggs le ensartó un fuerte golpe provocando que despierte:

"¡OUUUCH!" – se quejó Nico – "¿A qué se debió eso?" – preguntó él.

"Estabas a punto de morir" – contestó Diggs.

Nico estaba por hablar pero fue interrumpido por Liz, quien abrazó a Nico con mucha fuerza:

"Pensé que ibas a morir…" – susurró ella lagrimeando.

"Descuida, estaré bien…" – susurró Nico correspondiéndole el abrazo.

"Prométeme que nunca me dejarás sola…" – pidió Liz.

Nico no sabía que decirle, pues sólo le quedaban unas pocas horas de vida…

"Yo… yo… lo prometo…" – mintió él a sabiendas de que no podría cumplir esa promesa.

Los canarios estaban por compartir un tierno beso hasta que fueron interrumpidos:

"El rescate primero, los romances luego" – dijo Blu.

"Tiene razón, ¡en marcha!" – gritó Diggs.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y despegaron del suelo en busca del centro de conservación ambiental…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido:<strong>

Stark junto a varios conjuradores alados estaban frente a un gigantesco árbol… era el Árbol Sagrado:

"Perfecto, el Árbol Sagrado ha renacido" – pensó Stark alegre.

Stark se concentró y meditó un poco hasta que consiguió activar su aura de devoción:

"Ya tengo mis poderes otra vez" – pensó él mientras fortificaba su cuerpo con su aura.

"Señor, el portal hacia el pasado está listo de nuevo" – dijo un conjurador.

"Bien, llévame hacia allá" – ordenó Stark.

Y así Stark y sus conjuradores se dirigieron hacia el portal del tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente en la selva del pasado:<strong>

"¿Nico?" – llamó Blu.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Quieres explicarnos que es lo que te está sucediendo últimamente?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – preguntó Nico disimulando.

"Por favor, no soy tonto, has estado actuando muy extraño y estuviste a punto de morir hace 5 minutos" – dijo Blu muy serio.

"Descuida, no es nada grave, no hay de qué preocuparse" – mintió Nico.

"Pues yo estoy preocupada por ti" – admitió Liz.

"Descuida, estoy bien" – dijo Nico.

"¿Quieres que lo hablemos en privado?" – preguntó ella – "Podría ayudarte a encontrar una solución a tu problema…"

Nico estaba por contestar pero abrió los ojos como platos al ver al anciano desconocido justo por detrás de Blu, Diggs y Liz…

El anciano sonrió y señaló a Nico con el dedo:

**-VISIÓN- (NicoF = Nico del Futuro).**

Nico estaba en una zona de la selva, estaba soleado y habían unas hermosas flores y plantas a su alrededor...

"¿Dónde estoy?" - se preguntaba Nico.

Nico empezó a caminar hacia adelante, y descubrió un gran árbol frente a él...

"Wow, éste árbol es enorme..." - pensó Nico asombrado.

Nico empezó a escuchar voces y pudo notar que el árbol tenía un hueco...

"¡Mamá!" - gritó alguien - "¡No me hagas cosquillas!"

Nico agudizó la vista y se quedó atónito e incrédulo a descubrir a Liz dentro del hueco con 4 polluelos...

"De acuerdo, no te haré más cosquillas" - dijo Liz - "¡Pero tu padre sí!"

"¡No, por favor!" - gritó el polluelo bastante juguetón.

"¡Nico!" - llamó Liz - "¡Ven un segundo!"

Repentinamente apareció otro canario idéntico a Nico dentro del hueco:

"¡Papá!" - gritó uno de los polluelos - "¡NOOO, cosquillas nooo!"

"¿Ese canario soy yo?" - se preguntaba Nico incrédulo al ver A **NicoF** junto a Liz y con 4 polluelos.

De pronto apareció el anciano detrás de él:

"Debes decidir cuál será tu destino" - dijo el anciano sabiamente.

**-FINAL VISIÓN-**

"¡Mi cabeza!" – gritó Nico echándose al suelo – "¡Me duele!"

Inmediatamente todos corrieron a auxiliarlo…

"Debemos hacer algo contigo, no puedes estar así durante el resto del viaje" – dijo Diggs.

Nico pudo recuperarse, pero el anciano había desaparecido:

"¿Por qué me torturas así, anciano?" – preguntó Nico.

"Seguiré torturándote hasta que mueras o sobrevivas" – contestó el anciano por su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en una extraña sala:<strong>

"Aquí está el portal"

"Excelente, ahora podré ayudar a Blu con su misión" – dijo Stark.

"Lo único que debes hacer es correr hacia el portal y atravesarlo"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Stark.

Inmediatamente Stark concentró su fuerza y agilidad a sus piernas, logrando adquirir una velocidad increíble:

"¡Allá voy!" – gritó Stark echándose a correr.

Una vez dentro del portal Stark estaba viajando alocadamente por el torbellino del tiempo:

"¡Creo que voy a vomitar!" – gritó Stark muy mareado.

El torbellino se disipó y Stark salió disparado como un meteoro hacia el duro suelo…

¡BOOOOM! – se escuchó.

Stark logró abrir sus ojos para descubrir que estaba en un gran cráter:

"Ya estoy en el pasado, ahora podré ayudar a salvar a Perla" – pensó Stark mientras volaba en busca del centro de conservación ambiental.

Muy pronto unos relámpagos y truenos comenzaron a crear una gran tormenta… pues ésta era la tormenta de cuando murió Perla…

"Presiento a Blu y a Liz en esta selva, ellos se están dirigiendo hacia el centro de conservación ambiental, me reuniré con ellos allí" – pensó Stark mientras miraba las grandes nubes del cielo – "Mmm… se acerca una tormenta…"

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente con Blu y los demás:<strong>

"Estamos en el oeste de la selva, el centro de conservación ambiental está al norte" – dijo Blu.

"Tardaremos un buen rato hasta que podamos llegar hasta allá" – dijo Diggs.

"Bien, entonces deberíamos ponernos en marcha" – ofreció Liz.

"¡No!" – gritó Diggs.

"¿Por qué no?" – preguntó Blu.

"¡Porque me muero de hambre!" – contestó él.

Blu se rio levemente y dejó caer en el suelo todas las frutas que había recogido para que pudieran saciar su apetito.

"¡Las bananas son mías!" – gritó Diggs con cara de =D!

"¡No!" – negó Blu – "¡Son mías!"

Y así Blu y Diggs armaron un despelote…

"¡No me quitarás mis bananas!" – gritó Diggs.

"¡Pues entonces mira esto!" – gritó Blu mientras daba un gran mordisco a una de las bananas de Diggs.

Diggs se quedó con cara de =O!

"Pagarás por eso…" – murmuró Diggs.

Blu sonrió diabólicamente y le dio otro mordisco a la banana de Diggs:

"¡Esto es la guerraaaaa!" – gritó Diggs mientras se arrojaba sobre Blu y peleaban amistosamente.

"¡Suéltame!" – ordenó Blu.

"¡No!" – rechazó Diggs – "¡Yo soy el príncipe de las bananas!"

"¡Entonces yo soy el rey de las bananas!" – gritó Blu.

Diggs no sabía que decir ahora, pues el rey era superior al príncipe…

"¡Entonces yo seré el emperador de las bananas!" – gritó Diggs triunfante al saber que el emperador era superior al rey.

"¡Entonces te destronaré de tu trono!" – gritó Blu.

Pasaban los minutos y la ridícula escena de Blu y Diggs peleándose por las bananas provocaba que Liz y Nico se rían de ellos…

"Esos dos son unos tontos…" – opinó Liz mientras se reía levemente.

"JE, yo digo lo mismo" – dijo Nico.

Nico miró hacia su derecha donde descubrió una manzana:

"¿Tienes hambre?" – preguntó Nico.

"Sí" – afirmó Liz.

"¿Te apetece una manzana?"

"Claro" – afirmó ella – "Gracias"

"Por nada"

Los dos canarios comenzaron a comer la manzana juntos mientras miraban como Blu y Diggs competían por las bananas:

"¡Serás destronado!" – gritó Blu.

"¡No!" – gritó Diggs – "¡Tú serás derrotado por mí, el emperador de las bananas!"

Liz no pudo evitar reírse por lo de "emperador de las bananas"

"Pareciera que Blu y Diggs son más tontos por cada día que pasa" – dijo Liz.

"Sí, así es" – aceptó Nico.

Nico se limpió el pico y "accidentalmente" colocó su ala izquierda sobre el ala de Liz…

Inmediatamente Liz se ruborizó al máximo y miró hacia otro lado para ocultar su rostro rojo como un tomate…

El corazón de Nico latía a toda velocidad en su interior…

Liz dio un gran suspiro y tomó el ala de Nico cariñosamente…

Ambos se ruborizaron y sonrojaron masivamente… y sin que nada los interrumpiera se miraban profundamente…

Todo estaba perfecto… hasta que:

"¡Blu, ya suéltame!" – pidió Diggs.

"¡Toma esto!" – gritó Blu empujando con fuerza a Diggs.

Diggs salió volando y cayó encima de Nico… el accidente provocó que Nico caiga arriba de Liz y que accidentalmente le dé a ella un leve y corto beso en los labios… su primer beso…

Los canarios se miraban profundamente y se ruborizaron al máximo…

Poco después Nico pudo descubrir de que Liz estaba debajo de él y que además ellos estaban en una posición muy amorosa y excitante pero al mismo tiempo esa posición los dejaba muy avergonzados…

Nico inmediatamente se quitó de encima de Liz muy avergonzado y apenado… y muy preocupado de que ella quizás se hubiera enfadado por su "accidental" beso…

"Déjame ayudarte" – pidió Nico mientras levantaba a Liz del suelo – "Lo siento mucho… yo… no quise besarte…" – tartamudeaba él.

"Shhhh…" – susurró Liz – "No estoy enfadada… me gustó mucho…"

"¿No… no estás enfadada?" – preguntó Nico incrédulo.

"No estoy molesta" – contestó Liz – "Estoy feliz por ese pequeñito accidente"

Nico dio un gran suspiro que pudo calmarlo…

Repentinamente Liz empezó a inclinarse hacia Nico para obsequiarle un tierno beso, pero Diggs cayó nuevamente sobre ellos…

"¡JA!" – se rio Blu – "¡Estás derrotado!"

"¡No!" – gritó Diggs – "¡No estoy derrotado!"

Nuevamente Diggs se lanzó sobre Blu, pero en menos de un segundo cayó al suelo nuevamente…

"¡Ríndete!" – ordenó Blu – "¡Te he derrotado!"

"Yo… me rindo…"

"¡SIIIII!" – gritaba Blu – "¡Ahora yo seré el emperador de las bananas!"

Diggs estaba con una cara de ¬¬ y bastante frustrado al haber sido destronado por Blu, quien ahora sería el nuevo "Emperador de las Bananas"

"¡Ahora seré el Emperador Blu!"

Blu estaba festejando pero inesperadamente un estruendoso trueno los tomó a todos por sorpresa provocando que se asusten seriamente…

"Se acerca la tormenta, debemos apresurarnos" – dijo Blu.

"De acuerdo, comeremos el desayuno e iremos hacia el norte, en busca del centro de conservación ambiental" – dijo Diggs.

"De acuerdo" – aceptaron todos.

"¡Pues entonces a comer!" – gritó Blu.

Rápidamente Blu y Diggs comenzaron a devorar a toda velocidad las bananas mientras que Nico y Liz comían una manzana juntos…

**5 minutos después:**

Una vez todos estaban satisfechos comenzaron su viaje hacia el centro de conservación ambiental…

Blu, Diggs y Liz viajaban hacia el centro de conservación ambiental para salvar a Perla mientras que Nico viajaba a cumplir con su destino…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Vaya, al parecer se acerca el Momento de la Verdad para nuestros 4 héroes…**

**¿Qué pasará con Nico?**

**¿Podrán salvar a Perla?**

**¿Podrá Stark encontrar el centro de conservación ambiental a tiempo?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo si quieren saberlo…**

**Un abrazo.**

**PD: agradecimientos especiales a carliz97 y a Wolf-Rafael por dejarme usar a sus personajes (Diggs y Liz) en esta historia, los aprecio mucho amigos, gracias.**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	12. El pasado Parte VII

Hola a todos, un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela, tengan buena lectura:

_**Capítulo 11: El pasado (Parte VII).**_

"Descansaré un poco, llevo 3 horas volando…" – pensó Stark mientras se detenía a descansar en una rama – "Puedo sentir a Blu y a Liz cerca del centro de conservación ambiental, será mejor ponerme al día con ellos para reunirnos y atacar a Taylán todos juntos"

Luego de unos minutos de descanso Stark abrió sus alas y despegó hacia el cielo en busca del centro de conservación ambiental…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en otro lugar:<strong>

El cuarteto dinámico compuesto por Blu, Diggs, Liz y Nico recorría la selva apresuradamente con dirección hacia el norte:

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" – preguntó Diggs impaciente.

"No falta mucho" – contestó Blu.

"Oye Blu" – llamó Nico.

"¿Qué?"

"Necesito descansar un momento, recuerda que no he podido dormir casi nada"

"De acuerdo, descansaremos un poco, pero luego no descansaremos más hasta salvar a Perla ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo"

La tierra estaba mojada y fría… un viento con temperatura baja recorría toda la zona y el sonido de truenos lejanos daban a entender que una gran tormenta se aproximaba…

"Cielos… se acerca una tormenta…" – murmuró Liz bastante preocupada.

"Lo sé" – dijo Nico serio.

"¿No estás preocupado por la tormenta?" – preguntó Liz.

Nico estaba por contestar pero pudo observar al anciano caminando por detrás de Liz no muy lejos entre los árboles…

"Ese maldito anciano está cerca" – murmuró Nico.

"¿Cuál anciano?" – preguntó Liz algo confundida – "¿De qué hablas?"

"Nada, olvídalo"

**10 minutos después:**

"¡Oigan!" – gritó Blu – "¡Debemos ponernos en marcha!"

Todos despegaron hacia el cielo con sus energías preparadas para viajar excepto Nico, quien estaba sintiendo fuertes dolores en la cabeza:

"¡Vamos Nico, mueve el trasero!" – ordenó Blu.

"Yo… yo…" – tartamudeaba Nico.

"¿Nico, estás bien?" – preguntó Liz mientras aterrizaba a su lado.

Nico no contestó… estaba viendo muy borroso y apenas podía caminar… sentía como su cabeza estaba por estallar y sus alas temblaban mucho…

"¿Nico?" – llamó Liz.

"Necesito estar un momento a solas…" – dijo él mientras se alejaba del grupo.

"Algo grave está pasando con Nico" – dijo Diggs.

"¿Crees que él tenga alguna enfermedad?" – preguntó Blu.

"No lo creo, más bien diría que Nico está teniendo problemas en su mente" – contestó Diggs.

"¡No digas eso!" – ordenó Liz – "¡Nico no está loco ¬¬!"

"Piénsalo un momento" – pidió Diggs – "Ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente, es como si estuviera muriendo lentamente…"

Esas palabras preocuparon mucho a Liz…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, con Nico:<strong>

Nico caminaba con su vista muy reducida y con fuertes dolores en la cabeza… apenas podía mantenerse en pie…

Repentinamente apareció el anciano frente a él:

"Tu destino se decidirá en unas pocas horas" – dijo el anciano – "No sólo será tu destino, también se decidirá el destino de Liz" – agregó serio.

"¿Por qué me sigues torturando?" – preguntó Nico muy débil – "¿Por qué no me dejas morir en paz?"

El anciano sonrió y dio un gran suspiro…

"¿Realmente quieres morir?" – preguntó el anciano.

"Haría lo que fuera para salvar a Liz" – contestó Nico – "Incluso si tuviera que morir por ella… lo haría…"

El anciano frunció el ceño notablemente y colocó sus manos en la cabeza de Nico:

**-VISIÓN-**

Nico se despertó en un inmenso jardín lleno de flores, árboles, plantas… era todo un hermoso paraíso de la maravillosa naturaleza…

El canario se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar entre las bellas plantas bajo el radiante y sano Sol que mantenía caliente al Planeta Tierra…

"Este lugar… es hermoso…" – pensó Nico maravillado.

El canario estaba por despegar hacia el cielo para explorar la hermosa zona hasta que sintió como alguien lo jalaba de su ala:

"¡Papá!" – gritó alguien.

Nico miró hacia abajo y descubrió a un canario polluelo idéntico a él:

"¿Me has dicho… papá?" – preguntó Nico confundido.

"Sí" – afirmó el pequeño.

"¿Quién eres tú, pequeño?" – preguntó Nico sentándose junto a él.

"Soy tu hijo" – contestó el pequeño.

"¿Mi hijo?" – Nico estaba incrédulo – "¿Tú eres mi hijo?"

"Sí" – afirmó el polluelo – "¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?"

"Oh… discúlpame, estos días he estado bastante… confundido" – dijo Nico bastante dudoso.

El pequeño estaba por hablar pero repentinamente aparecieron otros 3 polluelos por detrás de él:

"¡Papá!" – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Hola!" – saludó Nico alegre.

Inmediatamente todos los pequeñines se arrojaron sobre Nico derribándolo en el suelo…

"¡JAJAJA!" – se reía Nico.

Era una escena maravillosa… una escena conmovedora… una escena de padre e hijos…

Luego de unos minutos de juego finalmente los pequeñines agotaron sus energías…

"¿Ya se cansaron?" – preguntó Nico.

"Sí…" – afirmaron los pequeñines.

"¿Y dónde está su madre?" – preguntó Nico mirando a su alrededor.

Los pequeñines sonrieron y señalaron a su madre, quien estaba detrás de Nico:

"Ahí está mamá" – dijeron todos los pequeñines al mismo tiempo.

Nico miró hacia atrás y descubrió a Liz caminando lentamente hacia él…

El canario se puso de pie y estaba totalmente atónito al ver a Liz más hermosa que nunca antes… el Sol detrás de ella, sus plumas relucientes, su encantadora sonrisa y sus seductores ojos llenos de todo un océano de belleza creaba una imagen increíblemente hermosa de ella… toda un ángel…

"¿Por qué me miras así?" – preguntó Liz mientras se reía levemente.

"Cielos… es que tú… estás tan… tan… hermosa…" – tartamudeó él maravillado por Liz.

Liz no pudo evitar sonrojarse y le regaló a Nico un tierno beso…

Repentinamente aparecieron un gran grupo de guacamayos azules frente a ellos:

"¿Perla?" – Nico estaba incrédulo.

**-FINAL VISIÓN-**

"¿Esa fue una visión real?" – preguntó Nico – "¿O sólo es una mentira?"

El anciano sonrió y dio un gran suspiro:

"Bueno, eso depende de ti, nada está escrito aún…" – contestó el anciano sabiamente.

"Todavía no se me ocurre nada para salvar a Liz" – se lamentó Nico.

"Solamente haz lo que tengas que hacer para salvarla… no importa el método que utilices, ella no debe morir así…" – dijo el anciano.

"De acuerdo, pensaré en algo" – dijo Nico firmemente.

El anciano sonrió y luego de un gran y poderoso destello blanco desapareció…

"Lo mejor será apresurarnos, o llegaremos tarde y Perla morirá…" – pensaba Nico serio.

Nico abrió sus alas y cuando estaba a punto de batirse en vuelo nuevamente comenzó a sentir dolores de nuevo:

"Diablos… otra vez no…" – pensaba Nico mientras trataba de contener el dolor.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, su vista estaba muy reducida y apenas podía mantenerse en pie:

Nico se arrodilló y gritó de dolor mientras apretaba su cabeza tratando de contener el dolor:

**-VISIÓN- (recuerden, NicoF = Nico del Futuro).**

Nico despertó en el hermoso jardín… pero algo andaba mal:

"¡Por Dios!" – gritó Nico aterrorizado al ver como el jardín se estaba incendiando – "¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?"

Nico agudizó la vista y en menos de un segundo pudo descubrir un gran vehículo frente a él:

"¿Pero qué hace un camión aquí?" – pensaba Nico sospechoso.

Repentinamente del camión se bajaron dos hombres:

"¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?" – se preguntaba Nico.

El canario miró a su derecha donde descubrió a **NicoF** inconsciente en el suelo:

"Esto no es bueno…"

Inmediatamente pudo ver que no muy lejos se encontraba Liz alejando a los polluelos del mortal incendio…

"¡Liz!" – gritó Nico.

Pero ella no lo escuchó…

Nico miró hacia adelante y descubrió que uno de los hombres estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él:

"Oh no…" – murmuró Nico al ver al hombre acercándose a él.

En cuestión de segundos el hombre alcanzó a Nico y le encestó un brutal golpe en su pecho, provocando que salga despedido y es estrellé contra una roca duramente…

Nico abrió sus ojos débilmente y pudo notar que el lugar donde el humano lo golpeó estaba sangrando gravemente…

"¿Quiénes… son esos… sujetos?" – se preguntó Nico antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse inmóvil.

**-FINAL VISIÓN-**

Nico prácticamente ya no podía ver nada con sus ojos dilatados, le dolía mucho la cabeza… ya no podía aguantar más:

"Maldito anciano…" – pensó Nico.

Inmediatamente Nico cerró sus ojos y se desplomó duramente en el suelo quedándose totalmente inmóvil…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en otro lugar:<strong>

"Ya han pasado 20 minutos, Nico se está tardando mucho" – se quejó Diggs.

"Deberíamos ir a buscarlo" – ofreció Blu.

Inmediatamente Liz fue la primera en despegar del suelo para buscar a Nico, quien había desaparecido hace unos 20 minutos.

"¡Vamos!" – ordenó Liz.

En cuestión de segundos los demás despegaron del suelo y se batieron en vuelo siguiendo a Liz, quien estaba muy preocupada por la repentina e inesperada desaparición de Nico…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, no muy lejos del centro de conservación ambiental:<strong>

Marcel y Taylán se acercaban lentamente hacia el lugar de la futura muerte de Perla:

"Ya casi llegamos" – susurró Marcel mientras se acercaba sigilosamente ocultándose detrás de árboles, rocas y con cuerpo a tierra para no ser detectado por los pelotones de infantería que recorrían la selva en busca de este peligroso criminal:

"Shhh…" – susurró Marcel – "Creo que tenemos compañía…" – agregó mientras observaba a varios soldados no muy lejos de él.

"Dispérsense por la zona" – ordenó el soldado al mando.

"¡Sí señor!" – obedecieron los otros.

Inmediatamente los soldados se desplegaron con posiciones agresivas por todo la zona:

"¡Nuestras órdenes son buscar y destruir!" – gritó uno de los soldados.

Marcel se vio en la necesidad de ocultarse entre las plantas para no ser visto, de lo contrario su plan macabro de secuestrar a todos los guacamayos azules y deshacerse de Linda y de Tulio se vería en grandes aprietos:

"¿Taylán?" – llamó Marcel – "Ya sabes que hacer"

El halcón asintió con la cabeza y despegó hacia el cielo preparándose para ejecutar el plan de escape y de defensa de Marcel:

El contrabandista agarró una piedra y la arrojó bastante lejos:

"¡Contacto!" – gritó uno de los soldados.

"¡Vamos allá!" – gritó otro.

Inmediatamente los soldados fueron hacia el lugar donde la piedra causó el ruido:

"¡Kevin!" – llamó un soldado – "¡Quédate aquí con Alejo y con Victor!" – ordenó.

"¡Sí señor!" – obedecieron ellos.

El pelotón de soldados se desplegó en otra zona de la selva mientras que Kevin, Alejo y Victor se quedaron en la zona donde Marcel estaba escondido…

El contrabandista hizo una extraña señal con sus manos sigilosamente:

Taylán entendió y agarró una piedra con sus garras, se elevó en el aire y la arrojó con mucha fuerza hacia Victor:

"¡AUCH!" – se quejó Victor.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó Kevin.

"¡Algo me pegó en la cabeza!"

"Estén atentos" – ordenó Kevin.

Nuevamente Taylán arrojó una piedra contra Kevin:

"¡AUCH!" – se quejó él – "¡Mi trasero!"

Repentinamente Marcel apareció entre los arbustos:

"¡Ahí está!" – gritó Kevin.

Inmediatamente Marcel se arrojó con mucha fuerza sobre Kevin:

"¡Quítenme a este idiota de encima!" – ordenó Kevin.

Rápidamente Victor encestó un fuerte golpe en la espalda de Marcel, provocando que éste caiga duramente al suelo y libere a Kevin:

"¡Maldito!" – gritó Marcel.

El contrabandista se recuperó y atacó a Victor dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago, provocando que se retuerza de dolor y caiga inconsciente al suelo:

"¡JAJA!" – se rió Marcel.

Repentinamente Alejo agarró a Marcel por la espalda:

"¡Suéltame!"

El contrabandista reveló un cuchillo y atacó a Alejo, hiriéndolo y provocando que se desangre gravemente…

Alejo se desplomó en el suelo totalmente inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados:

Kevin se enfureció y tomó su fusil, la famosa arma del ejército Carabina M4:

"¡Detente ahí!" – ordenó Kevin.

Marcel obedeció y alzo sus manos:

"¡Arroja tu arma!" – ordenó el soldado.

El contrabandista arrojó su cuchillo al suelo:

"¡Estás perdido Marcel!" – gritó el soldado – "¡Te voy a matar en este mismo instante!"

Repentinamente apareció Taylán atacando a Kevin:

"¡Quítenme esta bestia de encima!" – gritó Kevin mientras luchaba contra Taylán.

Marcel pensó en escapar, pero su plan no funcionará ya que Victor apareció por detrás de él mientras lo sujetaba por la espalda…

Kevin golpeó ferozmente a Taylán y lo derribó en el suelo…

Inmediatamente Marcel le dio un cabezazo a Victor, dejándolo atontado:

Kevin observó a Marcel y sin dudarlo dos veces efectuó tres disparos con su arma…

Marcel agarró a Victor y lo utilizó como un escudo provocando que los disparos impacten contra el soldado:

"¡NOOO!" – gritaba Kevin impactado al cometer ese fatal error.

Victor se arrodilló en el suelo e inmediatamente se desplomó en el suelo totalmente inmóvil… muerto…

Marcel sonrió diabólicamente y sacó su revólver e inmediatamente vació todo un cartucho disparando contra Kevin…

Una vez Alejo, Victor y Kevin yacían muertos en el suelo, el camino hacia el centro de conservación ambiental sería rápido y seguro:

"Levántate, Taylán" – ordenó Marcel – "Adelántate y explora la zona, si encuentras el centro de conservación ambiental y ves a los guacamayos atácalos sin piedad, y si es posible tráemelos vivos" – agregó serio.

Taylán asintió con la cabeza, abrió sus alas y despegó hacia el cielo en busca del centro de conservación ambiental…

Marcel observó a los 3 militares muertos y decidió esconder sus cadáveres, pues no deseaba que los militares descubran su presencia en la selva o se vería en grandes aprietos…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, con Blu:<strong>

Blu, Diggs y Liz buscaban apresuradamente a Nico, quien había desaparecido hace un buen rato:

"¿Dónde podrá estar?" – preguntó Diggs.

"No lo sé… pero tendremos que seguir buscando" – contestó Blu.

Liz estaba por hablar pero algo la aterró e inmediatamente arrojó un fuerte grito:

"¡Liz!" – llamó Blu – "¿Qué ocurre, por qué gritas?" – preguntó él bastante alarmado.

Liz se quedó helada y señaló con su ala el cuerpo de un canario desplomado en el suelo:

"¡Por Dios!" – gritó Blu – "¡Venga, vamos a ayudarlo!"

Inmediatamente Blu, Diggs y Liz aterrizaron junto a Nico, quien se encontraba inconsciente y con leves heridas sangrantes en su cuerpo:

Una lágrima recorrió los ojos de Liz e inmediatamente pensó en lo peor…

Blu estaba por hablar pero repentinamente Liz se echó a llorar y abrazó el cuerpo inmóvil de Nico con mucha fuerza:

"¿Quién te ha hecho esto?" – preguntó Liz mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos – "¿Por qué me lo han arrebatado así?"

Blu estaba por intentar consolar a Liz pero Diggs lo detuvo:

"Déjala… necesita calmarse un poco…"

"De acuerdo…" – aceptó Blu.

Repentinamente Nico comenzó a respirar de manera agitada y muy deprisa:

**-VISIÓN-**

Nico despertó en un jardín totalmente incendiado, estaba en cenizas:

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Inmediatamente el canario pudo observar el árbol donde en algún futuro viviría junto a Liz y sus polluelos:

"¡Liz!" – gritó Nico – "¿Dónde estás?"

Nico despegó del suelo a toda velocidad, a medida que se acercaba al árbol su cuerpo iba aumentando su temperatura:

"Me estoy quemando…" – pensaba Nico mientras contenía el dolor.

El canario llegó al árbol y se adentró en el hueco:

"No hay nadie aquí…" – pensó Nico mientras aterrizaba, pero el suelo del hueco estaba hirviendo – "¡AWWWW!" – gritó Nico – "¡Este suelo está muy caliente!"

Nico pudo contener el dolor de las quemaduras de sus pies y se retiró del hueco:

"¡Liz!" – gritó Nico.

Pero nadie contestó…

Nico agudizó la vista y pudo observar a un camión alejándose muy deprisa.

El canario dio media vuelta y pudo descubrir a Blu, Chen y a Lisandro acercándose a él:

"¡Vamos Nico!" – gritó Lisandro – "¡Debemos hacer algo!"

Nico obedeció y siguió a los guacamayos…

**-FINAL VISIÓN-**

Nico abrió sus ojos repentinamente y observó a Liz, descubriendo que sólo fue una pesadilla (o al menos eso creía):

"¡Liz!" – gritó Nico – "¡Gracias al cielo que estás a salvo!"

Liz sonrió y abrazó con mucha fuerza a Nico:

"Pensé que estabas muerto…" – susurró ella – "Me habías prometido que jamás me dejarías sola ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí…" – afirmó Nico – "Lo recuerdo bien…"

"¡Oigan!" – gritó Blu – "¡Ya casi llegamos al centro de conservación ambiental!"

"¡Vamos!" – gritó Diggs.

Todos asintieron y despegaron hacia el cielo para dar una última avanzada hacia el centro de conservación ambiental…

**15 minutos después:**

"Ya llegamos…" – dijo Blu – "Estamos en el centro de conservación ambiental"

Diggs y Liz se quedaron incrédulos al ver un edificio tan gigantesco como el centro de conservación ambiental:

"Este edificio es genial" – dijo Diggs asombrado.

"Este edificio es muy hermoso…" – opinó Liz asombrada al igual que Diggs.

"Muy bien, lo que haremos ahora es esperar el momento adecuado para interferir con los planes de Taylán" – dijo Blu.

Todos asintieron y se ocultaron entre las plantas…

"No puedo creer que al fin estoy aquí…" – pensó Nico – "El momento decisivo de mi destino ha llegado…"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Blu, Diggs, Liz y Nico han llegado al centro de conservación ambiental y están preparándose para la batalla final…**

**Marcel y Taylán han asesinado a 3 militares en un exitoso intento de escape…**

**¿Qué pasará con nuestros héroes?**

**¿Cuál será el destino de Nico?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo si quieren saberlo…**

**Un abrazo.**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	13. Los salvadores Parte I

Hola a todos ¿cómo han estado?

Espero que estén bien para que puedan aprovechar al máximo el siguiente capítulo de esta secuela, pónganse cómodos y les deseo buena lectura:

**NOTA:** a partir de ahora haremos lo siguiente para no confundirnos: **BluP = Blu del pasado / BluF = Blu del futuro.**

**_Capítulo 12: Los salvadores (Parte I)._**

Stark ya había recuperado gran parte de su fuerza luego de un merecido descanso que estimuló su cuerpo a seguir avanzando hacia el lugar donde se realizaría la batalla que le costaría la vida a Perla:

"Presiento que la fuerza de Blu está aumentando" – pensaba Stark seriamente – "Pero aún no es capaz de derrotar a Taylán…"

El líder alado sentía que alguien más estaba con Blu y Liz, eran otro guacamayo y otro canario…

"Al parecer Blu tiene varios amigos que lo ayudarán en esta misión…"

Stark concentró sus pensamientos y pudo detectar sentimientos de amor entre Liz y el otro canario:

"Hum… al parecer mi aprendiz Liz está enamorada, espero que eso no la aleje de sus deberes… aún hay muchas misiones por delante" – pensaba Stark – "De todas maneras no permitiré que ella abandone nuestras misiones sólo por estar enamorada"

Stark aumentó su velocidad, pero una repentina y fuertísima ráfaga de viento provocó que pierda el control de su vuelo y es estrelle duramente en el suelo:

"Esta será una dura tormenta…"

El líder alado despegó nuevamente por el aire dirigiéndose con mucha prisa hacia el norte de la selva, hacia el centro de conservación ambiental:

"Debo llegar lo más rápido al centro de conservación ambiental, presiento a Marcel y a Taylán muy cerca de aquí, debo tener cuidado"

Stark se abrió camino y rápidamente se abría paso entre los árboles muy atento para evitar que una ráfaga de viento lo pille y lo derrumbe al suelo nuevamente…

**Un rato después:**

Stark aterrizó en el suelo para meditar un poco, pero fue interrumpido al observar a Taylán volando muy cerca de él:

"Diablos, espero que no me descubra"

El líder alado comenzó a retroceder pero accidentalmente pisó una rama:

**¡CRACK!** – se escuchó.

Stark miró hacia el frente y fue atacado por Taylán:

"¿Quién eres tú?" – preguntó el halcón mientras ahorcaba a Stark con mucha fuerza.

Stark no contestó e inmediatamente encestó un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Taylán provocando que salga despedido y caiga al suelo duramente:

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" – manifestó Stark.

Stark dio un gran suspiro, meditó un poco y logró activar su aura junto con sus letales y clásicas garras de acero junto con su casco blindado y su armadura…

Taylán al ver el aura y las gigantescas garras mortales de Stark se asustó notablemente:

"¿C-Cómo has hecho eso?" – preguntó Taylán aterrado.

Stark sonrió diabólicamente y atacó a Taylán… pero desgraciadamente apareció Marcel con un gran palo en sus manos:

"¡Suéltalo!" – gritó Marcel mientras golpeaba a Stark con mucha fuerza, provocando que salga despedido.

Stark yacía en el suelo inconsciente por el brutal golpe de Marcel:

"Mátalo" – ordenó Marcel.

Taylán obedeció y arrojó su ataque mortal a Stark, pero la protección de su armadura rechazaba todos los ataques del halcón…

"Ésta es una ave muy extraña" – opinó Marcel – "Observa sus plumas, sus garras y su armadura… es muy extraño" – agregó él.

Taylán sólo arrojó un fuerte graznido en respuesta.

"De seguro valdrá una fortuna" – declaró Marcel mientras cargaba a Stark y lo metía dentro de una jaula – "Taylán, llévalo al campamento" – ordenó el contrabandista mientras entregaba la jaula al halcón.

**5 minutos después:**

Taylán volaba rápidamente hacia el campamento de los contrabandistas para dejar a Stark prisionero allí:

"Esos guacamayos azules valdrán mucho dinero, pero tú valdrías una gran fortuna con esas raras apariencias que tienes" – dijo Taylán.

Stark no contestó ya que estaba inconsciente…

Taylán pensó un poco y repentinamente un gran temor invadió su interior:

"Si este sujeto llega a escapar de ésta jaula estaré en serios problemas… me matará…" – pensó el halcón.

Taylán observó hacia su alrededor y pudo observar un río justo debajo de él…

El halcón sonrió y se rió diabólicamente por la malvada idea:

"Dulces sueños" – murmuró Taylán mientras arrojaba la jaula de Stark hacia el agua.

Stark recuperó su consciencia y pudo observar que estaba dentro de una jaula con candado y que caía rápidamente hacia un río:

"¡Maldición!" – gritó Stark – "¡Debo salir de aquí!"

Taylán se rió levemente y emprendió su viaje nuevamente para reencontrarse con Marcel…

**¡SPLASH!** – la jaula alcanzó el agua.

Stark estaba intentando escapar desesperadamente, pero lamentablemente la jaula tenía un candado…

La jaula se hundía en el agua hasta llegar al fondo del río…

El líder alado cerró sus ojos y se preparó para morir ahogado, pero en un instante recordó que tenía que salvar a Perla, estimulando sus fuerzas a salir…

Stark reunió sus fuerzas al 100% y al cabo de unos segundos logró destruir el grueso candado, abriendo la jaula…

Inmediatamente comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie… pero la falta de oxígeno lo estaba dificultando mucho…

A tan sólo una muy corta distancia de lograr escapar Stark agotó su oxígeno y comenzó a hundirse hacia el fondo del río nuevamente… y así fue…

Stark comenzó a cerrar sus ojos… pero repentinamente los abrió:

"¡No voy a morir así!" – gritó Stark activando su aura.

Stark concentró su fuerza y fortaleció su aura hasta volverla mucho más grande e intensa, brindándole fuerza y velocidad superiores…

El líder alado dio un último intento para salvar su vida y con su cuerpo estimulado a sobrevivir dio un ultimátum hacia la superficie… y logró escapar milagrosamente…

Stark se dirigió hacia la orilla del río y tosió agua con mucha fuerza…

Se puso de pie pero estaba extremadamente agotado… e inmediatamente se desplomó en el suelo totalmente inconsciente por su mortal aventura y su milagroso escape…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, frente al centro de conservación ambiental:<strong>

Blu, Diggs y Liz vigilaban la zona con mucha atención mientras que Nico sentía fuertes dolores en la cabeza, cabe mencionar que el dolor le impedía colocar una atención adecuada a la peligrosa situación en la que estaba…

"¿Por qué estamos esperando aquí?" – preguntó Diggs impaciente.

"Debemos esperar el momento adecuado para entrar en acción" – contestó Blu.

"¿Y cómo sabrás cuál es ese momento?"

"No lo sé…" – contestó el guacamayo – "No he pensado en eso…"

"Pues es hora de que vayas pensando un método lo suficientemente rápido y efectivo como para evitar que Taylán lastime mortalmente a Perla" – dijo Diggs bastante serio.

"Lo sé… pensaré en ese método ahora…" – dijo Blu.

"De acuerdo"

Nico observó hacia atrás descubriendo al anciano caminando entre los arbustos:

"Ese anciano no dejará de torturarme…" – murmuró Nico.

"¿Has dicho algo?" – preguntó Liz – "No pude escuchar"

"No" – mintió Nico – "Tranquila, todo está bien" – agregó mientras observaba de reojo al anciano.

Un fuerte y punzante dolor en la cabeza provocó que Nico se arrodille en el suelo mientras realizaba heroicos esfuerzos para tratar de mantenerse con vida por tan sólo unas horas más hasta que finalmente llegue su triste y mortal destino... hasta que llegue el fin de su existencia…

Nico dio un gran suspiro y finalmente pudo contener su dolor interno…

"¿Crees que logremos salvar a Perla?" – preguntó Liz.

"Sí" – afirmó Nico – "Lo conseguiremos"

"Eso me alivia bastante…" – admitió ella.

Nico estaba por hablar pero es atacado nuevamente por el anciano:

**-VISIÓN-**

Nico se despertó dentro de un gran edificio abandonado:

"¿Dónde rayos estoy?"

El canario se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del siniestro lugar hasta que finalmente decidió observar por una ventana esperanzado de que pudiera desvelar su desconocida ubicación. El canario despegó del suelo y se dirigió a una ventana cercana donde pudo ver grandes edificios, y a la vez unas terribles y gigantescas nubes de tormenta en el cielo:

"Esto definitivamente no es Río de Janeiro" – pensó Nico serio.

El canario miró hacia abajo y descubrió que las calles de esta ciudad desconocida estaban totalmente vacías… ni una persona, ni tampoco un auto, ni siquiera perros vagabundos o mendigos caminando sin rumbo:

"¿Dónde estarán todos?"

Repentinamente un fuerte grito masculino provocó que Nico se altere mucho:

"¿Q-Qué fue eso?"

El canario caminó por los oscuros pasillos siguiendo el rumbo de los repentinos gritos:

"Este lugar me pone las plumas de punta…" – pensaba Nico muy atemorizado.

Nuevamente un grito lo alteró seriamente y provocó que comience a respirar muy agitado:

"¿Q-Quién está ahí?"

Nadie contestó…

Nico sintió algo debajo de él y descubrió que estaba parado sobre un líquido rojo con una textura bastante desagradable, muy parecida a la sangre:

"¿Pero qué es esto?" – se preguntó Nico – "¿Qué es este lugar?"

Repentinamente una puerta se abrió, pero nadie ingresó ni salió por ella:

"¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Nico comenzó a caminar lentamente sobre el líquido rojo hasta llegar muy cerca de la puerta abierta…

Repentinamente se cortó la luz en el edificio:

"Estúpidas luces" – maldijo Nico.

Luego de unos segundos de caminar en la oscuridad las luces volvieron a encenderse…

El canario observó hacia adelante y pudo descubrir al anciano cruzando una puerta:

"¡Algún día tendrás que dejar de torturarme, anciano!" – exclamó Nico.

Nico continuó su marcha hacia el origen de los gritos, hasta que un derrumbe interfería con su camino…

Rápidamente Nico observó un agujero en el techo que le permitiría ingresar al ático para poder ir más allá del derrumbe…

Nico se arrastraba dentro del apretado ático mientras corría un gigantesco peligro, ya sea por cables sueltos, o por insectos venenosos o por la posibilidad de morir aplastado por otro derrumbe…

El canario llegó al final del ático y llegó al otro lado del derrumbe, consiguiendo la oportunidad de continuar su camino…

Nico seguía caminando sobre el extraño líquido rojo hasta que otro grito lo aterró nuevamente, pero ésta vez el grito era femenino:

"¡Muéstrate!"

El canario continuó su marcha hasta que llegó a un pasillo muy largo con una puerta al final:

"Esto no pinta bien…" – murmuró Nico.

A medida que se aproximaba a la puerta las luces comenzaron a titilar y comenzó a sentir fuertes dolores en la cabeza…

**(NOTA: el dolor en la cabeza de Nico siempre es una señal de que algo malo se aproxima).**

"Dios… mi cabeza está por estallar…" – murmuró Nico muy adolorido.

Finalmente el canario alcanzó la puerta, estiró sus alas y la abrió llevándose una inesperada sorpresa de dos hombres hablando:

"¿Has dejado las jaulas en el sótano?" – preguntó uno de los desconocidos.

"Sí" – afirmó el otro.

"Bien, bloquea todas las puertas y ventanas del edificio, yo iré a revisar las jaulas en el sótano"

"De acuerdo"

Nico decidió seguir al hombre que se dirigía al sótano…

"Espero no ser descubierto…" – pensó Nico.

Luego de varios minutos de estar caminando y siguiendo al hombre nuevamente Nico comenzó a sentir dolores en la cabeza, que lentamente iban haciéndose más y más fuertes…

Finalmente llegaron a una puerta algo desgastada.

El hombre sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta…

En el momento en el que el hombre abrió la puerta inmediatamente Nico fue atacado por un fuertísimo dolor de cabeza que provocó que se retuerza de dolor…

"Al parecer todo está en orden…" – declaró el hombre.

Nico contuvo su dolor, avanzó y lentamente asomó su cabeza hasta que se llevó una sorpresa totalmente inesperada al ver a varias aves que le resultaban muy familiares…

"No puede ser…" – pensaba Nico incrédulo.

**-FINAL VISIÓN-**

Nico abrió sus ojos y recuperó parcialmente su cordura y pudo calmarse…

Luego de continuar unos minutos con la permanente vigilancia pudieron observar a una joven guacamaya azul sentándose en un balcón... luego de un momento Lisandro aterrizó junto a ella:

"¿Quiénes son esos guacamayos?" – preguntó Liz.

"Es mi hijo Lisandro y Karen, su pareja" – respondió Blu.

"¿Pareja?" – preguntó ella.

"Sí" – afirmó Blu – "En el futuro ellos son novios"

"Novios…" – pensaba Liz encantada mientras observaba a Nico – "Esa debe ser una sensación muy bonita…"

Nico no escuchaba la conversación de los demás, pero algo lo alertó:

"¡Miren!" – ordenó Nico al ver a una guacamaya adulta frente a Lisandro y a Karen.

"Ella es María" – dijo Blu.

"¡Señorita, usted está herida!" – exclamó Lisandro al ver la herida sangrante de María.

"¿Tus padres se llaman Blu y Perla?" – preguntó ella lagrimeando.

"Sí" – afirmó Lisandro.

"¿Puedes llevarme con ellos?"

"Claro"

Karen miró a Lisandro algo decepcionada…

"Volveré en un momento" – susurró Lisandro.

"No tardes mucho…" – susurró Karen romántica.

Lisandro y María despegaron del suelo y se dirigieron al interior del edificio…

**Unos minutos después apareció Taylán frente a Karen:**

"¿Cómo estás, jovencita?" – preguntó Taylán sonriendo diabólicamente.

"B-Bien" – contestó ella algo atemorizada.

"¿Tus padres se llaman Blu y Perla?"

"Yo no tengo padres" – contestó ella – "O al menos eso creo, porque no los veo desde hace años…" – agregó apenada.

"¿Has visto a otros guacamayos azules por aquí?" – preguntó el halcón.

"Sí" – afirmó Karen – "Hay varios adentro del edificio" – agregó.

Taylán sonrió diabólicamente y atacó a Karen:

"¡Aléjate de mí!" – gritó Karen – "¡No te atrevas a tocarme!"

Taylán no obedeció y rápidamente se arrojó sobre Karen atacándola con fuerza…

Karen se defendió esquivando seguidamente varios ataques, y de forma rápida envió un zarpazo al rostro de Taylán, provocándole un dolor serio.

Luego de tan sólo unos segundos Taylán hirió a Karen provocando que ella grite de dolor y ponga en estado de alerta a las demás aves dentro del edificio…

Luego de unos segundos apareció Lisandro junto a Pepillo, Rafael, Pedro y BluP…

"Así comienza todo…" – murmuró BluF.

Linda abrió la puerta y observó a Taylán:

"¡Suelta a esa guacamaya!" – ordenó ella.

Repentinamente apareció Marcel de entre los arbustos y tomó a Linda como rehén apuntándola con un revolver…

"Oye Blu" – llamó Diggs.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ese idiota tomó a tu dueña como rehén" – dijo Diggs – "¿Qué haremos?"

"Esperar el momento adecuado" – contestó BluF.

Luego de unos minutos de escuchar gritos de aves apareció el capitán gritando como loco y conduciendo una genial motocicleta (ésta es la motocicleta que explotaría en el incendio y que mataría a Liz).

"¡Suelta a esa mujer!" – ordenó el capitán mientras apuntaba con su revólver a Marcel.

"¡Quédate quieto o esta mujer recibirá un disparo en la cabeza!"

Nico observaba atentamente la batalla:

"Llegó la hora de la verdad…"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Vaya, la batalla final ha comenzado oficialmente...**

**¿Cuál será el destino de Nico?**

**¿Qué pasará con Stark?**

**¿Podrán detener a Taylán a tiempo?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo si quieren saberlo...**

**Un abrazo.**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	14. Los salvadores Parte II

Buen día ¿están preparados para el siguiente capítulo?

Estén preparados o no aquí lo tienen, tengan buena lectura:

**_Los salvadores (Parte II)._**

Stark abrió sus ojos y comprobó que ya estaba anocheciendo…

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?"

El líder alado abrió sus alas y despegó del suelo:

"Espero no llegar tarde"

**Un buen rato después:**

Finalmente Stark llegó al centro de conservación ambiental y aterrizó entre las plantas, avanzó lentamente y pudo comprobar que estaba caminando sobre un líquido rojo con texturas muy desagradables, muy similar a la sangre:

"Esto es muy extraño" – pensaba Stark.

Luego de unos minutos de dar una última avanzada Stark abrió los ojos como platos al ver centro de conservación ambiental incendiándose:

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" – se preguntaba Stark extremadamente extrañado.

El líder alado continuó su marcha y descubrió a muchas aves inmóviles en el suelo… esas aves le resultaban muy familiares:

"¿Cómo ha pasado esto?" – se preguntaba Stark muy impactado – "¿Por qué están todos muertos?"

Stark avanzó un poco y pudo descubrir que Taylán también yacía muerto en el suelo:

"¿Qué significa esto?" – se preguntaba Stark – "¿Habrá alguna explicación lógica?"

El líder alado continuó su marcha entre los cadáveres de sus amigos (incluyendo el cadáver de Perla) al borde de estallar en lágrimas, y en ese entonces pudo observar a un guacamayo azul parado de espalda frente a él:

"¿Quién eres tú?" – preguntó Stark – "¿Has sobrevivido a esta masacre?"

No contestó…

Stark avanzó lentamente hacia el guacamayo desconocido y descubrió que se trataba de BluF:

"¿Blu?" – llamó Stark – "¿Estás bien, amigo?"

BluF dio media vuelta y miró a Stark con una expresión furiosa en su rostro:

"¿Qué te ocurre?" – preguntó Stark.

Inmediatamente BluF atacó a Stark con mucha más fuerza y agilidad de lo normal:

"¿Qué haces?" – gritó Stark defendiéndose – "¡Detente, yo estoy de tu lado!"

BluF no obedeció y arrojó un voraz zarpazo que provocó una herida sangrante en el pecho de Stark:

"¿Por qué me atacas?" – preguntó Stark mientras cubría su herida con sus alas para no perder sangre.

BluF no contestó…

Stark observó los ojos de Blu y pudo comprobar que estaban totalmente negros:

"¿Estás corrompido?" – preguntó Stark.

BluF no contestó, tomó a Stark del cuello y lo levantó en el aire:

"Cielos… creo que Dylan tenía razón al decir que Blu estaba siendo corrompido por la furia…" – pensaba Stark muy dificultado por estar siendo ahorcado.

Stark observó los ojos de BluF, estaban totalmente negros, sus pupilas ya no estaban, sus garras estaban mucho más grandes que antes, sus alas y su cuerpo tornados de un color levemente negro, su expresión furiosa en su cara… las garras de BluF estaban manchadas de sangre, lo que significa que él había causado la masacre de sus amigos… una traición…

"¡Eres un traidor!" – exclamó Stark – "¡Maldito desgraciado, traidor!"

BluF solo se reía diabólicamente por las palabras de Stark:

"¡Mataste a tus amigos y a tus hijos!" – gritó Stark – "¡También has matado a Perla!" – agregó mirando el cadáver de la guacamaya.

BluF no respondió…

"¡Asesinaste a tu propia familia!" – gritó Stark – "¡Eres un traidor, no mereces vivir!" – agregó escupiendo a BluF en el rostro.

BluF se enfureció y arrojó a Stark duramente contra una roca y se escucharon como sus huesos sonaron tras el impacto…

El guacamayo corrompido aterrizó junto a Stark y lo masacró…

Stark gritaba de dolor por las garras de BluF perforando y desgarrando sin piedad su pecho:

"¡Señor!" – se escuchó – "¡Despierte!"

**-FINAL VISIÓN- (JEJE ¿enserio creyeron que eso era real? xD creo que los engañé a todos :P)**

Stark abrió sus ojos y observó al anciano:

"¿Quién eres tú?" – preguntó Stark.

"Mi identidad no es importante" – contestó el anciano.

"¿Sabes en dónde estoy?" – preguntó el líder alado.

"Estás en el norte de la selva, muy cerca del centro de conservación ambiental"

Stark abrió sus alas y despegó a toda velocidad con rumbo al centro de conservación ambiental:

"Ese sueño parecía muy real…" – pensaba Stark nervioso.

"Cumple con tu destino" – pensaba el anciano mientras un destello brillaba detrás de él provocando que desaparezca.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el centro de conservación ambiental:<strong>

Nico comenzó a sentir nuevamente dolores de cabeza, pero esta vez eran insoportables e inmediatamente cayó inconsciente…

"¿Nico?" – llamó Liz – "¿Estás bien?"

La canaria se preocupó mucho al notar que estaba inconsciente:

"Descuida, estará bien" – aseguró Diggs.

Liz afirmó su decisión y siguió vigilando la batalla…

"¡Arroja tu arma, Marcel!" – gritó el capitán.

"¡No!" – negó Marcel.

"¡No me obligues a dispararte!"

Taylán observó que Marcel estaba siendo hostigado por el capitán:

"Parece que esta batalla está en un empate" – dijo Taylán.

"¿Empate?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"Yo tengo a tu novia y ustedes me tienen a mí, Marcel tiene a Linda y el capitán tiene a Marcel" – dijo Taylán – "Por ahora esto es un empate" – agregó con cara de ^^!

"Pues creo que es hora de desempatar esto" – dijo Pepillo avanzando hacia Taylán amenazante.

"¡No te acerques!" – gritó Taylán – "¡La voy a matar si no te detienes!" – agregó posicionando sus garras en el rostro de Karen.

Pepillo se detuvo ante la reacción del halcón y retrocedió…

"¿Qué haremos?" – preguntó Blu en voz baja.

"Estoy pensando" – contestó Pepillo.

De pronto apareció Perla por detrás de Taylán…

La guacamaya hizo un gesto de silencio dando a entender que no hablaran…

Pepillo y los demás empezaron a disimular que no pasaba nada…

Taylán notó algo raro en ellos:

"¿Qué les pasa?" – preguntó él – "¡No intenten nada si no quieren que la asesine!" – gritó mientras ahorcaba a Karen aún con más fuerza… dejándola inconsciente.

Perla tomó una gran roca con sus alas… y lentamente se acercaba a Taylán... a medida que se acercaba accidentalmente pisó una rama, provocando un leve ruido.

El halcón escuchó el ruido, dio media vuelta y descubrió a Perla:

"¡No toques a mi nuera!" – gritó Perla estrellando la roca en el rostro de Taylán, provocando que suelte a Karen y caiga al suelo muy dolorido.

"¡Espérenme aquí!" – gritó BluF mientras despegaba y volaba hacia Taylán, pero el anciano se arrojó sobre él:

"¡Detente!" – gritó el anciano.

"¿Qué haces?" – preguntó BluF – "¡Este es el momento!"

"¿Enserio crees que éste es el momento adecuado?" – preguntó el anciano – "Pues éste no es el momento"

"¿Y entonces cuál es?" – preguntó BluF muy confundido.

"Piénsalo bien" – dijo el anciano antes de desaparecer.

BluF se puso de pie, y pensó un largo rato:

**-FLASHBACK- (Spoiler "Lealtades y traiciones):**

Pepillo y Taylán caían hacia el implacable y mortal fuego…

Por suerte una gran rama alivió la caída de Taylán y terminó cayendo en una zona libre de los incendios… Pepillo por desgracia no tuvo esa misma suerte…

"Estoy vivo…" – pensó Taylán.

El halcón deambulaba por la selva hasta que encontró unas plantas bastante extrañas:

"Marcel me había dicho que estas plantas sanarían cualquier herida"

Taylán no lo dudó dos veces, agarró una hoja de la planta e introdujo pequeños trozos de la hoja en las gigantescas heridas de sus alas…

El halcón sentía un dolor totalmente insoportable y aplastante… provocando que grite de dolor y se retuerza masivamente…

Luego de minutos de agonizar Taylán recuperó la conciencia:

"Vaya… ya no me duele" – pensó aliviado.

El halcón miró hacia el cielo donde vio a Blu observando el cadáver incinerado de Pepillo.

"Voy a matarte… a ti y a todos tus amigos"

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

"¡Miren!" – gritó Liz.

Taylán recuperó la consciencia, observó a Perla frente a él y a una velocidad fugaz clavó sus garras y las enterró en su pecho...

"¡Ahí tienes tu recompensa!" – gritó Taylán retirando duramente las garras del pecho de Perla.

La guacamaya miró y cubrió su herida con sus alas, miró a Blu, se arrodilló, miró al cielo y luego se desplomó en el suelo inmóvil mientras sangraba gravemente…

"¡Perla ha sido herida mortalmente!" – gritó Diggs – "¿Ahora cómo la salvaremos?"

¡Las plantas!" – gritó Blu – "¡Esas plantas sanan cualquier herida!"

"¿De qué hablas?" – preguntó Diggs.

"¡Ahora no hay tiempo, quédense aquí, volveré luego!" – exclamó Blu despegando hacia el cielo.

"Diggs" – llamó Liz.

"¿Qué?"

"Espera aquí, me acercaré un poco para poder ver mejor la situación" – declaró ella.

"De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado" – pidió Diggs.

"Lo tendré" – afirmó Liz.

La canaria abrió sus alas y despegó del suelo:

"Espero que no le ocurra nada malo…" – pensaba Diggs algo preocupado.

Liz aterrizó y se escondió junto a la motocicleta del capitán para no ser vista:

"Mmm… esto no pinta bien… nada bien…" – pensaba ella seria – "Perla está herida y ese contrabandista tiene a una mujer como rehén…"

* * *

><p>Nico sentía un dolor profundo en su interior… a medida que recuperaba su consciencia empezó a escuchar voces:<p>

"No falta mucho para el momento" – susurró alguien – "Prepárate"

Nico abrió sus ojos y se puso de pie esperando la señal que marcaría su destino…

El canario pudo observar que Liz estaba junto a la motocicleta del capitán, y que los humanos seguían gritándose…

Linda aprovechó la discusión y pisó con mucha fuerza el pie de Marcel, provocando que el contrabandista grite de dolor y la libere…

El capitán aprovechó el momento y abrió fuego contra Marcel.

El contrabandista esquivó con mucha habilidad los disparos del capitán hasta ponerse a cubierto detrás de unos cajones.

El capitán hizo lo mismo y se protegió detrás de una barricada de cajones.

Y así comenzó su tiroteo…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el flanco oeste del centro de conservación ambiental:<strong>

Stark aterrizó en el suelo y pudo observar en la ventana a una mujer y a un niño:

"¡Fernando, tenemos que encontrar el teléfono para llamar al ejército!" – gritó la mujer.

"¡Sí, mamá!" – obedeció el joven.

Inmediatamente Stark pudo comprobar que Marcel y el capitán ya estaban en su intenso tiroteo:

"¡Allá voy!" – gritó Stark mientras despegaba del suelo.

Repentinamente el anciano aparece y se arroja sobre Stark:

"¡Suéltame!" – ordenó Stark.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" – preguntó el anciano.

"¡Salvándole la vida a mis amigos!"

"¡Debes esperar el momento adecuado!" – exclamó el anciano.

El anciano desapareció:

"¿El momento adecuado?" – pensaba Stark bastante confundido – "Creo que tendré que esperar un rato aquí"

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, con BluF:<strong>

BluF estaba volando rápidamente con un leve dolor en su interior… Comenzó a sentir dolores en la cabeza, que luego fue expandiéndose hacia el resto de su cuerpo…

El guacamayo miró sus garras y notó que estaban un poco más grandes de lo normal y que tenía varias plumas tornadas de un color levemente negro:

"Que extraño" – pensó BluF – "Estoy sintiendo que mi fuerza está aumentando, y al mismo tiempo también estoy sintiendo rencor… ¿por qué será esto?"

BluF se quitó las plumas negras y las observó cuidadosamente…

Sintió algo de preocupación en su interior… sentía como el amor y el afecto que sentía hacia Perla y hacia todos sus amigos iban desapareciendo lentamente…

"¿Qué me ocurre?" – se preguntaba BluF.

**15 minutos después:**

BluF aterrizó junto a unas extrañas plantas:

"Necesitaré varias hojas"

El guacamayo tomó aproximadamente unas 6 hojas de la planta curativa y nuevamente despegó hacia el cielo…

BluF podía notar que su vista se estaba volviendo un poco más negra y oscura, pero no le dio tanta importancia…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el flanco norte del edificio:<strong>

El capitán seguía tiroteándose con Marcel, a medida que pasaba el tiempo fueron agotando sus municiones…

Desgraciadamente uno de los disparos impactó contra el tanque de combustible de la motocicleta del capitán, provocando que la sustancia inflamable se desparrame por todos lados…

"¡No me quedan municiones!" – gritó Marcel encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

"¡A mí tampoco!" – gritó Marcel.

Marcel y el capitán votaron sus armas vacías e iniciaron un combate con agilidad, fuerza y golpes de puño…

Nico observaba atentamente el despelote que estaban armando el capitán y Marcel con su disputa a golpes:

"Estoy preparado para el momento" – pensaba Nico con una expresión seria.

A medida que la pelea continuaba el capitán golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Marcel, provocando que su cigarrillo salga despedido y caiga sobre la sustancia inflamable… iniciando un incendio…

El fuego era tan alto que comenzó a quemar una rama que estaba sobre Liz, a su vez el fuego se acercaba hacia ella… se veía atacada por el fuego en todas direcciones…

"¡Ahora o nunca!" – gritó Nico despegando del suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Mmm… el momento de la verdad ha llegado oficialmente…**

**¿Qué pasará con todos nuestros héroes?**

**¿Podrán los villanos ser derrotados oficialmente?**

**¿La visión que tuvo Stark tendrá algo que ver con la realidad?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo…**

**Un abrazo.**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	15. La hora de la VERDAD

Hola a todos, primero que nada se preguntaran porque hoy subí dos capítulos seguidos, es porque existe la posibilidad de que hasta el domingo no pueda publicar, también debo informar que éste capítulo fue el más difícil que he escrito hasta ahora, me ha tomado varias horas de trabajo sin descanso, no tengo nada que comentar así que nos dirigiremos hacia el siguiente capítulo para leerlo, les deseo buena lectura a todos:

_**Capítulo 14: La hora de la VERDAD.**_

Nico despegó del suelo y se acercó a Liz manteniendo una distancia moderada entre ellos:

"¿Nico?" – llamó Liz – "¿Ya te sientes bien?"

"Sí" – afirmó Nico.

"Me alegra" – admitió ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, con BluF:<strong>

El guacamayo volaba a toda su capacidad de vuelta al centro de conservación con las plantas curativas entre sus garras con el propósito de sanar las heridas de Perla y evitar que muera desangrada otra vez…

A medida que volaba notaba que su velocidad había aumentado mucho, así como su fuerza, agilidad y su visión a veces se tornaba de oscuro… algo le estaba pasando, una especie de metamorfosis que estaba cambiando su cuerpo, su mentalidad, su visión… también estaba modificando sus SENTIMIENTOS… cambiando el amor y el cariño por el odio y el instinto asesino… ¿héroe o asesino? ¿Bueno o malvado? ¿Amor u odio? ¿Cuál sería el cambio de Blu? Nadie lo sabrá todavía…

"Me siento extraño…" – pensaba Blu – "Estoy sintiendo algo cerca de aquí…"

Blu miró hacia abajo y descubrió a Chen malherido y totalmente inmóvil en el suelo…

Inmediatamente BluF aterrizó junto a Chen y descubrió que estaba agonizando y que apenas estaba vivo:

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" – preguntó Blu.

"T-Taylán" – respondió Chen débilmente.

Blu frunció el ceño y pensó en abandonar a Chen y dejar que fallezca ante las heridas…

Chen empezó a toser sangre mientras que sus heridas no dejaban de dejar escapar sangre de su cuerpo… estaba muriendo desangrado…

Blu abrió sus alas y despegó del suelo para abandonar a Chen, pero luego comenzó a sentir pena por él y decidió rescatarlo…

El guacamayo-oscuro tomó a Chen con sus garras y lo transportó con él en su viaje…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el flanco oeste del edificio:<strong>

"Siento que Blu está perdiendo su conocimiento" – pensaba Stark – "Debo encontrar una manera de evitar que sea corrompido…"

Stark miró atentamente hacia donde se encontraban Liz y Nico, y pudo comprobar que estaban detrás de una motocicleta…

"No pinta nada bien…" – pensó Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente con Blu:<strong>

El guacamayo sentía un terrible dolor interior y comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras trataba de mantener controlado su vuelo…

"Necesito… descansar un momento…" – pensaba Blu aterrizando en el suelo y dejando a Chen a un lado.

Blu dio un gran suspiro y lentamente iba recuperando su consciencia, y cuando lo hizo pudo descubrir que sus plumas estaban un poco más oscuras que antes…

"¿Por qué mis plumas están cambiando?" – pensaba Blu preocupado.

El guacamayo además de estar cambiando físicamente, también estaba cambiando mental y emocionalmente… sentía que su amor por Perla estaba desapareciendo lentamente… así como ya sentía muy poco por sus amigos…

"Ya no sé quién soy…" – pensó Blu – "Necesito que me ayuden…"

El guacamayo se arrodilló muy adolorido mientras observaba como sus garras se hacían un poco más largas…

"¿Qué me está ocurriendo?"

Blu miró a Chen y comenzó a sentir deseos de asesinarlo…

Sus ojos se tornaron de un negro oscuro y caminó hacia Chen, lo puso de pie y le susurró:

"Lo siento"

Blu levantó sus garras y meditó un poco, reunió sus fuerzas principales y atacó a Chen… pero a tan sólo unos milímetros fue interrumpido ya que gran destello brilló frente a Chen, salvándolo:

"¿Quién eres tú?" – preguntó Blu – "¡Muéstrate!"

El destello se debilito, y al cabo de unos segundos se extinguió, desde donde surgió Perla espiritual con una expresión bastante enojada:

"¿Qué crees que haces?" – preguntó Perla.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – preguntó Blu.

"¿Acaso no me reconoces?" – preguntó ella bastante extrañada.

"No" – contestó él.

"¿No me recuerdas?"

"No"

"¿Recuerdas a alguien?" – preguntó ella.

Blu se concentró y pensó un buen tiempo…

"No… no recuerdo a nadie…"

"¿Recuerdas a tus hijos?" – preguntó la guacamaya espiritual.

"Sí…" – contestó Blu – "Creo que eran… Lisandro, Pablo y…"

"Sofía" – concluyó Perla.

"Sí… esos son mis hijos…" – dijo Blu.

"¿Recuerdas a alguien llamada Linda?" – preguntó ella.

"Sí…" – afirmó Blu.

"¿Recuerdas a Tulio?"

"Sí…"

"¿Recuerdas a Rafael, Pedro, Nico y a los demás?" – preguntó ella.

"Sí…" – respondió él.

"¿Recuerdas a alguien llamada Perla?" – preguntó ella esperanzada.

"No" – contestó Blu – "No recuerdo a nadie llamada Perla…"

Esas palabras perforaron el pecho de Perla… rompieron su frágil corazón dejándolo en millones de pequeños pedazos… sus pensamientos se nublaron y las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos… uno de sus peores temores se había cumplido… Blu la había olvidado… había olvidado a su amada… había olvidado a su compañera… a su esposa… a su mejor amiga… a lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida… a lo único que siempre había estado con él en todo momento triste y malo… había olvidado todo lo que habían pasado juntos… había olvidado el gran vínculo que los había unido… pues ahora ese vínculo había sido destruido por la corrupción, la furia, el rencor, los deseos de matar y morir…

"¿No recuerdas a Perla?" – preguntó ella – "¿No me recuerdas… a mí?"

"No" – contestó Blu.

Perla espiritual se alejó de él diciendo:

"¿Si no me recuerdas por qué quieres salvarme?" – preguntó ella.

"¿Salvar a quién?" – preguntó Blu confundido.

"Olvídalo… ya no me amas…" – dijo ella frustrada al máximo.

"Ni siquiera recuerdo haberte amado" – admitió Blu.

"Ya no quiero que me salves, no quiero estar con alguien que ni siquiera recuerda a sus hijos…" – dijo ella – "Ahora estás sólo" – agregó.

Repentinamente el anciano apareció frente a ellos:

"¿Quién eres tú?" – preguntó Perla.

"Me llamo Glaim" – contestó el anciano – "Y soy el defensor de las almas, estoy al mando de las dos naciones espirituales: la nación alada y la nación oscura" – agregó sabio.

"No te entiendo" – admitió Perla.

"¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón de porque Blu está actuando tan raro?" – preguntó Glaim.

"¡Por supuesto!" – respondió ella.

"Está corrompido" – declaró Glaim – "Y dentro de muy poco asesinará a todos sus amigos, a sus hijos, a los humanos del centro de conservación ambiental, asesinará a cada ave que encuentre" – agregó.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó ella incrédula.

"Blu es un asesino" – declaró Glaim.

"Estás mintiendo…" – dijo ella al borde de estallar en lágrimas.

"Sólo yo puedo salvarlo…" – admitió el anciano.

"¿Y por qué no lo salvas?" – preguntó ella.

"¿Por qué debo hacerlo?" – preguntó Glaim – "Él es la causa de la guerra entre las naciones aladas y oscuras" – agregó enfadado – "Mi mundo está siendo destruido por la culpa de éste guacamayo"

"¿Qué puedo hacer para que lo salves?" – preguntó ella esperanzada.

"Nada" – contestó Glaim – "No lo voy a salvar"

"Por favor… piensa en sus hijos… mis hijos…" – dijo Perla, quien ya estaba llorando – "Piensa las demás aves... ¿dejarás morir a todas las aves de ésta selva sólo por un capricho tuyo?"

Glaim dio un gran suspiro, luego de pensar un poco tomó su decisión:

"No lo salvaré…"

"¿Por qué no?" – preguntó ella.

"Porque causó una guerra que podría destruir todo mi mundo" – respondió Glaim.

"Blu no merece tener una vida así…" – declaró Perla – "Déjalo volver con sus hijos… sabes bien que no fue su intención provocar una guerra en el mundo espiritual…"

Luego de un tiempo de estar pensando, nuevamente Glaim tomó una decisión:

"De acuerdo"

"¡Gracias!" – gritó Perla abrazando a Glaim con fuerza.

Glaim primero se puso rígido, pero luego sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo a Perla…

Unos minutos después Glaim había formado una especie de barrera espiritual con muchos y extraños jeroglíficos en su interior…

"Tráelo aquí" – ordenó Glaim

Perla obedeció y se acercó a Blu:

"¡No te acerques!" – gritó Blu – "¡Quédate quieta!"

"Descuida Blu… sólo quiero ayudarte…" – susurró ella suavemente.

Blu no obedeció y repentinamente activó una aura oscura, sus garras se hicieron enormes y sus alas y ojos se tornaron de colores totalmente negros…

"¡Deprisa!" – gritó Glaim – "¡No queda mucho tiempo para que su transformación termine!"

Perla se acercó un poco más, pero Blu la atacó:

"¡Blu!" – gritó ella – "¡Detente!"

"¡No puedes detenerme!" – gritó Blu atacando a Perla.

Perla esquivó los ataques de Blu, pero no se atrevía a atacarlo, pues no quería hacerle daño…

Glaim pudo comprobar que Blu terminaría lastimando a Perla, así que entró en acción, meditó un poco y se transformó en un águila espiritual, muy parecido a Stark:

Glaim se posicionó frente a Perla para protegerla:

"¡No te metas!" – ordenó Blu.

"¡Pelea conmigo!" – gritó Glaim.

Inmediatamente Blu y Glaim iniciaron una feroz batalla entre ellos, Perla estaba impactada y muy preocupada de que Glaim le haga daño a Blu:

"¡Glaim, por favor no lo lastimes!" – pidió ella.

"¡Intentaré no lastimarlo!" – gritó Glaim – "¡Pero no quiere rendirse!"

Blu retrocedió y repentinamente se hizo invisible:

"¿Pero qué…?"

¡BUM! – Blu golpeó a Glaim y lo mandó a volar.

Glaim cayó duramente al suelo muy adolorido:

"No recuerdo el poder de volverse invisible…" – pensó Glaim impresionado.

El defensor alado se puso de pie y empezó a observar hacia todos lados, pero no lograba avistar a Blu:

"¿Dónde estás?" – preguntó Glaim – "¡Muéstrate!"

"Con gusto" – dijo Blu.

Blu apareció frente a Glaim y lo golpeó con mucha fuerza e inmediatamente volvió a hacerse invisible…

Glaim abrió sus ojos y arrojó un mortal zarpazo, pero Blu ya no estaba ahí:

"Maldición…" – murmuró Stark.

Perla miraba hacia todos lados pero de pronto sintió unas garras en su espalda:

"¿Blu, eres tú?" – preguntó Perla.

Perla comenzó a sentir un punzante dolor, y repentinamente comenzó a perder sangre por la espalda… ella gritó de dolor…

Glaim dio media vuelta y pudo comprobar que se trataba de Blu asesinando a Perla espiritual…

"¡Detente!" – gritó Glaim.

Blu no obedeció y siguió perforando el interior de Perla…

De pronto apareció Chen por detrás de Perla y de Blu y atravesó a este último con mucha fuerza…

Blu perdió su invisibilidad y cayó inconsciente al suelo perdiendo mucha sangre:

"¡Chen!" – gritó Perla – "¿Estás loco?"

"¡Te iba a matar!" – gritó Chen.

Glaim agarró a Blu y lo introdujo dentro de los jeroglíficos…

"Esto le puede doler un poco" – advirtió Glaim – "No te preocupes por sus gritos"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Perla espiritual.

"¡Cúbranse los ojos!" – ordenó el defensor.

Un destello terriblemente gigantesco surgió del interior del circulo espiritual, y se escuchaba como Blu gritaba y gritaba y gritaba y gritaba de dolor…

"¿No le hará daño?" – preguntó Perla preocupada.

"Descuida, no le pasará nada" – respondió Glaim – "Eso creo…"

Luego de unos minutos de escucharse gritos el destello iba desapareciendo lentamente…

Glaim deshizo el circulo espiritual y descubrieron a Blu totalmente inconsciente…

Su cuerpo y sus garras aún seguían totalmente negros…

"No puedo creer que no funcionara…" – admitió Glaim muy apenado.

Perla se echó a llorar…

"Tranquila… ya pasará todo…" – dijo Chen mientras abrazaba a Perla para consolarla.

Repentinamente Blu abrió sus ojos, estaban completamente negros…

"Cuidado" – advirtió Glaim – "No se acerquen"

Blu caminó hacia Perla con una expresión furiosa en su rostro:

"¿Blu?" – llamó ella – "Por favor no lo hagas…"

Blu comenzó a reír diabólicamente…

"No lo hagas…"

Chen se interpuso en su camino, pero la fuerza de Blu era 10 veces más superior y lo derrotó fácilmente… lo mismo pasó con Glaim…

Perla espiritual comenzó a retroceder pero Blu la agarró del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarla con muchísima fuerza… casi al punto de romperle el cuello…

Blu meditó un poco y estuvo a tan sólo unos pelos de asesinar a Perla espiritual… pero repentinamente la soltó…

Blu comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras que sus garras perdían dimensión… sus plumas se tornaban azules nuevamente y sus ojos que estaban llenos de furia y de rabia se tornaron marrones nuevamente:

"¿Perla?" – preguntó él – "¿Eres tú?"

"Sí" – afirmó ella – "¿Me recuerdas ahora?"

Blu estaba por contestar pero fue interrumpido cuando Perla se arrojó sobre él y le regaló un profundo y apasionante beso que duró muchos minutos…

Glaim y Chen se retiraron del lugar para dejar solos a los tortolitos…

Blu y Perla se sentían tan felices, pues hace mucho tiempo que no sentían sus picos en contacto, pues es esa maravillosa sensación volvió a repetirse en este preciso momento…

Cuando se separaron Blu tenía la mirada perdida, provocando que Perla se ría de él…

Los dos guacamayos recuperaron su cordura y recordaron algo muy importante: la misión

"¡Aún debo salvarte!" – gritó Blu.

"Ve…" – susurró Perla – "Sálvame…"

Blu obedeció y caminó hacia donde había dejado las plantas curativas… pero no las encontró:

"¿Dónde están las plantas?" – se preguntó Blu.

Blu comenzó a mirar a su alrededor desesperado, hasta que pudo ver a muchas hormigas comiéndose las hojas:

"¡No!" – gritó Blu – "¡Eso no es para que ustedes coman, tontas hormigas!"

Blu agarró las hojas, de las 6 hojas sólo quedaban 4…

"Me las pagarán… estúpidas hormigas…"

Perla y Glaim desaparecieron mientras que Chen se quedó sentado en el pasto:

"Yo me quedaré aquí… no creo poder mostrar mi cara luego de lo que hice…" – dijo Chen.

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Blu.

"Si ves a María dile que la amo…" – pidió Chen – "Y que la estaré esperando aquí…"

"Descuida, se lo diré" – aseguró Blu.

Blu abrió sus alas y despegó hacia el cielo con las hojas curativas entre sus garras…

El guacamayo ahora volaba a una velocidad normal, sus garras volvieron a su tamaño original y todo su cuerpo volvía a tornarse de un color azul… Blu ha sido restaurado…

Lentamente recuperaba su amor por Perla… lentamente recuperaba los sentimientos hacia sus hijos y sus amigos… estaba volviendo a la normalidad lentamente…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el flanco norte del centro de conservación ambiental:<strong>

El incendio era tan alto que comenzó a quemar una gigantesca rama de un árbol que estaba sobre Liz.

Nico miró hacia arriba y observó que una gigantesca rama incendiaria caía hacia ellos…

Nico empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Liz y la rama incendiaria le cayó encima… aplastándolo…

"¡Nico!" – gritó Liz – "¡No!"

Diggs abrió los ojos como platos y voló hacia Liz para ayudarla a quitar la rama de encima de Nico…

"¡Está caliente!" – se quejó Diggs – "¡Me está quemando las alas!"

"¡Intentemos de nuevo!" – ordenó Liz.

Las dos aves intentaron con todas sus fuerzas levantar la rama, pero estaba a temperaturas extremadamente altas…

Muy adoloridos quitaron sus alas quemadas gravemente…

"No podemos…" – admitió Diggs.

"¡Tiene que existir una manera!" – gritó Liz desesperada.

"Váyanse de aquí…" – susurró Nico mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"¡Tenemos que salvarlo!" – gritó ella estallando en lágrimas.

"No tiene salvación…" – murmuró Diggs – "Si no nos vamos moriremos todos"

Liz y Diggs miraron hacia todos lados para intentar encontrar algo que les sirva…

"Diggs" – llamó Nico.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Llévate a Liz" – pidió él.

Diggs obedeció y agarró a Liz:

"¡No!" – gritó ella – "¡Suéltame!"

Nico cerró sus ojos y se quedó inmóvil… pero repentinamente apareció Stark frente a él:

"¡Resiste!" – gritó Stark.

**Blu aterrizó frente al centro de conservación ambiental y observó a Liz gritándose con Diggs:**

"¡Tranquilos!" – gritó Blu.

"¡Tú no te metas!" – gritaron Liz y Diggs al mismo tiempo.

Blu miró hacia adelante donde vio a Stark:

"¡Stark!" – gritó Blu.

Liz y Diggs detuvieron su discusión y observaron a Stark:

"¿Maestro?" – preguntó Liz – "¿Pero qué hace aquí?"

"¡Salvándole la vida a este muchacho!" – respondió Stark mientras trataba de levantar la rama – "¿Quieren ayudarme un poco?"

Blu dejó las hojas curativas en el suelo y junto a Liz y a Diggs despegaron del suelo y volaron junto a Stark para ayudarlo:

"¡A la cuenta de 3!" – gritó Stark.

"¡1!" – gritó Blu.

"¡2!" – gritó Liz.

"¡3!" – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Stark activó su aura y todos gritaron de dolor por estar quemándose las alas para salvar a Nico:

"¡Sólo un poco más!" – gritó Stark.

"¡Es demasiado pesada!" – se quejó Diggs.

Stark, Blu, Liz y Diggs comenzaron a ceder, pues la rama era muy pesada y estaban quemándose las alas…

Blu arrojó un grito de dolor y utilizó su fuerza al extremo y finalmente lograron levantar la rama:

"¡Resistan un poco!" – gritó Liz mientras se metía por debajo y sacaba a Nico del peligro.

"¡Apresúrate!" – pidió Diggs – "¡Mis alas no aguantarán mucho más!"

Liz encontró a Nico, lo tomó por sus alas y lo alejó de la zona de peligro…

"¡Corran!" – gritó Stark – "¡La motocicleta va a explotar!"

**¡BBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!** – la motocicleta explotó.

Stark, Blu, Liz, Diggs y Nico (este último inconsciente) salieron despedidos por la explosión estrellándose…

Stark se estrelló contra la pared…

Liz se estrelló contra un árbol junto a Nico…

Blu se estrelló contra una columna de hormigón…

Diggs se estrelló contra la ventana del baño del edificio y terminó dentro del inodoro XD! (espero que hayan tirado de la cadena XD)

Blu recuperó su consciencia y despegó hacia la zona donde había dejado las hojas curativas… pero la zona se había incendiado…

**¡BROOOOOOOM!** – un gran trueno aturdió a todos y la gran tormenta comenzó…

Blu se infiltró en el incendio y comprobó que las hojas se habían quemado… salvo por un pedazo que se había salvado:

"¡Espero que esto sea suficiente!"

Blu tomó el trozo de hoja y una pequeña rama incendiaria cayó sobre su rostro y quemó levemente uno de sus ojos…

El guacamayo gritó de dolor y cubrió su ojo herido con una de sus alas…

Cuando escapó del incendio comprobó que Taylán estaba escapando:

"¡Nos volveremos a ver algún día!" – gritó Taylán.

Pepillo estaba por despegar para seguir a Taylán pero Blu lo detuvo:

"¡No vayas Pepillo!" – gritó Blu – "Déjalo ir…"

"¿Pero qué rayos…?" – Pepillo estaba confundido – "Ese idiota volverá algún día si no lo detenemos ahora"

"Cuando vuelta estaremos preparados" – dijo Blu.

Rápidamente BluF voló hacia Perla:

"¿Perla?" – llamó él – "¿Sigues viva?"

"Sí…" – afirmó ella débilmente.

"Tengo la manera de salvarte" – declaró Blu.

"¿Va a doler?" – preguntó ella.

"Sí" – afirmó Blu – "Te dolerá mucho…"

"Hazlo… por favor… no quiero morir…" – susurró ella al borde de la muerte.

Blu obedeció e introdujo la hoja en la herida de Perla, provocando que ella arroje un fuertísimo grito de dolor y se retuerza masivamente…

Los ojos de Blu se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar y ver como sufría Perla… pero era la única manera de salvarla…

Luego de varios minutos de agonizar Perla pudo calmarse…

"¿Estás mejor?" – preguntó Blu.

"Sí" – afirmó ella.

Blu se alivió al ver que la herida de Perla ya no estaba sangrando, pero seguía abierta:

Repentinamente apareció Tulio:

"¡Llevémosla al laboratorio!" – gritó Tulio mientras cargaba a Perla.

Liz arrojó un fuerte graznido que llamó la atención de Tulio:

"¿Quién eres tú, amiguita?" – preguntó el doctor.

Liz señaló a Nico, quien estaba inconsciente y tenía quemaduras muy graves…

Tulio salió corriendo y agarró a Nico, y con mucha prisa corrió había el laboratorio…

"Espero que estén bien" – pensó BluF.

"¡Blu!" – gritó Stark.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡Debemos irnos!" – gritó él – "¡No puedes ser visto por Blu del Pasado!"

"¡Cierto!" – gritó BluF.

"¡Vamos!" – gritó Liz.

"¡Espérenme!" – gritó Diggs saliendo del inodoro del baño.

Y así Stark, BluF, Liz y Diggs se alejaron de la zona…

* * *

><p><strong>Unas 4 horas aproximadamente después:<strong>

Stark, Liz, Diggs y BluF observaban atentamente por una ventana del centro de conservación ambiental a Nico y a Perla, quienes estaban sobre unas frías láminas de acero…

"¿Diggs?" – llamó Liz.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Por qué hueles tan mal?" – preguntó ella.

Diggs no respondió, pues no quería decirles su pequeño accidente en el inodoro del baño… pues al parecer no habían tirado de la cadena XD!

"¿Acaso te has revolcado en algo desagradable?" – preguntó Liz riéndose de Diggs.

"Cállate" – ordenó Diggs avergonzado.

"De acuerdo jajajaja" – se reía Liz.

"¡El canario está grave!" – gritó Tulio.

Inmediatamente aparecieron 3 doctores en el laboratorio:

"¡Lo estamos perdiendo, lo estamos perdiendo!" – gritaba Tulio.

"Por favor no mueras…" – pensaba Liz mientras que una lágrima recorría su mejilla izquierda.

"¡Inyectémosle Adrenalina, denme 20 MG de Adrenalina, rápido!" – ordenó Tulio.

Uno de los doctores entregó una jeringa a Tulio con dicha medicina:

"¡Inyectando Adrenalina a las 9:09 P.M!" – gritó Tulio.

"¡Anotaré en la bitácora el horario en que inyectamos la Adrenalina!" – gritó Úrsula.

"¡Cuidado!" – gritó José – "¡Se dará un infarto!"

"¡Démosle Electro-Shock, ahora!" – gritó Tulio.

Inmediatamente uno de los doctores sacó de uno de los armarios un extraño aparado, y al cabo de unos segundos los conectó a Nico:

"Descarga en 3, 2, 1… ¡ATRÁS!" – gritó Tulio mientras accionaba la máquina.

"¡Otra vez!" – gritó otro de los doctores.

"¡Despejen!" – gritó Tulio.

"¡Listo, está despejado!" – gritó Leandro.

"Descarga en 3, 2, 1… ¡ATRÁS!" – nuevamente accionó la máquina.

"Se estabiliza…" – dijo otro doctor aliviándose.

"¿Cómo está la guacamaya?" – preguntó Úrsula.

"Está estable" – respondió Tulio.

La máquina de Nico comenzó a sonar nuevamente:

"¡Está siendo atacado de nuevo!" – gritó José.

"¡Venga, otros 20 MG de Adrenalina!" – gritó Tulio.

Tulio inyectó la medicina a Nico:

"¡Despejen!" – gritó Tulio.

"¡Listo, lo hemos despejado!" – gritó Leandro.

"Descargando… ¡ATRÁS!" – gritó Tulio accionando la máquina nuevamente.

"¡No está funcionando!" – gritó Úrsula.

"¡Otra vez!" – gritó Tulio accionando la máquina de nuevo.

"¡Lo estamos perdiendo!" – gritó Jose.

"No tenemos opción" – dijo Tulio – "Anoten en la bitácora: Hora de la muerte 9:13 P.M"

Todos estallaron en lágrimas… Nico murió…

Los doctores estaban por desconectar a Nico de las máquinas para enterrarlo hasta que comenzó a sonar nuevamente:

"¡Aún está vivo!" – gritó Úrsula.

"¡Tenemos una última oportunidad!" – gritó Tulio.

"¡Venga!" – gritó Leandro.

"Vamos amiguito… quédate con nosotros…" – pidió José.

"No hay elección" – dijo Tulio – "¡Pásenme 5 MG de morfina!"

"¿Morfina?" – preguntó Úrsula incrédula – "¡Estás loco, eso podría matarlo!"

"¡No hay opción!" – gritó Tulio – "¡Morirá de todas formas!"

"¡Ahí va la morfina!" – gritó José entregándole la jeringa a Tulio.

Tulio inyectó la medicina…

La máquina dejó de sonar…

"¿Está muerto?" – preguntó José.

Tulio no contestó…

"Vamos amiguito… vamos… quédate con nosotros…" – pensaba Tulio.

La máquina sonó nuevamente afirmando la victoria de los doctores:

"¡SÍ!" – gritó Tulio – "¡Lo logramos!"

Los 4 doctores estallaron en gritos y risas festejando su victoria contra las heridas de Nico:

"¡Yo invito las cervezas!" – gritó Leandro.

"Lo logramos" – dijo Blu – "Hemos cumplido con nuestra misión"

"Sí…" – afirmó Liz – "Me alegra tanto…"

* * *

><p><strong>2 DÍAS DESPUÉS:<strong>

Todas las aves (exceptó Stark, Diggs, Liz y BluF) se encontraban en el laboratorio hablando con Nico y con Perla (quienes ya estaban moderadamente recuperados).

"¿Stark?" – llamó Blu.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Puedo hablar con Perla?"

"Pero si hablas con ella serás visto por Blu del Pasado…" – dijo Stark.

"Sólo por esta vez…" – suplicó Blu.

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Stark – "Pero que sea rápido"

"¿Puedo ir también?" – preguntó Liz – "Quisiera hablar con Nico un momento"

"Sí" – aceptó Stark – "Ve con él"

"Yo me quedaré aquí" – dijo Diggs.

Liz y BluF abrieron una ventana y entraron al lugar posicionándose frente a todos:

"¡Liz!" – gritó Nico – "¡Pensé que no volverías!"

Liz y Nico se abrazaron con mucha fuerza y cariño…

Todos los demás (excepto Chen, pues él ya sabía que BluF estaba en el pasado) estaban incrédulos al ver a dos Blu's en un mismo lugar:

"¿Quién eres tú?" – preguntó BluP.

"Yo soy tú, pero vengo del futuro" – contestó BluF.

"Ya veo…" – dijo BluP – "Gracias por salvar a Perla"

"No fue nada, y ten en cuenta que lo volvería a hacer" – dijo BluF.

BluF y BluP se dieron un cálido abrazo amistoso entre ellos mientras que los demás (incluyendo a Pepillo) los aplaudían por su heroico esfuerzo…

Perla se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos:

"¿A cuál Blu besaré primero?" – preguntó Perla.

BluP y BluF levantaron sus alas al mismo tiempo provocando que todos se rían de ellos:

"¡A mí!" – gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Perla sonrió y decidió besar a BluP primero…

Luego de unos segundos besó BluF…

"Te veo en el futuro…" – susurró Perla seductora.

"Estaré esperando a que llegues…" – susurró BluF.

Un gigantesco destello apareció dentro de la sala desde donde surgió Stark:

"Liz" – llamó Stark.

"¿Qué ocurre, maestro?"

"Debemos volver al reino alado" – declaró Stark.

Liz abrió los ojos como platos al recordar eso:

"¿Debes irte?" – preguntó Nico – "¿No puedes quedarte?"

"No…" – contestó Liz – "Lo siento…"

"Pero yo te amo" – dijo Nico tomando las alas de Liz – "Quédate aquí…"

Liz miró a Stark:

"Maestro, yo… quisiera quedarme aquí…" – pidió ella.

"¿QUÉ?" – Stark estaba incrédulo – "Me habías dicho que querías ser la reina del reino alado y estás por conseguirlo"

"Sí" – afirmó Liz – "Ese era mi más grande sueño…"

"¿Y entonces por qué quieres quedarte?"

"Porque… mi vida en el reino alado sin Nico estaría muy… vacía…" – respondió Liz mirando a Nico con cariño – "Y yo quiero quedarme aquí… quiero quedarme con él…"

Stark puso una expresión de enojo, pero al final aceptó:

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Stark – "Ésta será tu última vida… disfrútala bien" – agregó orgulloso de su aprendiz.

"Lo haré" – dijo Liz.

Nico y Liz se miraron con cariño y se **besaron profundamente sellando su amor** y soldando sus almas para formar una sola… asegurando sus futuros de siempre tener a alguien a su lado y la gran posibilidad de formar una gran familia feliz… la felicidad invadió los cuerpos de los canarios…

Otro destello blanco surgió desde donde apareció Glaim:

"Les presento a mi hermano, Glaim" – dijo Stark presentando a su hermano.

"Felicidades Nico, has cumplido con tu destino, ahora dejaré de torturarte para siempre" – declaró Glaim.

"¿Pepillo?" – llamó BluF – "¿Qué harás ahora?"

"Pienso tomarme unas vacaciones lejos de éste lugar… ya he cumplido con mi deber de saldar mi deuda contigo" – respondió Pepillo – "Recuerda que Taylán ha escapado"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó BluF.

"Blu" – llamó Stark mirando a BluF – "Es hora de irnos"

BluF obedeció y caminó junto posicionándose junto a Stark y Glaim:

"¡Los veo en el futuro!" – gritó BluF.

"¡Adiós!" – se despidieron todos.

Un gigantesco destello blanco surgió por encima de Stark, Glaim y BluF y luego de unos segundos desaparecieron…

"Te veo en el futuro, Blu" – pensó Perla.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN HISTORIA "AMOR ETERNO"  BY ZIR AGRON / AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES: **_**Wolf-Rafael**_** / **_**carliz97**_** - RAZÓN: APOYO, COLABORACIONES Y POR PRESTARME SUS PERSONAJES. GRACIAS A AMBOS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hemos llegado al gran final, Perla fue rescatada, Nico cumplió con su destino de salvar a Liz y ahora ellos están juntos, Pepillo ha sobrevivido, todo un final feliz… TAYLÁN HA ESCAPADO.<strong>

**Personajes eliminados (en orden):**

**Hall: Capitán superior y explorador del ejército alado. Asesinado por los oscuros/Caído en combate.**

**Gian: Comandante básico del ejército alado. Asesinado por los oscuros/Caído en combate.**

**Belis: Comandante mayor del ejército alado. Asesinado por los oscuros/Caído en combate.**

**Dylan: General básico del ejército alado. Asesinado por los oscuros/Caído en combate.**

**Marcel: ya saben cómo murió -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes reincorporados:<strong>

**Perla: rescatada por BluF.**

**Pepillo: no murió incinerado.**

**Taylán: escapó de la batalla.**

**Esta es la lista de personajes recién actualizada…**

**Ok muchachos, soy Zir Agron terminando esta historia y despidiéndome de todos ustedes por un tiempo hasta presentar la siguiente secuela…**

**Un saludo a todos y espero que les haya gustado mi historia, pues lo he hecho por todos ustedes, mis queridos fans…**

**Un abrazo.**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**PD: espero que Diggs se dé una buena ducha luego de caer en ese inodoro apestoso JOJOJOJ!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


End file.
